L'espoir de jours meilleurs
by Lysen
Summary: CHAPITRE 13 ! LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! HGDM. Hermione et Drago, prefets en chef, partagent des appartements. Mais Draco cache quelque chose et voilà qu'Hermione aussi... un macabre évènement arrive. Comment l'aider ? Comment lui dire ? Venez lire !
1. La rentrée

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma 1er fanfiction, et j'appréhende un peu de vous la faire lire.

C'est un Draco/Hermione, évidemment, car ce sont mes deux personnages préférés.

Résumé :

Depuis leur bataille dans le ministère, nos amis de Poudlard sont durement touchés. Hermione, bouleversée, tente de soutenir Harry. Mais ce début d'année scolaire voit un changement majeur : Hermione, nommée préfete, est désormais obligée de partager une partie de son existence avec… Draco (!) dans leur appartement privé de préfets. D'abord furieuse, Hermione réalise que Malfoy a changé et se comporte bizarrement… et pourquoi garde t-il les yeux fixés sur elle ?

Disclaimer : évidemment, aucun personnage n'est à moi, m( )m merci Mme Rowling !

Chapitre 1

Pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, Hermione était arrivée à la gare en avance. L'horloge du quai 9 3/4 indiquait 10h15, et le train pour l'école de sorcellerie ne partait pas avant 11h. Elle avait déposé ses affaires dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses amis sur le quai, les bras croisés. Pour passer le temps, elle regardait les nouveaux élèves de première année, surexcités et terrifiés à la fois, anxieux de découvrir leur nouvel univers. Elle se permit un sourire en repensant à sa rentrée, 6 ans auparavant.

Comme elle avait été heureuse et fière ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que tant d'aventures l'attendaient… Puis le souvenir douloureux du mois de juin la frappa de plein fouet, et elle lutta pour contenir ses larmes. Tant de souffrance, trop de morts… Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et elle s'étaient retrouvés de nombreuses fois cet été, mais ces retrouvailles étaient lourdes de tristesse. Chacun se remémorait la bataille au Ministère de la Magie, et aucun n'était capable d'aider l'autre. Ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre, prêts à se noyer, mais aucun n'arrivait à sortir la tête de l'eau. Harry, surtout, perdu dans son océan de chagrin… Harry, ce mur de désespoir, si refermé sur lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas verser une larme, et ne disait rien, n'en parlait pas. Plus tendu qu'un arc bandé, les nerfs à vifs, il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil de Sirius et refusait la vérité.

Hermione secoua la tête pour effacer ces sombres pensées. Elle avait changé. Etait-ce cette catastrophe qui les avait tous fait vieillir et fait mûrir trop vite, ou simplement de bêtes changements hormonaux ? La jeune fille avait grandi. Elle avait tout perdu de l'enfant et arborait maintenant la silhouette d'une jolie jeune femme. Ses cheveux broussailleux étaient aujourd'hui ramenés en un chignon un peu trop strict, que des mèches folles venaient adoucir. Hermione portait un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur pourpre. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des vêtements à la mode, plutôt passe-partout. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, plus pour cacher les cernes dus à des insomnies que pour s'apprêter. On pouvait discerner sur ses bras certaines contusions du combat qui finissaient de se résorber.

Elle sourit à certains élèves qui la saluaient, et aida des nouveaux qui avaient remarqué son badge de préfet et lui demandaient comment s'installer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les élèves cette année étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que les années précédentes, tant chez les 1e années que chez les 7e. La peur du Lord avait certainement poussé les familles à rester entre elles, terrées peut-être…

Enfin, elle aperçut dans la foule ses amis Harry et Ron courir vers elle, poussant leur chariot devant eux.

et bien ! pas trop tôt ! il est 11h moins le quart, quand même ! leur dit Hermione avant de les embrasser.

oh Mione ! ne râle pas déjà, on est pas encore monté dans le train, protesta Ron.

et vous avez failli ne pas y monter… allez, je vais vous aider.

Ron et Harry aussi avaient changé. Grâce au Quidditch (que Harry s'était empressé de reprendre durant l'été, aussi bien par passion que pour se vider l'esprit), leur corps s'était développé et présentait une jolie musculature visible à travers leur t-shirt. Tous deux avaient pris 5 bons centimètres et leur visage avait abandonné les rondeurs enfantines pour adopter des traits fins d'adultes. « Les filles vont être ravies ! », pensa Hermione en souriant.

Ginny vint les rejoindre, suivie par ses parents, angoissés à l'idée de laisser leurs enfants et leurs amis seuls à nouveau.

maman, arrête, tu es vraiment collante ! une vraie mère poule ! se plaignit Ginny

promets-moi de nous envoyer un hibou tous les jours, ou tous les 2 jours, supplia Mme Weasley. Et c'est valable aussi pour toi, Ron !

'Man, je te l'ai répété 100 fois, et Dumbledore aussi : jamais on ne sera plus en sûreté qu'à Poudlard ! rétorqua Ron exaspéré. C'est nous qui nous faisons du soucis pour vous… ajouta-t-il en regardant ses parents.

Ecoute ta mère pour une fois. Comprends nous mon chéri… maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, personne n'est en sécurité à 100, répondit son père.

Hermione prit le bras de Ron et Ginny et intervint :

ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Weasley, Harry et moi, on veillera sur eux.

oh ma pauvre chérie, mais nous sommes tout aussi inquiets pour vous deux ! s'écria Molly

on vous écrira une longue lettre commune chaque week-end, décida Hermione. Mais avec nos cours et nos devoirs, nous serons trop occupés pour vous écrire plus souvent, d'autant plus que les lettres risquent d'être interceptées par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

A regrets, les parents Weasley laissèrent le petit groupe monter dans le wagon et s'installer. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide, et posèrent leurs bagages. Luna et Neville ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Etrangement, ou plutôt heureusement, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue que pendant l'été, un effet de la rentrée, un espoir subsistant, peut-être. Luna et Ron commencèrent à se bagarrer sur l'existence ou non d'une équipe fantôme de Quidditch qui aiderait les Canons de Chudley à gagner ses matchs. Neville et Ginny discutaient botanique et Harry, un peu en retrait des autres, comme à son habitude cet été, était plongé dans un livre (pour une fois ! ) intitulé « La vie après la mort ».

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'en put plus. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

Harry, s'il te plait, regarde moi, murmura t-elle

Après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione, sans rien dire. La jeune fille pouvait lire toute la tristesse, la détresse et le désespoir dans ses yeux.

Harry, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider, je déchiffrerai la bibliothèque entière pour toi, j'harcèlerai Rogue pour connaître les potions les plus puissantes pour le faire revenir…

'Mione…

Et je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir faire ça pour toi ! Tous, nous ici, ceux de l'Ordre, on est là pour toi, pour t'aider et te soutenir. Ne crois pas être le seul à souffrir et à souhaiter le retour de Sirius. Alors, s'il te plait, Harry, pour l'amitié que tu nous portes, pose ce livre et reviens avec nous, d'accord ? Fais-le pour nous, pour moi…

Et pour la première fois depuis le combat, Harry eut un sourire timide. Il serra Hermione dans ces bras, et se laissa alors pleurer…

Et voilà ! je sais, c'est un peu court… et si vous voulez la suite : R&R ! Merci !

(et soyez sans pitié, que vous ayez aimé ou non !)


	2. Les prefets en chef

_**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! alors, j'ai remarqué que niveau présentation, c'était pas du tout ca et que les puces n'étaient pas prise en charge, donc je vais feinter..._

_Sinon, merci pour les 2 reviews (eh oh, les autres, si vous existez, faites moi un tout petit signe ! merci, ca serait adorable ! ()). Donc mes réponses :_

_**marilla-chan **: merci bcp ! je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je ferai. Je peux te dire que le 3 est fini et que je commence le 4. Normalement, je vais les mener jusqu'au bal de noel et ses conséquences, sauf si mes lecteurs veulent que je poursuive ! on verra donc !  
**buzame **: ils sont en 6e année et je vais feinter pour le problème des prefets en chef_

**voilà, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! c'est rapide, pas cher et ca fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

sans plus tarder : **Chapitre 2 :**

_Rappel : Et pour la première fois depuis le combat, Harry eut un sourire timide. Il serra Hermione dans ces bras, et se laissa alors à pleurer…_

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une voix hautaine lança :

"- alors, Potty, on a besoin d'un câlin de sa nounou ? On a encore eu peur d'un Démentor ? Ou on a enfin réussi à se trouver une copine ?

"- Dégage Malfoy, répondit calmement Hermione sans se retourner.

Neville, Luna et Ginny s'étaient levés, leurs baguettes pointées vers lui. Graves, l'air décidé, ils n'attendaient qu'un geste déplacé ou une remarque perfide supplémentaire pour répliquer. Hermione se détacha d'Harry, se retourna et dit en fixant Malfoy des yeux :

"- non, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce serait gâcher un sort.

"- tu as peur d'un affrontement, maintenant, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione dévisagea Draco un moment, et répondit d'une voix ferme :

"- nous n'avons plus peur de rien, désormais, Malfoy. Maintenant, va t-en !

Et, le pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers un Malfoy figé par son regard glacé, et ferma la porte au nez de Draco.

Draco n'en revint pas. Depuis quand Granger restait de marbre face à ses insultes ? Et cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe avait osé lui claquer la porte au nez ! Mais où se croyait-elle donc ? Et lui qui venait pour lui rendre un service ! enfin, un service… façon de parler, un Malfoy ne rend jamais de service à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il rouvrit la porte violemment et cracha avec rage :

"- dis donc, mocheté, tu te prends pour qui ? Crois moi, si j'avais pu éviter de voir ta sale face, je l'aurais fait !

"- Malfoy, je commence à perdre patience, gronda Harry

"- C'est pas à toi que je parle, le Balafré, mais à tes deux serpillières, là, les deux « préfesses » de « Gri-con-dor ». Réunion de début d'année : la folle vous réclame depuis 10 minutes, alors grouillez !

Et sans les attendre, Draco fulminant fonça vers le compartiment des préfets.

Hermione et Ron le suivirent rapidement. McGonagall les attendait effectivement ainsi que les autres préfets. Elle ne dit rien en les voyant entrer mais fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Instinctivement, Ron rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'attendant à la voir les houspiller, comme sa mère l'aurait fait. Mais le professeur se contenta de dire :

"- vous savez évidemment que cette année sera très particulière. Voldemort est de retour, et j'attends donc de votre part une application _à la lettre_ des règles de Poudlard (elle jeta un regard à Ron qui se sentit blémir). Respecter et _faites respecter_ le calme et l'ordre, et faites confiance au directeur pour le reste. Plus que jamais, toute infraction ou incartade devra sévèrement être punie, surtout si elle met en danger les autres élèves. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Silencieusement, les préfets hochèrent la tête.

Malfoy se contenta de scruter McGonagall, qui, si elle le remarqua, ne releva pas. Hermione, elle, essaya de déchiffrer son absence de réaction. Malfoy aussi a changé, pensa t-elle. Il semblait si mystérieux ! Elle discerna des cernes sous ses yeux si bleus. Sa mâchoire semblait crispée. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il attachait en une queue basse par un ruban noir. Son corps semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire, mais sa chemise noire à manches courtes révélait un torse musclé. Puis elle remarqua la main bandée de Malfoy, sa cicatrice sur sa pommette, les écorchures et les bleus à ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'apprêtait à lui parler quand Malfoy lui lança un regard glacé d'avertissement. « Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » Intriguée et mal à l'aise, Hermione détourna le regard. Le professeur McGonagall rappelait les devoirs d'un préfet en ces temps de guerre et Hermione écouta distraitement. Enfin, la réunion prit fin et chacun retourna dans son compartiment se changer pour l'arrivée à Poudlard. Hermione tenta bien d'intercepter Malfoy mais ce dernier, sinueux comme un serpent, l'évita et rejoignit Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione haussa les épaules et partit retrouver ses amis.

Le brouhaha augmentait dans la grande salle au fur et à mesure que les élèves entraient et rejoignaient la table de leur maison respective. Après l'habituelle répartition, où tous purent constater avec effroi que le nombre de premières années avait considérablement diminué, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

"- mes chers élèves, mes chers professeurs, j'ai quelques petits points à préciser pour cette nouvelle année. Tout d'abord, je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite le reste, et qu'un certain nombre d'objets et gadgets magiques interdits ont été ajoutés à la liste. (Ron hésita : était-ce bien un clin d'œil que venait de lui adresser Dumbledore ?). Les matchs de Quidditch ne seront pas modifiés, sauf si la situation s'avère trop dangereuse (Dumbledore glissa un œil vers Harry). Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard resteront autorisées, mais les élèves devront obligatoirement se promener en groupe. Chaque groupe comportera un préfet ou deux élèves de 6e ou 7e année au minimum. De plus, ces sorties seront désormais limitées à 3h…

"- quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron. ils se voyaient déjà obligés de quitter Derviche et Bang ou Honeydukes sans avoir pu acheter tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Une pause, laissant les élèves déçus râler entre eux. Puis le directeur repris :

"- Je sais que vous êtes tous fâchés, aussi, pour vous rendre le sourire, un bal de Noël et un autre pour Pâques seront organisés cette année, et une fête pour les vacances d'été.

Les élèves accueillirent joyeusement la nouvelle. On entendait déjà des filles discuter robes et maquillage, et quelques râleuses déclarer qu'en 3h de sortie, elles n'auraient jamais le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit de convenable… Ginny était rose de plaisir et jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers un Harry qui semblait contrarié et murmurait « _je sais pas danser ! _» d'une voix mortifiée. Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées et soupirait fort, Neville essayait d'attraper le regard de Luna, à la table des Serdaigles, et Hermione regardait tour à tour ses amis avec un sourire indulgent. Puis elle se sentit observée et se retourna. Elle croisa alors le regard de Malfoy, qui presque aussitôt se détourna. « Bizarre, la fouine, en ce moment ! » pensa t-elle.

"- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait !

Dumbledore était resté debout et attendait que le calme revienne.

"- Nous allons procéder à la titularisation des préfets en chef pour cette année. Contrairement aux habitudes, les professeurs et moi avons choisi les 2 préfets parmi ceux actuels, sans distinction de niveau. Ce ne seront donc pas forcément des 7e années (les élèves de 7e année grognèrent un peu).

Le regard de Dumbledore balaya la salle, s'arrêta un instant sur nos amis. Il réajusta ses lunettes et reprit.

"- Mlle Hermione Granger de Griffondor et Monsieur Draco Malfoy de Serpentard, veuillez s'il vous plait vous avancer !

Ron et Harry s'étranglèrent avec leur jus de citrouille. Les amis d'Hermione se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui rayonnait. Enfin, après toutes ces années de perfection comportementale (ou presque ) et d'excellents résultats, ses efforts étaient récompensés ! Seule ombre au tableau, et pas des moindres, _Malfoy_. Mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Ses parents allaient être si fiers d'elle ! Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville vinrent entourer Hermione et la féliciter. Harry serra la jeune fille fort dans ses bras, et Ron déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue. « Bravo, ma 'tite 'Mione ! ». Elle plongea son regard dans celui de ses meilleurs amis et y lu l'admiration et la joie qu'ils ressentaient pour elle, accompagnées d'un soupçon de fierté. Son sourire s'agrandit. Un instant, elle avait pensé qu'Harry et Ron seraient jaloux. Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade où se trouvait déjà Draco, les bras croisés, un regard dédaigneux sur le visage. Bah, qu'il fasse donc la tête, c'était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et elle ne voulait pas le voir gâcher par un crétin ! Elle l'ignora donc et reçut des mains du directeur sa nouvelle insigne. Avant de regagner leur tablée respective, Dumbledore leur glissa : « Attendez le professeur McGonagall à la fin du repas. Elle vous donnera vos nouvelles instructions ».

Les griffondors fêtèrent la nouvelle nomination d'Hermione à grand renfort de chants et de tournées de jus de citrouille. Puis les deux nouveaux préfets rejoignirent le professeur McGonagall, qu'ils suivirent. En chemin, McGonagall leur répéta les devoirs d'un préfet en chef :

"- Veillez à l'application du règlement de l'école. Vous avez évidemment l'organisation des rondes de nuit de 10h à minuit. Vous vous répartirez ces rondes avec les autres préfets. Une réunion est prévue demain soir à cet effet. Vous avez autorité sur les autres élèves, mais n'abusez pas du retrait de points, ajouta t-elle en fixant Malfoy du regard. Lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, vous encadrerez des groupes de 1e et 2e années, ce sont les plus vulnérables.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et leur dit :

"- Faites preuve d'intelligence et mettez de côté la haine que vous ressentez l'un envers l'autre. Je doute que Dumbledore fasse bien de vous mettre ensemble, au nom d'un rapprochement des 2 maisons, mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger.

Elle s'écarta de la porte et Draco et Hermione découvrirent le portait en pied d'une elfe.

"- Le mot de passe est « macte » (courage en latin). Mlle Granger, M. Malfoy, voici vos appartements.

_"- Pardon_ ? s'écrièrent-ils

"- Vous vous moquez de nous, n'est-ce pas ? il n'en est pas question ! un Malfoy ne peut cohabiter avec une Sa.. une _Moldue_ ! Surtout _elle_… dit-il, dégoûté.

"- Je regrette, Monsieur Malfoy, mais on ne vous donne pas le choix ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall. Vous disposez de chambres individuelles, mais partagez une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Je vous laisse vous installer…

Hermione était restée muette. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle ne pouvait pas _vivre_ avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Où était la caméra cachée ? Elle restait plantée devant le tableau sans pouvoir bouger, comme stupéfixée (on le serait à moins). Finalement, Draco avait réussi à ruiner sa journée…

* * *

_et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! _svp reviewer ! c'est super important pour savoir si ca vaut le coup que je continue ma fic ou pas...

_je ne loaderai le chapitre 3 que lorsque j'aurai fini le 4 (pour plus de recul sur l'histoire et tenir compte de vos commentaires !). bises à tous !_


	3. découverte des appartements

_**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! alors, merci merci merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et encore un plus grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer :-) 1000 bisous à vous !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Diabolikvampyr : **merci et voilà la suite ! désolée, elle arrive un peu tard, mais j'étais en congé en Allemagne, sans mes textes et de toute façon, sans internet… vive les chambres d'étudiants ! J'en profite pour te dire qu j'ai adoré ta fic « Love », ca a été une des premières fics HGDM que j'ai lues. _

_**Marilla-Chan** : merci trop bcp (je sais, c'est pas français !). Et voilà la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !_

_**Emils57** : merci merci merci ! voici le chapitre 3, je travaille sur le 4 (dernières retouches) et j'entame le 5._

_**Fol90** : merci pour tes remarques ! j'espère en avoir tenu compte ! pour la longueur des chapitres, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal… je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Eet continue de me donner ton avis et me critiquer, ca me permet de progresser :-)_

_**Sam malefoy** : merci bcp bcp de ton enthousiasme ! ca fait chaud au cœur ! je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les tiennes (bcp de boulot en ce moment…) mais dès que j'ai un moment, je saute dessus et les dévore !_

_**Joli cœur** : merci bcp ! voilà le 3e ! tu m'en diras des nouvelles !_

**Et comme d'habitude, à la fin de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! c'est rapide, pas cher et ca fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Rappel_ : Hermione était restée muette. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle ne pouvait pas _vivre_ avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Où était la caméra cachée ? Elle restait plantée devant le tableau sans pouvoir bouger, comme stupéfixée (on le serait à moins). Finalement, Draco avait réussi à ruiner sa journée…

Malfoy se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard assassin : « Compte pas sur moi pour partager ne serait-ce que la cuvette des WC avec toi ! » cracha t-il.

Hermione, furieuse, se retint de justesse de le frapper, et, après un regard plein de mépris, pénétra dans leur nouvel appartement. Draco enragea et partit d'un pas digne rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards.

« ………………………………………………….. »

La salle des préfets était tout simplement superbe. « Superbe et luxueuse ! » constata Hermione ébahie. De couleur dominante rouge, elle offrait une vue superbe sur le parc de Poudlard.

Un feu crépitait dans l'immense cheminée dont le manteau était orné de différentes coupes et portraits d'anciens préfets. Deux grands canapés en velours et deux fauteuils prenaient place autour d'une table basse en acajou. D'épais tapis étouffaient les pas de la jeune fille alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce. Une bibliothèque conséquente ornait un des murs. « délicate attention ! ».

Des tableaux de nature morte colorés égayaient la salle. Une grande table et plusieurs chaises invitaient les préfets à travailler. On trouvait d'ailleurs sur cette table les emplois du temps des élèves, à distribuer pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient deux portes, donnant certainement sur les chambres.

Une 3e porte, qu'Hermione ouvrit, révéla la salle de bain particulière des préfets. Une immense baignoire, qui tenait d'ailleurs plus de la mini-piscine avec de nombreux robinets, était encastrée dans le sol. Le tableau de la sirène qu'Harry avait décrit avait été remplacé par une magnifique représentation d'un coucher ou lever de soleil.

A gauche de la baignoire, deux lavabos en marbre étaient surmontés d'une immense glace. De chaque côté des lavabos, deux porte-serviettes offraient de grandes et moelleuses serviettes de bain aux couleurs de leur maison. Au fond se trouvait une douche assez spacieuse.

Hermione ne put résister et, ouvrant tous les robinets comme Harry deux ans auparavant, elle se fit couler un bain. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se glissa avec délices dans l'eau brûlante, moussante et parfumée.

Dans un soupir, elle vida son esprit et le laissa flotter, à la dérive, puis finit par repenser à Malfoy. Avait-elle vraiment lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, ce matin lors de la réunion des préfets ? Un chagrin profond, et peut-être aussi comme de l'amertume ?

Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle lors du dîner de début d'année ! L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait cru y voir de l'envie, un désir violent de quelque chose d'inaccessible. Non, elle avait certainement du rêver : Malfoy n'avait d'autres émotions que le mépris et la haine. La preuve, sa réaction face à leur situation ne l'avait pas étonnée. S'il avait pu la tuer sur l'instant, il ne se serait pas gêné. Cependant, il l'intriguait… « Mais arrête de penser à lui ! Harry a besoin de toi, ce n'est pas le moment de te déconcentrer… ».

Après s'être lavée avec un des gels dispensés par la baignoire, elle se leva et s'enroula dans une serviette. Son pyjama était resté dans sa chambre, vu qu'elle ne s'était pas encore installée. « Bah, la porte est à même pas 30 secondes ! ». C'est donc en serviette rouge et or, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules, qu'elle ouvrit la porte…

« ……………………………………………… »

Drago était blanc de rage. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devait passer _un an_ à vivre avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, il avait failli claquer McGonagall. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas compter sur son père pour modifier la situation. Son _père_, comme s'il méritait ce nom… Draco secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à lui.

Malgré la souffrance physique due à la fureur de son père lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il ne pourrait plus plier Draco à sa volonté, le jeune homme éprouvait de la tristesse teintée de pitié, et non de la haine, pour cet homme puissant mais aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. Draco avait déçu son géniteur, il le savait, et son cœur se serra. Même s'il ne le portait plus dans son cœur, une partie de lui réagissait à ces 16 années de soumission et de culpabilité.

Oui, rejoindre Pansy, cette sangsue, et Crabbe et Goyle, ces idiots, valait toujours mieux que de se retrouver seul, encore une fois, à ruminer ces sombres pensées.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Pansy vint s'accrocher à son bras en geignant qu'elle tuerait Miss Je-Sais-Tout si elle s'avisait de toucher à un seul cheveu de son prince. Crabbe et Goyle firent des réflexions grivoises qui étonnèrent Malfoy.

"- Allons, Draco, même si c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, on peut au moins lui accorder ça ; ne me dis pas que toi, tu peux rester insensible à un corps pareil !

Le clin d'œil paillard de Goyle écoeura Draco.

"- C'est une _Moldue_ ! cracha t-il

"- Bah, moi, j'accepterai de me salir un peu si je pouvais coucher avec elle ! Tu crois qu'elle est encore vierge ou le Balafré a eu ce plaisir ?

"- Vous me décevez… je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

Il déclina l'invitation de Pansy à penser ses blessures et à venir réchauffer ses draps et marcha, rageur, vers ses nouveaux appartements. Cependant, ce qu'avaient dit Crabbe et Goyle ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Certes, si Granger n'avait pas été une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, il l'aurait trouvée attirante, voire jolie. Draco secoua la tête : ça y est, Goyle l'avait perverti et il tombait aussi bas que lui. Considérer une _Moldue_, vraiment… !

Non, Granger ne l'intéressait pas. Ou plutôt si, elle l'intéressait, mais pas dans ce sens. Il pouvait se l'avouer, au bout de 6 ans.

Draco était arrivé devant le portrait. Il soupira. Oui, il l'enviait car elle avait _tout_ ce que _lui_ désirait. Où était la justice ? Elle avait des amis, une famille aimante, le respect et l'appréciation de tous ou presque, elle était intelligente, et surtout, elle était libre ! libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait quand cela lui plaisait, et avec qui elle voulait ! A quoi bon être de sang pur s'il ne pouvait obtenir le dixième de ce qu'elle avait, _elle_ ?

Pourrait-il un jour connaître avec quelqu'un l'intimité et la connivence qu'elle partageait avec Potter et Weasley ? Ou cela lui serait-il toujours refusé, au nom des traditions, de son patronyme et de son rang ? Elle semblait toujours si heureuse ! Sauf quand elle tombait sur lui… Ses yeux si vivants alors flamboyaient de colère contre lui. Une Gorgone ! oui, mais une Gorgone heureuse… Et lui n'arrivait pas à retrouver un seul moment de bonheur dans sa vie.

« Macte !» et il pénétra dans la pièce que seules les bougies éclairaient.

Il allait rejoindre sa chambre pour hurler silencieusement son désespoir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit… et qu'une Hermione vêtue uniquement d'une serviette en sortit. La jeune fille, surprise, rougit vivement et s'écria :

"- purée, Malfoy ! ça va pas, non ?

"- calme toi, la mioche, c'est ma salle autant que la tienne. Et rassure toi, j'ai déjà vu des filles en serviettes, répondit-il un sourire en coin.

S'amusant de la situation, il s'appuya au mur et détailla ostensiblement Hermione. Ca allait la mettre mal à l'aise et ainsi, elle paierait un peu pour avoir été plus heureuse que lui. « Goyle a raison, en effet… », songea t-il. « elle est plutôt potable. Elle semble fragile et forte à la fois… »

"- t'es pas mal pour une Sang-de-Bourbe… il prenait plaisir à voir sa fureur augmenter.

"- Ferme les yeux et laisse moi passer !

Mal à l'aise, Hermione courut vers sa chambre sous le regard amusé et moqueur de Draco (_qui ne ferma évidement pas les yeux _!). La porte claqua violemment et Draco ricana avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Bizarrement, cet événement lui avait remonté le moral. Après avoir désinfecté ses plaies et refait son bandage, il se coucha rapidement et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Rouge de honte, elle essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Quelle idiote ! Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait plus se comporter ici comme elle le faisait chez elle ou dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor. Grrr ! si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait baffé pour l'avoir regardée aussi vulgairement, comme si elle n'était qu'une proie supplémentaire à mettre dans son lit. Elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou pour effacer de son visage cette expression paillarde.

De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur, et ne réussit qu'à se faire affreusement mal. Elle étouffa un cri puis se calma. Pour se passer les nerfs, elle ordonna et rangea sa chambre, puis se mit au lit. Sa chambre ne différait pas beaucoup du dortoir pour filles. Elle était juste individuelle, et, de fait, plus silencieuse.

Soudain, le papotage de Ginny, Lavande et Parvati lui manqua. Pattenrond, sentant le moral de sa maîtresse faiblir, quitta son pouf en velours posé près de la fenêtre pour venir ronronner et donner des coups de tête à Hermione, puis finit par s'installer confortablement sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Hermione s'endormit difficilement et rêva encore du combat au Ministère.

« …………………………………………….. »

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva fatiguée, mais de meilleure humeur. Une nouvelle journée de cours ! Elle se prépara et gagna la salle commune. Sur la table, elle trouva un mot à côté de la pile d'emplois du temps : « j'ai pris les emplois du temps des Serpentards et des Serdaigles. Occupe toi des autres. Réunion des préfets : sois ici ce soir, à 21h ». Typiquement Malfoyen : le parchemin ne contenait que des ordres… Cela arrivait-il à Malfoy de ne pas considérer les autres comme ses serfs ? Hermione soupira, prit la pile qui restait et rejoignit ses amis pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Cette année, Hermione avait décidé de s'orienter vers la médicomagie, réservant la SALE pour ses temps de loisirs. Harry et Ron avait tout deux opté pour la carrière d'Aurors. Désormais, seuls les cours de DCFM, potions, de sortilèges, de botanique et de soins seraient communs. Hermione soupira : la séparation n'allait pas arranger leur moral, à tous.

"- Hermione ! ouf, tu es vivante… je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Hier, on t'a attendue dans la salle commune, puis on a commencé à se faire du souci, mais Ginny nous a expliqué... devoir partager un appart' avec la _fouine_ ! Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête ! s'écria Harry

"- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins, hein, sinon, gare à lui ! s'exclama Ron

Hermione rougit malgré elle en repensant au regard salace de Malfoy hier mais répondit :

"- non, ne vous inquiétez pas. On va s'éviter autant que possible.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, et vit Malfoy distribuer les emplois du temps. Malfoy la regarda d'un air interrogatif, puis il détourna son regard et reporta son attention sur la 1e année qui lui demandait le chemin vers la cabane de Hagrid.

"- Voici vos emplois du temps. On commence par potions, histoire de se mettre en forme. Comme c'est un cours de niveau 1 après BUSE, il est commun entre médicomages, Aurors, pharmagiens et spécialisation en potions.

"- Génial, Rogue pour bien commencer la journée, y'a que ça de vrai ! Enfin, pour une fois il n'y aura pas _que_ des Serpentards… répondit Harry d'une voix morne

"- Oui, mais vu nos spécialités, on va en baver, gémit Ron. Regarde : 8h de Rogue pour nous !

"- Et 12h pour moi, les garçons, alors ne vous plaignez pas ! répliqua Hermione. Je vais avoir la chance et le privilège de le voir _tous les jours_ ! dont _6h_ le mercredi, pour les cours spécialisés ! argh !

Neville avait opté cette année pour une spécialisation en botanique et ne verrait donc que très peu ses amis, sauf lors des cours communs de base en connaissance des végétaux. Consciente de sa déception, Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione sourit et pour remettre un peu de baume à son cœur, les invita tous pour une « pendaison de crémaillère » pour le repas du soir, vers 19h. Harry, enthousiasmé par cette idée, déclara qu'il demanderait à Dobby de leur concocter un petit menu de fête.

"- Hey, il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas se faire enguirlander par Rogue dès la rentrée ! rappela Hermione

"- Et c'est parti pour deux heures de réjouissances… ronchonna Harry.

* * *

_Et voila, fin... du 3e chapitre ! J'espère que ca vous a plu (ahhh, les scènes dans la salle de bain, je crois que plus classique, tu meurs, mais aussi plus intéressant, y'a pas !)._

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer l'auteur :-) ! **

_bisous et au prochain chapitre (en bonne voie, je vous rassure) !_


	4. cours de potion et papotage

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

« _(voix enjouée très haut perchée) : Bonjour ! Bonjour !_

_Tiens, voilà l'elfe ! »_

_Euh, non, ok, ça c'est « Donjon de Naheulbeuk ! mais j'adore la voix de l'elfe, elle me fait vraiment triper ! _

_

* * *

__Donc, bonjour à tous !_

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas : enfin le 4e chapitre ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, je n'en suis d'ailleurs toujours pas contente (mais bon, hein, le mieux est l'ennemi du bien !). J'ai dû le réécrire au moins 3 fois, j'ai changé d'idées et rechangé._

_J'ai trouvé que ce que j'avais écrit était bcp trop noir, donc j'ai allégé l'atmosphère. Si ça vous semble encore trop noir et larmoyant, n'hésitez pas et _**reviewer moi pour me donner vos commentaires !**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Oceana-666** : merci beaucoup ! oui, je sais, j'ai déjà une copine qui m'a dit qu'elle était bizarre, cette fic… trop détaillée côté sentiments et réflexions, mais je vais essayer de corriger ça (ou pas d'ailleurs, j'aime bien être bizarre lol !)._

_**Agrippine57** : wahou ! alors là, merci mille fois ! je savais pas que ma fic pouvait déchaîner un tel enthousiasme ! ça fait trop plaisir ! (l'auteur a une petite larme à l'œil de joie et de fierté). Et donc voilà la suite, ma belle !_

_Voilà, à tous, big kisses and enjoy !_

**et please, n'oubliez pas de me reviewer ! ;-) **

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 :**

_Rappel : Hermione sourit et pour remettre un peu de baume à son cœur, les invita tous pour une « pendaison de crémaillère » pour le repas du soir, vers 19h. Harry, réjoui à cette idée, déclara qu'il demanderait à Dobby de leur concocter un petit menu de fête._

_"- Hey, il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas se faire enguirlander par Rogue dès la rentrée ! rappela Hermione"_

_"- Et c'est parti pour deux heures de réjouissances… ronchonna Harry."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Deux heures plus tard, le trio sortit du cachot la mine sombre et défaite. S'ils avaient pensé que la présence de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles atténuerait l'animosité de Rogue à leur égard, le professeur eut tôt fait de leur prouver à quel point ils s'étaient fourvoyés.

Sans Neville pour passer ses nerfs, Rogue se rabattit sur Harry, sa deuxième cible préférée. Le sort s'acharnant sur eux, nos amis découvrirent avec horreur que Malfoy participerait à _tous_ les cours de potion. En effet le jeune homme était inscrit en spécialité potions, pour devenir l'adjoint puis le successeur du professeur. Ils durent non seulement subir sans broncher les insultes de Rogue sur leur incompétence, mais ils furent en plus obligés d'endurer les sarcasmes du blond.

Le pire atteignit son sommet vers la fin du cours. Rogue passait dans les rangs, enguirlandant les Griffondors sur leur manque d'attention (« Potter, une feuille de myrte, pas deux ! espèce d'incapable ! et ça veut devenir _Auror_ ! 10 points de moins pour Griffondor ! ») ou félicitant un Serpentard, voire un Serdaigle (« Ah ! Monsieur Malefoy, voilà exactement la couleur que j'attendais pour cette potion ! 5 points pour Serpentard ! »).

Puis, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Rogue revint vers son bureau et réclama l'attention de ses élèves :

"- prenez en notes vos devoirs s'il vous plaît… je veux, pour dans deux mois, que vous m'apportiez une fiole de la potion _curationis_ (un geste de sa baguette, et soudain le tableau se couvrit d'une écriture minuscule). Cela concerne chaque spécialité puisque c'est une potion de soins. Aucun retard ni excuse ne sera toléré."

Les élèves poussèrent des soupirs d'exaspération devant la longueur de la liste d'ingrédients et les multiples étapes pour sa fabrication. Mais le pire était encore à venir :

"- ah, et j'oubliais : comme je suis extrêmement généreux (« ah bon ? » pensa amèrement Harry), vous réaliserez cette potion à deux (brouhaha des élèves qui essayent de former des groupes)… _silence dans la salle !_ je ne suis pas stupide au point de _vous_ laisser former les groupes. Donc, vous vous répartirez selon cette feuille (un parchemin apparut devant chaque élève). Je ne tiendrais compte d'_aucune_ réclamation. Débrouillez-vous !"

Harry ouvrit sa feuille avec appréhension : « quoi ? _Pansy Parkinson_ ? je rêve, tout mais pas ça ! ». Des clameurs s'élevaient autour de lui. Apparemment, Rogue avait fait en sorte que chaque élève se retrouve avec quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait pas. Ron leva les yeux vers Harry et mima un vomissement : il était tombé sur Crabb. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, inquiet.

Cette dernière était très pâle. Elle tenait sa feuille à la main et lisait et relisait le nom qui y était noté sans pouvoir croire à son infortune. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, ce n'est pas Harry qu'elle regarda mais un Draco encore plus pâle qu'elle. Elle murmurait : « c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Je ne vais pas _en plus_ me le coltiner pour les cours ! ».

Malfoy, fou de rage, était déjà devant Rogue :

"- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez fait une légère erreur concernant ma répartition…"

"- Une _erreur_, Monsieur Malfoy ? demande Rogue d'un ton doucereux mais dangereux. _Vraiment… ?_ De toute façon, en quoi cela change t-il quelque chose pour vous ? vous partagez déjà tous deux une certaine… _intimité_, me suis-je laissé dire. Quelques heures en plus ne devraient donc pas vous déranger. Et maintenant, _dehors tous_ ! les 1e années attendent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moroses, Harry, Ron et Hermione picorèrent leur assiette au repas du midi. Tous soupiraient à l'idée de devoir collaborer avec un Serpentard. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient obtenir une note correcte…

"- essayez de voir le bon côté des choses ! suggéra Ginny. Après cette période vous pourrez être définitivement certains que Parkinson réagit comme une enfant de 3 ans, que Crabb n'a que deux neurones et que Malfoy, ma foi, est aussi méprisant qu'il en a l'air."

Harry ricana.

"- On n'a pas besoin de passer _deux mois_ avec eux pour savoir ça, cinq minutes suffisent !"

"- Moi, ça ne me déplairait pas, de devoir collaborer avec Malfoy… répliqua rêveusement Luna, qui s'était jointe à eux. Je t'envie un peu, tu sais, Hermione."

_"- Quoi_ ? s'écrièrent en même temps Harry, Ron et Hermione."

"- Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ! grogna Ron"

Neville eut soudain le regard flou, comme blessé. Il loucha sur Luna, qui lui rendit un regard interloqué. Le jeune homme soupira et reporta son attention sur le morceau de tarte qu'il martyrisait depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes, en fait, depuis que Luna s'était assise à côté de lui à la table des Griffondors.

Luna reprit :

"- Bah quoi ? vous en faites une tête !"

Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui était devenue toute rouge.

"- Aide moi, Ginny… ! On en a déjà parlé, toutes les deux, dit elle en reportant son attention sur le trio. Un jour, on s'est fait une liste des garçons les plus craquants de Poudlard…"

"- Mais on a pas été les seules à faire ça, Parvatil et Padma en avaient fait une depuis déjà longtemps ! coupa précipitamment Ginny en regardant Harry avec des yeux suppliants"

"- Bref, évidemment, Harry arrive en tête de notre classement…" (Harry devint rouge pivoine et sembla soudain absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures)

"- Et toi, Ron, pour Luna tu arrives en 3e…" (Ron haussa les épaules)

A ces mots, Neville avait pâli et il s'étrangla. Luna le scruta d'une œil interrogateur. Elle lui lança un rapide « Ca va ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » mais Hermione la coupa :

"- Et qui est le 2e… ? Non, ne me dis rien, tu me fais peur…"

"- Désolée Hermione, mais on est pas les seules à penser que Malfoy, bien qu'odieux, est une bombe ambulante."

"- Ginny ! Hermione paraissait choquée. Mais enfin, il nous _déteste_ ! C'est une parfaite tête-à-claque, un monstre sans cœur, orgueilleux et…"

"- Oui, mais il est vraiment trop bien fichu ! Ecoute Hermione, la moitié, non, les ¾ des filles de Poudlard seraient prêtes à avaler un verre de morve de troll pour être à ta place."

"- Beurk… et tu en fais partie !"

"- Euh (elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry), pas à ce point, mais bon, tu comprends ? Certaines filles de l'école sont venues me voir hier pour me supplier de leur rapporter tout ce que tu me diras sur lui…"

_"- Pardon_ !"

"- « et tu pourrais demander à Hermione s'il porte des boxer ou des caleçons ? et c'est vrai qu'il est super musclé ? C'est quoi, son parfum préféré ? Et comment est-il au réveil ? Oh, je suis sûre qu'il doit être trop chou ! » singea Ginny"

"- C'est pas vrai ! Hermione explosa. Mais elles s'imaginent quoi ? que je passe mon temps à _reluquer_ une fouine !"

"- C'est ce que je ferai si j'étais à ta place ! répondit malicieusement Luna. Neville, tu es sûr que ça va ?" (_clin d'œil au tome 5 : conversation Harry/McGonagall sur son orientation, en présence de Ombrage_)

Voyant la fureur d'Hermione augmenter, Luna préféra clore le sujet et se mit à parler botanique avec Ron et Neville (qui reprit des couleurs). Ginny, mal à l'aise, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Juste après, Harry se leva en prétextant l'oubli d'un livre extrêmement important pour le cours suivant. Sa gène et son piètre mensonge étaient tellement évidents qu'Hermione ne put se retenir de lui glisser : « vas vite la rejoindre ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le reste de l'après-midi d'Hermione se passa tranquillement. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne partageait pas ses autres cours avec le deuxième préfet en chef, et se passionna pour sa première leçon sur les virus et microbes magiques. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune exténuée et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils moelleux. Cette première journée l'avait confirmée dans sa voie : elle était faite pour aider et soigner.

De plus, la reprise des cours permettait au petit groupe de penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements de l'an passé. L'ambiance était plus joyeuse, plus détendue. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire, et la présence de Ginny à ses côtés ne ferait que l'aider. Hermione avait facilement déchiffré le comportement de Neville, et se promit d'en parler à Luna le plus tôt possible. La jeune fille se souvint de sa promesse à Harry et décida qu'elle se plongerait dans les livres de la bibliothèque dès qu'elle aurait du temps de libre. Elle poussa un soupir de fatigue et décida d'abandonner le confort de son fauteuil pour commencer ses devoirs.

Elle vit alors sur la table le couvert dressé pour 6 personnes et se souvint de son invitation. « une excellente soirée en perspective !». Elle alla troquer sa robe de sorcier contre un pantalon noir et un haut asymétrique léger. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue et laissa quelques mèches tomber artistiquement sur son cou. Une touche de parfum, un maquillage léger et elle fut prête.

Son regard tomba alors sur une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge, posée sur le rebord du lavabo (_bah oui, elle se maquillait devant la glace de la salle de bain !_). Intriguée, Hermione saisit délicatement le flacon et le porta à hauteur des yeux. Les mots « remissus defixus extenuo expurgare » étaient écrit en lettres gothiques sur l'étiquette, que complétait une note rapide : « 3 fois par jour. Renouveler au besoin l'application. Ne pas dépasser 5 applications par jour. Ne pas utiliser sur les jeunes enfants, les femmes enceintes et les personnes âgées. Tenir éloigné du feu.» La jeune fille était persuadée que l'écriture était celle de Rogue. Cette bouteille devait provenir de son armoire personnelle. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouteille, et une forte odeur chlorée et éthérée lui fit froncer le nez. Elle reposa doucement la fiole. Un antiseptique ? Pas seulement, pensa t-elle, une odeur inconnue mais entêtante flottait également, une odeur qu'elle reliait instinctivement à une puissante magie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car alors, on frappa à la porte. Il était 19h, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville venaient d'arriver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la pause de midi, Malfoy était parti passer ses nerfs sur Pansy. La jeune fille, habituée à ses sautes d'humeur, ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle essaya de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle put. Elle s'offrit à lui sans rien dire, et Draco la prit sauvagement, la dominant de toute sa force et sa colère. Puis il la quitta sans un mot, ni même un regard. Le cœur serré, Pansy se rhabilla. Elle était désormais certaine que jamais Draco ne l'aimerait. Au cours de ces cinq années, il ne lui avait pas vraiment accordé d'attention. En fait, à qui en avait-il accordé ? Sa mère, peut-être, et son père. Devait-elle continuer cette mascarade ? Non, mieux valait qu'elle oublie son rêve d'idylle avec lui… La tête haute, elle se composa un sourire et rejoignit ses amies. (_et voilà comment, pour l'histoire, on se débarrasse de Parkinson_ !)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco ne s'était pas senti soulagé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Pire, il en avait honte. Il avait toujours eu Pansy à ses côtés et avait joué avec elle comme avec un chien. Jamais il ne s'était demandé si elle avait le moindre sentiment. Il s'en fichait. Mais ce midi, dans ses yeux… de la tristesse et de la résignation. Comme ce qu'il lisait parfois dans les yeux de Granger. _Travailler_ avec Granger… comme si être préfet avec elle ne suffisait pas ! Encore un coup du vieux cinglé, certainement, car le professeur Rogue n'aurait jamais volontairement contrarié Draco. Un parrain coupe t-il l'herbe sous les pieds de son filleul ?

Enfin, au moins était-il assuré d'avoir une excellente note. Il aurait pu tomber sur Potter… Et peut-être en profiterait-il pour découvrir pourquoi Granger évitait ses sarcasmes. Décidément, elle l'intriguait vraiment ! Même sa colère maintenant paraissait différente. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la changer à ce point ? Elle semblait joyeuse mais portait un masque. Lors du cours de potion, il avait vu, de temps à autres, son regard se voiler et se perdre au loin, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait Harry. Elle semblait alors soucieuse et angoissée. Etait-elle amoureuse du balafré ? Beurk… enfin, entre bande de ratés, on se comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Mais du coup, Draco s'ennuyait… foi de Malfoy, il ferait tout pour retrouver son ennemi d'antan et sa verve !

Draco sortit de ses pensées en voyant l'heure et rejoignit son cours spécialisé de botanique. Au repas du soir, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Granger à sa table, ni d'ailleurs sa bande de clowns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un excellent repas (ils remercièrent chaleureusement Dobby et l'invitèrent à manger avec eux mais celui-ci refusa), les rescapés du Ministère prirent bièreaubeurre et thé assis dans les canapés, réchauffés par la douche chaleur du feu. Hermione remarqua avec un sourire que Ginny et Harry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, très proches, voire collés. Neville était en pleine conversation avec Luna et Ron parlait à voix basse à Harry. Hermione, fatiguée, ferma les yeux un instant.

Le rire de Ginny la réveilla :

"- Mais Ron, tu es franchement aveugle, non ? Parvati n'attend qu'un geste de ta part !"

_"- Quoi _? vraiment ? répondit Ron, surpris. Euh, enfin… Mince ! Ginny, tu as écouté ce que je disais à Harry ! Espèce de…"

"- ... Adorable petite sœur qui te conseille de l'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi."

"- Ginny, interrompit Hermione, ça ne sera pas aussi romantique que tu l'imagines, je te rappelle que désormais c'est en _groupe_ qu'on ira là-bas…"

"- Bah, deux, c'est un groupe, non ? marmonna Ron"

"- Ron, deux, c'est un _couple_, pas un groupe… Dumbledore veut qu'on soit minimum cinq pour se promener là-bas."

"- Ok, alors : Harry et Ginny, Parvarti et moi, et puis toi. Ca marche ?"

Cette proposition la mit en colère.

"- et puis quoi, encore ! je n'ai pas envie de jouer les pièces rapportées ! et de toute façon, les préfets en chef doivent obligatoirement accompagner des 1e et 2e années. Donc, vraiment _désolée_, mais tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour tenir la chandelle. Et puis, en fait, en tant que préfet de Griffondor, _tu_ devrais te proposer pour te coltiner des petits !"

"- mais Hermy… !protesta Ron, penaud"

Les yeux d'Hermione lançait des éclairs. Elle était aussi en colère, voir plus (si c'était possible), que lorsqu'il y avait eu le bal, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que Ron lui avait demandé d'y aller avec lui car il n'y avait plus personne de libre. Cette fois-ci encore, Ron l'avait blessée, certes involontairement, mais son cœur en avait pris un coup : en effet, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était seule. Quelque chose lui manquait.

Viktor Krum ? Ils s'étaient séparés mi-août : lui n'avait plus le temps d'avoir une petite amie avec son entraînement intensif, elle ne supportait plus la distance. Ils restaient cependant en bon terme et s'étaient assez souvent envoyé des hiboux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'amis désormais, mais ils n'oublieraient pas leur histoire : on oublie jamais sa première fois. Cependant, se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un, se réveiller à côté d'une personne très chère, aimer et être aimée, tout cela lui manquait.

Brusquement, son regard se vida et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Trop, c'était trop : le retour de Voldemort, Malfoy, le cours de potion, ses cauchemars... elle sentit des larmes couler.

Ses amis, stupéfaits, s'étaient tus et la regardaient d'un air anxieux. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte d'entre eux, le pilier sur lequel tous se reposaient. Réfléchie, altruiste et courageuse, jamais ils ne l'avaient vue flancher face à un danger. Pour eux, elle était leur bouclier. Et ce soir, muets de stupeur, ils découvraient que derrière ces remparts se cachait une jeune fille comme les autres, et qui souffrait.

Hermione essuya son visage et d'une voix tremblante murmura :

"- désolée, je suis très fatiguée, j'irai mieux demain."

Ginny fut la plus rapide à sortir de sa stupeur :

"- Franchement, Ron, t'es vraiment trop bête ! Pfffff, les garçons ! Tous les mêmes, ils ne comprendront jamais les filles… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin pour hériter de types pareils ! T'es vraiment le roi des abrutis, tu ne mérites pas l'amitié d'Hermione. Tiens, demain j'irai parlé à Parvarti, et on va bien voir comment tu t'en sors, ça va être marrant !"

Hermione imagina la scène et ne put s'empêcher, malgré son chagrin, d'éclater de rire. Elle savait à quel point Parvarti pouvait rendre la vie dure à ses amoureux transis. Elle savait se faire désirer : clins d'œil coquins, soupirs langoureux, caresses légères, et quand le garçon voulait répondre à ses avances, elle s'esquivait habilement, le laissant affamé. Ron allait avoir du fil à retordre.

Alors Hermione réalisa que, bien que Ron n'ait pas de tact, elle avait la chance d'avoir des amis aimants et attentifs. Que demander de plus en ce moment ? Ginny avait percé l'abcès et son cœur s'allégea. Elle sourit à ses amis, d'un sourire indulgent, des larmes encore aux coins des yeux, mais des larmes de joie.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Malfoy.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! (non, non, me tapez pas ! j'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres, mais ça fait quand même 6 pages word en Times ! sorry sorry m(--)m )_

_Alors, ça vous a plu/déplu ? **Donnez moi vite votre avis ! (l'auteur lance un regard avide à ses lecteurs adorés, et attend désespérément des commentaires, et puis anticipe avec bonheur la lecture de leur reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est constructif)**_

_Et pour vous allécher un peu :_

Prochain chapitre : on en apprend un peu plus sur le secret de Malfoy (des idées ? postez les moi !) et on découvre que Hermione cache aussi quelque chose. Et puis évidemment, les relations de nos deux préfets évoluent…


	5. le secret de Draco

_**Note de l'auteur** : bonjour à tous et à toutes ! désolée pour ce silence radio depuis quelques jours, mais tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse folle ! entre copain qui revient d'Allemagne, boulot monstrueux pour mon stage et tout et tout… _

_donc, voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

_vous savez que j'attends toujours avec impatience _**vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises**_ ! J'adore vous lire !_

_je mettrais bientôt le chapitre 6 en ligne car je crois avoir fini le 7 (quelques peaufinements histoire de…). D'ici là, gros bisous !_

_(et vive les Cowboys Fringants !)

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Agrippine57** : salut, toi ! ça va ? pour Naheulbeuk, t'as vu qu'ils ont sorti une BD ! ils ont repris mot pour mot l'aventure audio, mais maintenant, on a leurs têtes ! et désolée, oui, j'adore être un brin sadique ! je m'excuse pour le délai, mais merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_**Linoubell** : merci beaucoup t'es trop gentille. Pour le nombre de fics, je sais pas, déjà faut que j'arrive au bout de celle-là, sinon, pour le nombre de chapitres de cette fic, au moins une quinzaine, je pense._

_**Love-pingo** : sympa ton surnom ! voilà la suite !_

_**Sam malefoy** : bonjour toi ! arrête, t'excuse pas, tu m'en mettra une pour ce cahpitre:-) ! sorry, j'ai encore pas eu le temps de lire tes fics, g honte… mais g à peine du tps pour écrire la mienne ! je te jure, je vais bientôt les lire ! merci bcp et kiss_

_**Rose Potter** : oui, c'est un trait de mon caractère, parfois j'aime être sadique… mais voilà la suite ! alors, on dit merci ki ? kiss !_

_**Elviera **: merci beaucoup miss ! j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas… et pour Dray, y'a moi aussi:-) !_

_**Oceana-666** : rebonjour miss ! merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Rappel : Alors Hermione réalisa que, bien que Ron n'ait pas de tact, elle avait la chance d'avoir des amis aimants et attentifs. Que demander de plus en ce moment ? Ginny avait percé l'abcès et son cœur s'allégea. Elle sourit à ses amis, d'un sourire indulgent, des larmes encore aux coins des yeux, mais des larmes de joie._

_Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Malfoy._

"- mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez là, par Merlin ! Vous vous croyez où ? A la plage, au restaurant, au Trois Balais ! _Dégagez de là_ !"

"- Du calme Malfoy, comme tu me l'as déjà dit : « c'est ma salle autant que la tienne », j'y invite qui je veux et quand je veux."

Draco ne répondit rien car, interloqué, il dévisageait Hermione. Son visage était marqué de larmes, mais elle souriait. Elle semblait si heureuse ! Il ne sut pourquoi mais à cet instant, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, partager son bonheur et rire aussi. Il s'avança vers elle, mu par ce sentiment, mais se reprit bien vite quand Ron répondit, d'une voix excédée :

"- Malfoy, tu commences à nous gonfler sérieusement. On a été invité par Hermione, tu n'étais pas là donc ça ne pouvait pas te déranger !"

"- J'ai jamais permis qu'une bande d'abrutis profonds viennent saccager ma salle commune : vous avez foutu des _traces_ sur la table basse et vous avez laissé des _miettes_ sur l'autre. Vous êtes pas chez vous !"

"- Malfoy, c'est bon, dit Hermione en soupirant, on va nettoyer de toute façon, on est pas des porcs non plus ! Et tu n'es pas le seul à vivre ici, donc pas le seul à décider ! répliqua t-elle en le fustigeant du regard."

"- Rien à faire ! pour l'instant, vous, les loosers, vous disparaissez de ma vue. J'ai une réunion dans 10 minutes et j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit en votre compagnie."

Tous hésitèrent, mais Hermione chuchota :

"- Allez-y, c'était prévu, c'est la réunion des préfets. Je vous verrai demain."

"- Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Harry"

Hermione hocha la tête et lui rendit un petit sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Les amis de la jeune fille sortirent donc en jetant un regard plein de menaces à Malfoy.

Draco était devant Hermione, à peine un mètre les séparait. Hermione, exaspérée, resta assise dans son fauteuil mais détourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Encore une fois, il la mettait mal à l'aise. Ne pouvait-il la laisser seule un moment sans venir lui chercher des noises ?

"- tu devrais aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage.

"- Pardon ? dit-elle, incrédule. Malfoy lui avait parlé d'une voix douce et calme, sans trace d'ironie. Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"- Il y a encore des traces de larmes sur ton visage, ça fait désordre. Les autres préfets seront là dans un instant, et je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient ainsi le premier soir. De plus, ils croiraient que c'est moi qui t'ai fait pleurer."

"- Malfoy, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Mais tu ne dois pas connaître ça, ça te rabaisserait trop."

Elle voulut le foudroyer du regard, mais ses éclairs se noyèrent dans la profondeur du regard que Malfoy posa sur elle. Perplexe, elle y lut du regret et de la tristesse. Cela la paralysa.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être inconfortable face à Hermione. La jeune fille le vit se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il revint un gant à la main.

"- Je sais bien que tu ne pleurais pas, idiote ! Les bruits de couloirs, tu connais ? J'ai pas envie que, ayant mal interprété, le fou vienne me dire que je te torture. Tiens, applique ça sur tes yeux, ça devrait les dégonfler."

Hermione ne sut que dire, à part : « Merci… » (_et non, leurs mains ne se touchèrent pas quand elle saisit le gant !_). Malfoy venait de faire un geste vers elle, non ! Et ce n'était pas pour la gifler ! Et même si c'était pour préserver sa réputation, était-il possible que, de temps à autre, la glace entourant le petit prince des Serpentards puisse fondre ? Ou son attitude actuelle n'était-elle encore qu'une facette pour la préparation d'un mauvais tour ? Elle ne savait que penser. Hermione appuya le gant sur ses yeux. La fraîcheur qu'il dispensa la soulagea.

On frappa alors à la porte, et le jeune homme se dirigea pour l'ouvrir. Il venait d'enclencher la poignée quand il dit lentement, sans se retourner :

"- Evidemment, ça reste entre toi et moi. Je ne t'ai jamais apporté de gant, ok ?"

Ce compromis fit sourire Hermione, et elle répondit : « bien sûr ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était 10pm, la réunion des préfets venaient de se terminer et la ronde des préfets de Serdaigles commençaient. Après une discussion enlevée, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent à faire les rondes un samedi sur deux (_privilège des préfets en chef, une ronde tous les 15 jours car ils ont d'autres responsabilités_). Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face avec les autres et avaient perdu : alors que tous profiteraient de leur samedi soir pour s'amuser et se détendre, eux seraient condamnés à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard avec eux-mêmes pour seule compagnie (_les pauvres_ ;-) ).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco et Hermione étaient installés dans les canapés de la salle commune des préfets après une longue journée. La nuit était tombée, le repas avait été copieux et tous deux somnolaient un peu. Hermione buvait une tasse de thé, et Draco contemplait une figurine de Quidditch, un attrapeur.

Ils évitaient de se parler. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé le devoir de Rogue, et ils repoussaient le début de leur collaboration. De même, ils ne s'étaient rien dit lors de leur première ronde, samedi dernier, sauf des « on va à droite », « on monte l'étage pour voir si les 2e années sont calmes » et autres phrases du même acabit (_désespérant…_). Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne commenceraient pas avant la 2e semaine d'Octobre, ils n'avaient donc pas à encadrer de groupes. Ron et Harry, ainsi que les autres, s'étaient peu à peu rassérénés vis-à-vis de d'Hermione, car cette dernière affichait désormais un sourire constant sur ses lèvres.

Draco, involontairement, se surprit à espionner Hermione pour saisir son sourire.

Comme la fois où Pattenrond avait déchiqueté son devoir d'herbologie. Traces de pattes, lacérations, poils collés, Draco avait été furieux de découvrir le parchemin ravagé par cette horrible bestiole, et avait déboulé dans la chambre d'Hermione, les lambeaux de son devoir à la main. En voyant son visage rouge, à la limite de l'apoplexie, Hermione avait explosé de rire. C'est vrai que, en y repensant, il devait avoir l'air d'un clown, braillant, gesticulant comme un fou, proférant des menaces plus incroyables les une que les autres. Il avait fini par se figer de honte, mais Hermione riait toujours aux larmes, et, drapé dans sa dignité, il était ressorti, aussi enragé qu'il était entré. Hermione s'était ensuite excusée, mais il avait boudé.

Il avait été tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer la chambre de la jeune fille… Par simple curiosité, il aurait aimé savoir si, comme Pansy, elle avait recouvert ses murs de posters de stars du cinéma et de la chanson. Pansy… depuis un moment, il l'évitait, tout comme il évitait Crabb, Goyle, et Blaise, en partie car il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt rejoindre le Lord, mais aussi simplement parce qu'il ne supportait plus leur présence. Il avait besoin d'air, de liberté, mais il ne savait pas où ni dans quoi la trouver.

Hermione avait apprécié à sa juste valeur le geste de Malefoy, mais dès le lendemain, l'attitude du jeune homme était revenu à ce froid glacial. Ses cours l'intéressaient particulièrement, et comme d'habitude, elle se lança à corps perdu dans ses études. Cependant, elle prenait toujours le temps de rejoindre les filles du dortoir des Griffondors le soir pour d'interminables conversations. Elle régalait ses amies de détails insignifiants sur Malfoy, comme « hier, il s'est levé après moi, et s'est enfermé ½ heure dans la salle de bain, j'ai dû hurler et cogner comme une folle à la porte pour avoir le droit d'aller me brosser les dents » (_hyper intéressant…_). Si ces informations lui paraissaient dénuées d'intérêt, pour les autres filles, c'était un moment d'intense papotage et de ragot. Chaque phrase était commentée, répétée, déformée et amplifiée. Cela faisait sourire Hermione.

Ses recherches à la bibliothèque pour aider Harry se révélèrent être un échec, mais elle n'osait en parler à son ami, de peur que son fragile bonheur retrouvé avec la plus jeune des Weasley ne se brise à nouveau.

La discussion avec Luna avait été courte mais fertile : elle vit Neville et Luna se tenir par la main dès le lendemain. Ah ! les yeux emplis de bonheur de Neville ! Pour Ron, malheureusement, (mais on s'y attendait !) cela paraissait un peu plus ardu. Décidée à ne pas s'en mêler (un peu parce qu'il l'avait blessée au repas de crémaillère), Hermione observait les efforts maladroits du rouquin pour s'approcher d'une Parvarti qui se laissait difficilement aborder. Ses amis avaient tenté de la caser avec un 7e année de Serdaigle, mais Hermione avait décliné, prétextant qu'elle n'avait ni le temps ni la tête à ça.

C'était vrai : elle commençait sérieusement à s'affoler. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle n'avait plus le choix, mais elle n'en avait compris les implications qu'il y a à peine une semaine. Elle avait alors tenté de cacher son désarroi, mais hier, Ginny l'avait trouvé blanche et pétrifiée dans la bibliothèque, et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Hermione avait bafouillé qu'elle redoutait la sortie à Pré-au-Lard : elle s'imaginait un scénario catastrophe dans lequel des Mangemorts venaient tuer les élèves. Elle n'avait pas dû paraître très convaincante. Pourtant, ce n'était malheureusement qu'à moitié vrai… Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et mordait ses draps le soirs pour étouffer ses larmes, torturée. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle devait le faire et elle ne voulait en parler à personne. Elle allait mettre sa vie en danger, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Elle essayait donc, en prévision de cette sortie, de se blinder et de rester de marbre, insensible, tel Malfoy.

« Malfoy… » Deux semaines étaient déjà passées et si ses bleus et cicatrices semblaient être en bonne voie de guérison, il portait toujours son bandage à la main. Lorsque Hermione s'était souvenue de la potion de guérison et qu'elle voulut l'étudier, la fiole avait disparu de la salle de bain, sûrement rangée dans la chambre de Malfoy. Elle avait néanmoins une bonne idée de ce que c'était. Cependant, les conséquences que cela impliquerait si elle avait raison lui donnèrent des frissons. Cela lui fit oublier son propre problème. Devait-elle en parler avec lui ?

C'est ce à quoi elle pensait en sirotant son thé, ce soir.

Draco s'étira et bailla longuement. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchit quelques instants mais finit par se lancer au moment où Malfoy se levait pour regagner sa chambre :

"- Malfoy, je peux te poser une question ?"

"- Pourquoi ? t'as besoin d'aide en potion ? ricana t-il"

"- Non, c'est pas ça… Hermione inspira et prit son courage à deux mains. Ecoute, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais je m'inquiète pour toi… (Une pause) je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et je ne te demande pas de me le dire, mais, est-ce si grave que tu doives encore porter un bandage ?"

"- Laisse tomber, ok ! je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et même si j'en avais envie, ce n'est pas à une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ que j'irai me confier ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ne te mêle pas de ma vie ! cracha t-il"

Le ton ne découragea pas Hermione. Une fois lancée, elle était difficile à arrêter :

"- Mais, enfin, on n'utilise pas un produit à base de sang de dragon et de larmes de phœnix pour des égratignures !"

_"- Comment le sais-tu_ ?"

Le visage de Draco était déformé par la fureur, mais il exprimait aussi l'incrédulité. Comment était-elle au courant de l'existence de cette fiole ? Avait-il été à ce point imprudent ? Avait-elle compris ? Qui d'autre savait ? Avait-elle prévenu Potty et Weasel ? Ou pire, Dumbledore ?

Hermione soupira et reposa sa tasse.

"- Malfoy, j'ai trouvé le flacon sur le rebord du lavabo, il y a quelques jours."

Draco resta bouche-bée et se maudit intérieurement. « Merde ! ». Il se souvenait encore du regard sévère de Rogue quand ce dernier avait accédé à sa demande. « Surtout, cache bien cette fiole ! il en va de ta réputation et de ta vie. Si quelqu'un apprenait, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi… » avait-il dit d'une voix sifflante en lui tendant la potion.

Hermione fixa Draco et comprit immédiatement son problème :

"- Personne n'est au courant. De même que le gant, ceci restera entre nous, mais je dois savoir une chose, Malfoy…"

"- Je devine ta question. (A son ton, Hermione sut qu'il avait abandonné le combat.) Mais je ne veux pas y répondre, pas maintenant… Un jour, je t'en fais la promesse, mais pas aujourd'hui."

Malfoy semblait écrasé par un poids énorme. Son brusque changement d'attitude surprit Hermione, et elle n'insista pas. Elle regarda Malfoy regagner sa chambre en marchant tel un zombie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les semaines passaient. Les cours se succédaient. Harry et Ginny affichaient un bonheur presque palpable et Ron parlait désormais avec Parvarti plus de 15 minutes. Harry et Ron étaient déjà venus vers elle se plaindre que la collaboration Griffondors/Serpentards se ferait sans eux, tant leur coéquipier étant navrant. « Aide-nous, Hermy ! » avaient-ils supplié. Mais Hermione, bien qu'ayant de vagues idées sur ce devoir, ne put vraiment les éclairer : Malfoy et elle n'avait pas encore commencé, et à dire vrai, cela commençait un peu à l'angoisser pour sa note future, entre autres.

Draco évitait Hermione aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, accumulait les silences lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans leur salle commune, se figeait et détournait les yeux lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Cela peinait Hermione, mais ses tentatives de conversation avaient rapidement avorté. Non qu'il lui répondit sèchement et d'un ton méprisable ; non, il ne lui répondait même pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry les avait, eux, pour l'aider, mais Malfoy n'avait plus personne.

Elle avait noté que Parkinson se détachait de lui, et n'avait pas été surprise de la voir sortir avec Théodore Nott. Mais que Malfoy délaisse ses deux pots de colle sans cervelle ! Et même Zabini ! Cela lui aurait presque fait plaisir si l'humeur de Malfoy n'avait pas été aussi sombre. En fait, cela la contrariait tellement que, si elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars, elle n'en avait pas moins du mal à s'endormir. La jeune fille elle-même ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'elle portait au jeune Serpentard. « Mais pourquoi me faire tant de soucis pour _lui_ ? Il me déteste et se fiche complètement de moi, de ce que je peux penser et il refuse mon aide… je ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à accepter mon aide ! ». Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Malfoy la poussait à aller vers lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Granger devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Draco la voyait se ronger les ongles, le soir, alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'être plongée dans un livre. Elle avait lu la même page pendant une demie heure… Il la voyait les yeux rouges et gonflés, le matin au réveil, mais il ne lui retendit jamais de gant. Il la regardait reporter son problème (quel problème ? se disait-il) sur la nourriture qu'elle engloutissait alors qu'auparavant, elle mangeait peu, comme un oiseau.

Mais il ne disait rien car il ne se sentait lui-même pas bien. Sa blessure était une torture, les yeux suppliants de Granger le faisaient souffrir encore plus mais rien n'aurait pu le faire sortir de son mutisme, de sa réserve et de son attitude arrogante. Depuis sa dernière conversation avec elle, il avait honte. Honte d'avoir oublié le flacon, honte qu'_elle_, entre tous, ait compris, honte de devoir se cacher et de fuir, mais honte aussi de la voir si triste à cause de lui…

Il aurait voulu lui dire, en parler enfin à quelqu'un, mais c'était une fille de Moldue, une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, et les années de conditionnement de son père avaient toujours raison de lui. Il était faible, et se haïssait. La seule personne qui avait fait un pas vers lui, _pour lui_, non pour son rang ou sa fortune, il la dédaignait et la repoussait. Déplorable…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux préfets en chef boudaient et si personne n'avait été au courant de leur six ans d'animosité, on aurait pu croire à une dispute de couple. Ron s'occupait à préparer sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Parvarti (_ou comment se débarrasser d'un groupe en 10 leçons_), et Ginny soupçonnait Hermione d'être amoureuse.

"- amoureuse, moi ! mais qu'est-ce qui t'a laissé supposer ça !"

"- enfin, Hermione, tu dévores Malfoy des yeux ! Puis, en voyant l'air ahurie d'Hermione, elle ajouta : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai à personne. Ca peut se comprendre, vous passez toutes vos soirées ensemble, dans la même pièce. N'importe qui aurait fini par ressentir de l'attirance pour lui…"

"- mais je ne suis pas _amoureuse_ de lui !"

"- arrête, ne me mens pas, pas à moi. Il a laissé tomber Parkinson et les deux crétins. Pour qui l'aurait-il fait sauf pour toi ? Et puis, il semble si mal à l'aise devant toi. Vous êtes amoureux, c'est évident ! Mais je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas le révéler, ça ferait un raffut…"

Hermione était estomaquée. Sans répondre, elle abandonna son amie et, incrédule, alla s'effondrer dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. Ginny était tombée sur la tête ! C'était _Malfoy_ ! Mais si elle avait supposé de telles choses, qui d'autre partageait son opinion ? Elle savait très bien pourquoi Malfoy se comportait ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait contredire son amie sans révéler les secrets du jeune homme. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Puis elle sourit : la réputation du blond allait en prendre un coup : lui, être amoureux d'une _Moldue _! Cela prêtait plutôt à rire, finalement. Et à dire vrai, cela la flattait aussi. Et si c'était vrai ? Non, impossible. « Dommage… euh, mais non ! _heureusement_ plutôt ! » Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et décida de fermer les yeux un instant. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin pour finir son devoir de soins à la bibliothèque, s'épuiser à ses devoirs pour ne plus penser à Pré-au-Lard, et son cerveau réclamait une pause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. C'était dimanche, il avait envie d'aller courir dans les bois et portait donc un jogging gris, un t-shirt à l'effigie de sa maison et un sweat à capuche. Il aperçut alors Granger qui se reposait dans le fauteuil, près du feu. Elle s'était endormie. Sa main était glissée sous sa tête nichée dans l'angle du fauteuil. Elle avait remonté ses jambes pour se tenir chaud. Les flammes du foyer se reflétaient sur ses cheveux lâchés et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle profond et régulier. Qu'elle paraissait vulnérable ! Fasciné, Draco s'approcha doucement. Sous l'effet réparateur du sommeil, ses traits s'étaient détendus, elle semblait paisible. Elle rêvait, ses yeux bougeaient sous ses fines paupières. Draco s'agenouilla en face d'elle et la contempla. A la regarder dormir, lui-même se sentit plus calme, plus serein. Son cœur battait fort, il ne sut pourquoi. Puis, mû par une impulsion subite, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hermione. La voyant bouger au contact de ses lèvres, il prit peur et sortit rapidement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se trouvait en haut d'une colline, à côté d'un cerisier en fleur. Une brise légère d'été faisait tournoyer des pétales en une pluie rosée et, charmée, elle mettait ses mains en coupe pour les recueillir. Elle projeta son regard au loin et nota alors la présence d'un jeune homme, qui marchait vers elle. C'était _lui_, elle l'attendait. L'homme était arrivé à sa hauteur. Un soleil éblouissant lui cachait son visage, mais Hermione savait qu'elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille : « je serai toujours là pour toi, Hermione » et ces mots étaient des perles de douceur. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors délicatement sur son front. Puis il la regarda, sourit et Hermione se réveilla. Elle était toujours dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune, il était 2 heures de l'après-midi.

« Un rêve… ce n'était qu'un rêve ! » Malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait à retrouver la réalité, elle souriait : elle n'avait pas eu de rêve aussi agréable depuis plusieurs mois. Et ce baiser, il avait semblé si réel ! Elle porta lentement la main à son front, cherchant l'empreinte des lèvres de l'inconnu, puis, avec un soupir, la laissa retomber. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit, posée sur le sol, la chevalière de Malfoy.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! des idées sur ce que cache Hermione ?_

_Bon, c'était plutôt un chapitre de transition… _

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? bon pas bon, court, trop long ?_

**Dîtes moi tout ! j'adoooooooooore vous lire ! alors : review !**

_Et dans le chapitre suivant : une lettre arrive qui change pas mal de choses chez nos deux préfets !_


	6. Révélations

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_Et non, je ne suis pas morte (pas encore…) mais j'ai tellement de boulot, c'est dingue ! Ca fait 1 sem et ½ que je n'ai pas touché à ma fic, mais je vous poste le chapitre suivant quand même ! _

**N'oubliez pas les petites reviews, ça fait trop plaisir à chaque fois ! **

_Enormes bisous !

* * *

_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_**Love-pingo **: hello ! merci bcp à toi. Une chevalière est une bague que porte souvent les nobles, aux armoiries de leur maison. Comme de juste, Drago en a une ! gros bisous !_

_**Rose Potter **: oh là là là là ! je suis toute rouge de plaisir ! T'es trop trop gentille ! Je m'en remets pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ! énormes bisous ! (Lysèn qui se frotte les yeux devant son ordi et n'en revient toujours pas…son cœur est tout chamboulé !)_

_**Sammalefoy** : tu vas finir par me détester… j'ai toujours pas lu tes fics ! quelle honte ! mais en juillet, j'aurai plus de temps… pardon pardon ! et merci pr ta gentille review ! bisous à toi ! _

_**Agrippine57 **: merci pour ta review ! Naheulbeuk vient de sortir une nouvelle chanson sur les barbares. Pas mal, mais je préfère le troll farceur, hé hé !_

_**Elviera** : merci mille fois pr ta review. Et tu verras, non, la lettre n'est pas du père de Malfoy ! mais qui qui donc écris à qui ! ;-) dans ce chapitre tu trouveras des pistes pr ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Donne moi qd même tes hypothèses ! kiss !_

_et sans plus tarder... (roulements de tambour !)

* * *

_

Chapitre 6 :

_Rappel : Elle porta lentement la main à son front, cherchant l'empreinte des lèvres de l'inconnu, puis, avec un soupir, la laissa retomber. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit, posée sur le sol, la chevalière de Malfoy._

Elle était certaine que la bague n'y était pas avant qu'elle s'endorme. Elle la ramassa et la contempla : un serpent enserrant une hermine, et tout autour ces mots : « decus, gloria et fastus» (_honneur, gloire et orgueil_). « Typiquement Malfoyen ! ». Hermione déposa la chevalière sur la table, laissa un mot à Malfoy et sortit rejoindre Harry et Ron qui s'entraînaient au Quidditch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco fit une pause près du lac. Il reprenait son souffle en contemplant le calme du lac, son atmosphère si apaisante. Il avait envie de se fondre dans le paysage, de fusionner avec lui pour accéder lui aussi à cette tranquillité. Il s'appuya à un arbre et sentit la vie qui s'y écoulait, il écouta les bruits, le vent, les quelques oiseaux et regarda défiler les nuages. Si paisible… Ici, personne pour le déranger, il pouvait laisser tomber son masque. Sa blessure au poignet le faisait encore souffrir, et il laissa couler quelques larmes de rage et de désespoir. Il ne s'en sortirait donc jamais ? Il chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche et constata avec horreur la disparition de sa chevalière. « Et merde ! ».

Affolé, Draco repartit en courant sur le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. Les yeux plissés par la concentration, il scrutait le sol, angoissé. Son cœur se serra, et il commença à se décourager. Non ! entre tous ses souvenirs familiaux, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sa chevalière, celle que sa mère, la seule personne de sa famille qu'il respectait encore, lui avait offert pour ses 15 ans ! Il refit le chemin une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, rien. Il fouilla les bas-côtés, fit appel à tous les sortilèges d'attraction qu'il connaissait, et rien. Ce n'était pas possible, son anneau ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! A moins que… il ne soit dans une pièce déjà protégée par la magie, auquel cas ses sortilèges étaient trop faibles pour briser de telles défenses.

Drago courut à perdre haleine vers le château. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa salle (l'elfe protesta en vain contre cette violence imméritée) et se précipita dans sa chambre : pas de trace de chevalière sur sa table de chevet. Abattu, il revint dans la salle commune et son cœur fit un bon : là, elle était _là_, placée sur la table. Avec un soulagement immense, Draco passa la chevalière à son doigt, en se promettant de ne plus jamais la retirer. Il remarqua alors le petit mot écrit de la main de Granger : « Je l'ai trouvée par terre près de la table basse. Désolée, Pattenrond a dû jouer avec, il adore les trucs qui peuvent rouler. Tu as de la chance, il aurait pu l'avaler ! ». Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite : lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé à côté de la jeune fille, l'anneau avait dû tomber et le tapis avait assourdi le bruit de sa chute. Il fut soulagé qu'Hermione ne se doute de rien, car il aurait alors dû faire appel à toute sa « fertile » imagination pour justifier ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'un autre côté… il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle l'apprenne, que son avis sur lui change, qu'elle pose sur lui un regard neuf. « Mais ça va pas, non ! » Draco se gifla. Voilà maintenant qu'il cherchait l'amitié d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! « Et alors ? », lui souffla une petite voix, « quel mal y a t-il ? Elle est aussi digne d'estime et d'amitié que n'importe quelle sang pur, et elle le mérite plus ! »

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quelque peu déconcertantes et nouvelles pour lui, quand un grand hibou brun et or cogna violemment du bec à la fenêtre. Draco alla lui ouvrir rapidement, voyant que le hibou perdait patience et risquait de briser la vitre. Il voulut saisir la lettre que le rapace portait, mais ce dernier, manifestement colérique, lui donna un méchant coup de bec, s'envola vers la porte de Granger, se posa et hulula lugubrement. Draco attrapa le premier livre qui lui vint sous la main et le lança sur l'oiseau pour se venger. Le hibou évita facilement son tir et hulula de plus belle. « Sale bestiole ! » Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un « _Stupéfix_ ! ». Le rapace tomba lourdement sur le tapis et quand Draco s'approcha, il put lire dans les grands yeux de l'oiseau un regard noir de reproche.

La lettre qu'il tenait était évidemment destinée à Granger, et il ne fut pas surpris de lire le nom de l'expéditeur : « Viktor Krum ». Tout le monde savait que le jeune attrapeur bulgare avait été particulièrement proche de Granger lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, et tous se souvenaient du bal. Il faut dire que lui-même avait à peine reconnu son ennemie dans cette jolie jeune femme au sourire resplendissant. Il avait également entendu des rumeurs l'année précédente sur leur relation. Draco les imagina chez Mme Piedodu, devant une tasse de chocolat fumant, partageant leurs souvenirs du Tournoi, se souriant, heureux. Il ressentit alors un léger pincement au cœur. De la jalousie ? « Voyons, c'est _ridicule_ ! ». Il posa l'enveloppe sur la table, puis dévoré de curiosité, il ne put résister et jeta un sort de transparence. Ce qu'il lut le surpris au plus au point, et une flamme inconsciente d'espoir naquit en lui :

« Très chère Hermione,

Je m'inquiète beaucoup… qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un silence si prolongé de ta part ? Déjà un mois depuis ma dernière lettre, et tu n'as toujours pas donné signe de vie. J'ai appris que tu avais été nommée préfète en chef. C'est merveilleux, et j'aurais tant souhaité être là pour te féliciter. Tes responsabilités t'accablent donc tellement que tu ne puisses prendre cinq minutes pour écrire à un ami ? Je t'en pris, réponds-moi.

Ton éternel ami,

Viktor. »

« _Ami_ ? » Le cœur de Draco bondit involontairement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était plus avec lui. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle était libre… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche glacée pour se remettre les idées en place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco, venait se sortir de sa douche quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement.

"- Granger, merde ! sors d'ici tout de suite !"

La jeune fille semblait furieuse, non, pire, déchaînée. Et elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, plantée devant lui, rouge de colère.

_"- qu'est-il arrivé à Jala_ ? s'écria t-elle. _Que lui as-tu fait_ ?"

"- Jala ? C'est qui ?"

_"- Le hibou de Viktor_ !" répondit-elle exaspérée.

"- Ca va, calme toi ! je l'ai stupéfixé, il n'arrêtait pas de voler partout et de beugler. Ca m'a tapé sur les nerfs. En plus cette satanée bestiole m'a attaquée !"

_"- Elle_, c'est un hibou femelle, corrigea machinalement Hermione. Et ma lettre, tu l'as posée où ?"

"- Ouvre tes yeux, elle est sur la table."

"- Ok. _Ne t'occupe plus jamais de mon courrier, compris_ ?" menaça t-elle le doigt pointé vers lui, à 2 cm de son visage.

"- Non, mais tu me prends pour qui, là, _le postier, le majordome_? j'en ai rien à faire, moi, de ta correspondance !"

"- Bien !"

"- Parfait !"

Et elle croisa les bras, le menton relevé en une attitude défiante. Puis elle prit conscience de la situation et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Malfoy était torse nu, encore mouillé, et ne portait qu'une petite serviette. Elle put constater que les rumeurs sur le corps du jeune Serpentard n'étaient pas infondées et, elle l'admit à contrecœur, Malfoy en serviette, des gouttelettes d'eau perlant sur sa peau fine, était à craquer. « Reprends toi, ma fille ! ». Malfoy la regardait bizarrement, et avant qu'il put dire un mot, elle lança, en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « t'es pas mal, pour un petit prétentieux ! ». Elle sortit de la salle de bain laissant un Draco bouche-bée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Draco ressortit de la salle de bain, habillé et coiffé, Hermione était en train de lire un livre de sortilèges médicinaux, près du feu. La lettre de Krum avait été chiffonnée et jetée dans la poubelle. Au bruit de la porte, Hermione releva rapidement la tête, et rougit à nouveau. Draco s'approcha en souriant narquoisement :

"- alors, Granger, as-tu apprécié ce que tu as vu ?"

"- autant que toi la dernière fois, Malfoy !" lui dit Hermione malicieusement

"- ok, 1 partout…" reconnut Draco.

Il se dirigea vers la corbeille et en sortit le parchemin martyrisé.

"- Tu ne vas pas répondre à ton dulciné ?"

Hermione se leva comme un ressort. En trois enjambées, elle fut sur lui, lui arracha la lettre et siffla : « ça ne te concerne pas, Malfoy ! »

"- quoi, il a rompu, c'est ça ? bien sûr, il ne voulait plus s'encombrer d'un Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, ça fait tache pour une célébrité !"

"- Malfoy, ne commence pas…" sa voix était menaçante

"- Ah, d'accord, maintenant je comprends mieux ! il a couché avec toi, il s'est bien amusé et maintenant, bye bye, « c'était sympa, on se rappelle et on se fait une bouffe », je me trompe ?"

Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces, et, des larmes plein les yeux, elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, après avoir violemment claqué la porte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco posa la main sur sa joue brûlante. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de la tourmenter alors que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir un jour rester tranquillement avec elle… Il gâchait toujours tout, il se montrait toujours méprisant, blessant. Si seulement il avait retenu sa langue !

Il prit une grande inspiration, et alla frapper à la porte de Granger :

"- Granger… " murmura t-il

"- Dégage, _dégage_, _dégage_ !"

"- Granger, s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas dire ça…"

_"- Je t'ai dit de partir_ !"

"- Hey ! c'est la première fois que je m'excuse devant quelqu'un, tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de m'écouter !"

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et révéla une Hermione rouge de colère, les yeux embués, les cheveux en bataille.

_"- parce que tu crois que tu viens d'être gentil, là? c'est ça? tu me dégoûtes !"_

Hermione leva la main pour lui administrer une autre claque, mais Draco fut plus rapide et il lui attrapa le poignet. Il crut qu'elle allait riposter et se préparait déjà à la maîtriser, et fut donc stupéfait de la voir se briser et se laisser glisser à terre. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Alors, suivant son instinct, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit ses mains.

"- Excuse-moi, vraiment, je ne pensais pas ce que je viens de dire."

Il l'entoura de ses bras, et elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, sanglotante.

"- je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… je t'ai blessée, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, je croyais que tu allais me crier dessus et m'insulter, pas que tu allais pleurer !"

"- …"

"- tu dois te dire que je suis un peu maso, de rechercher nos combats. Mais tu es la seule fille de Poudlard qui ait de la répartie, et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie chez quelqu'un."

"- …"

"- Hermione, dis quelque chose…"

"- … Comment m'as-tu appelée ?"

Hermione releva la tête, incrédule. Draco se raidit en réalisant qu'il avait appelé Granger par son prénom. Il pâlit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle eut un petit sourire et chuchota :

"- chut… ne t'excuse pas et ne m'insulte pas pour te rattraper. Tiens moi fort dans tes bras, s'il te plaît… rien qu'un moment."

Draco l'entoura tendrement, comme il l'eut fait d'un enfant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il eut peur que Granger s'en rende compte et ne se moque de lui. C'était fou ! Il la tenait _elle_ dans ses bras, elle qu'il était sensé détester, qu'il insultait à longueur de journée, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Il déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, et la sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Comme elle semblait fragile en cet instant ! Il eut une envie folle de la rassurer, de la défendre et de l'aider, de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il serait là pour elle. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il resta ainsi longtemps, assis par terre à côté de la porte d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la jeune fille s'était assoupie. Il voulut la soulever pour la déposer sur son lit (_celui d'Hermione, bien sûr, hein !_), mais, dans son sommeil, Hermione gémit et s'agita. Alors de bon cœur, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, attendit et finit lui aussi par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

"- Draco ?"

La voix d'Hermione le tira de son sommeil. Il avait mal partout. Son corps était crispé (_dormir assis par terre, c'est pas vraiment confortable !_) et ses muscles courbaturés. Hermione était encore dans ses bras, mais elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns. Des larmes séchées marquaient encore son visage, mais bizarrement, cela ne la rendit que plus désirable.

"- ah, Granger ! _enfin_ réveillée ! c'est bon, je peux me lever, maintenant ?"

"- ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu ne l'es, s'il te plaît ! Et j'ai préféré quand tu m'as appelée Hermione…"

"- compte pas trop là dessus, miss Je-Sais-Tout-et-Quand-Je-Dors-Je-Ronfle !"

"- n'importe quoi !"

Hermione donna une pichenette sur le front de Draco, histoire de protester, mais elle souriait.

Elle découvrait un nouvel aspect de Draco, une facette humaine, capable de sentiments, et cela lui plut. Elle remarqua à quel point le visage du jeune garçon était soudain plus avenant. Son regard doux posé sur elle, son sourire et la chaleur de ses bras... elle souhaita que ce Draco-là ne disparaisse jamais et efface le Malfoy exécrable qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Draco aida Hermione à se lever, lui-même râlant contre l'engourdissement de ses membres. Il garda ensuite les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, ne sachant que dire, c'est pourquoi Hermione prit les devants : « Merci, Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'en saura rien. » Puis la jeune fille s'approcha de Draco et déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune Serpentard en resta interdit, puis, gêné, il bredouilla « je dois… j'ai… » et il partit brusquement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comment un simple baiser, sur une partie aussi innocente de son corps qui plus est, pouvait-il le mettre dans un état pareil ! Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à la maternelle, à recevoir son premier baiser. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus 5 ans ! Il avait couru sans but dans les couloirs et réalisa soudain qu'il s'était perdu. Il se trouvait au croisement de deux couloirs, assez sombres, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pas de portraits accrochés aux murs pour le guider, pas de bruits d'activité dans aucune direction. Un cul de sac à droite, une porte en face de lui et le couloir qui continuait sur sa gauche. Draco haussa les épaules. Il paniquait rarement (sauf en face d'Hermione…), et considéra que c'était l'occasion où jamais d'en découvrir plus sur le château. Il avait sa baguette dans la poche, il ne craignait donc pas grand chose. La curiosité le poussa à ouvrir la porte en face de lui.

La lumière qui régnait dans la pièce où il pénétra contrastait singulièrement avec la pénombre du corridor. Draco fut surpris qu'une salle appartenant à une aile abandonnée du château fut ainsi éclairée. La pièce était grande, de multiples bougies l'éclairaient d'une douce lueur. C'était typiquement le genre de pièce où l'on n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une princesse endormie reposant sur un immense lit à baldaquin. En y pénétrant, on étouffait ses pas, on avait l'impression de troubler la quiétude de quelqu'un. Pourtant, Draco eut beau regarder partout, nul trace de qui que ce soit.

Tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, c'était un canapé, assez confortable semblait-il, un patchwork posé sur un accoudoir, et en face du canapé, un miroir à l'encadrement élaboré. Lentement, Draco se dirigea vers le miroir, puis il s'assit sur le canapé. A quoi pouvait donc bien servir cet endroit ? Quelqu'un même savait-il que cette pièce existait ? Le vieux fou, peut-être…

Au moment où il pensait au directeur, il vit à sa stupéfaction le miroir se brouiller, se remplir d'une fumée opaque, puis le centre du miroir s'éclaircir pour lui montrer Dumbledore, assis à son bureau, rédigeant une courte note. « Je suis désolé, professeur, je ne savais pas… veuillez m'excuser ! » bafouilla précipitamment Draco. Mais son directeur ne bougea pas, et rien n'indiqua au jeune homme qu'il l'avait entendu. Incrédule, Draco se leva et toucha la glace du miroir. Rien ne se passa. « Ca alors ! C'est un double vue ! ».

Les miroirs de double vue étaient rares dans le monde de la magie, car difficiles de fabrication et réservés aux membres de contre-espionnage du Ministère. Draco n'en avait jamais vus, même chez son père, qui se vantait pourtant d'avoir accès à nombre d'objets interdits ou à diffusion restreinte. Quelle aubaine ! Sa tête lui tourna à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en utilisant un objet pareil. Il pourrait enfin savoir vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans Poudlard, découvrir les secrets honteux de ses camarades et… Granger, que faisait-elle maintenant ?

A peine l'idée fut-elle formée que la glace s'obscurcit à nouveau puis révéla la jeune fille, allongée dans le canapé de leur salle commune. Elle avait dû prendre une douche, car ses cheveux semblaient encore humides. Elle paraissait songeuse, et serra ses bras autour d'elle. Le jeune homme vit alors ses lèvres former le mot « Malfoy… » Ou rêvait-il ? Prenait-il ses envies pour des réalités ?

_Envies_ ? Et oui, _merde_, il n'avait qu'une envie, être avec Granger, sentir à nouveau son corps chaud se blottir au creux de ses bras et… l'embrasser ! Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis, dans cette salle isolée, qu'il comprit qu'il _aimait_ Granger. Ou Hermione, peu importe. L'intérêt qu'il avait ressenti pour elle depuis le début de cette année pris un sens nouveau, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ainsi, c'était cela, aimer quelqu'un ? Se sentir comme un nouveau-né, faible et maladroit devant elle, chercher sa présence et vouloir sans cesse attirer son attention… Merlin ! Comme c'était… agréable !

Il fallait qu'il lui fasse part de ses sentiments… ou non… que faire ! Granger allait sûrement l'envoyer paître, se moquerait de lui et le ridiculiserait devant tout le monde ! Ou ce n'était peut-être pas son style, après tout, elle n'était pas Serpentard… Non, c'était un Malfoy, il n'avait pas le droit de s'épancher ainsi. L'amour était faiblesse, et un Malfoy était insensible, sans pitié, froid et distant. Mais voulait-il vraiment ressembler à son père ? Indécis, plongé dans ses pensées, Draco n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

"- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas vous trouver là."

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement. Une McGonagall altière se tenait juste derrière lui et contemplait Hermione se lever du canapé et sortir de la salle. Elle dévisagea ensuite Malfoy, le sourcil interrogateur. Un intense sentiment de culpabilité mêlé de honte l'envahit.

"- Voyez-vous, je me suis perdu et… voilà ce qui est apparu. Franchement, c'est une image digne d'un film d'horreur !" essaya t-il de répondre calmement et d'un ton cassant.

"- Je vois… répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Vous ne reviendrez jamais ici, évidemment, et même si vous revenez, vous serez déçu car vous ne retrouverez jamais ce miroir, Monsieur Malfoy."

"- Bien sûr… hum, le repas a dû commencer, donc…"

"- Vous pouvez disposer," consentit le professeur.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il entendit McGonagall lui crier « le chemin pour la salle à manger, c'est à droite ! ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ne reparla pas de cette après-midi là, et Draco se garda bien d'y faire allusion. Un feu brûlant le dévorait de l'intérieur, mais jamais, du moins pour le moment, il ne l'aurait avoué. Il se contentait de l'observer à distance, mais ses nuits étaient remplies de la jeune fille. Il avait beau enchaîner douche froide sur douche glacée, rien n'y faisait, et il se surprenait à se masturber en pensant à elle, nue, gémissante sous lui. Quelquefois même, au moment de l'orgasme, il murmurait son nom, la voix hachée. Le fait de la voir tous les jours, vivre à ses côtés, n'arrangeait pas les choses, surtout que la jeune fille ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était sensuelle. La voir se pencher pour ramasser sa plume tombée, la savoir dans la douche ou l'apercevoir le matin, au tombé du lit, tout cela le rendait fou, ses hormones et son corps criaient famine. Si ça continuait, il allait finir par lui sauter dessus !

Hermione avait remarqué que Malfoy était mal à l'aise et aussi, avait décidé de ne jamais mentionner ce qu'ils avaient partagé ce dimanche. Pourtant elle aurait aimé retrouvé le Draco de cette après-midi là ! Il était tellement plus… humain. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour lui dire, pas encore. Et avant, elle lui reparlerait de son bandage (qu'il portait toujours, bien que de longues manches le couvrent), après _ça_… Si elle vivait toujours… On était vendredi, demain aurait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves étaient surexcités et elle avait encore tant de choses à préparer ! Malfoy n'était pas le seul à cacher un secret…

Après de longues réflexions, elle s'était décidée à aller voir Harry et à lui emprunter son manteau d'invisibilité. Harry avait été très surpris, mais elle ne voulut pas lui dire pourquoi elle en avait besoin. Le jeune homme, voyant son trouble, n'avait pas insisté, tout en ajoutant que, si elle avait besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, il serait toujours là. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, et Hermione l'avait remercié.

Elle avait reçu hier sa commande de chez « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux ». Dire qu'elle en était là, alors qu'elle les avait si souvent réprimandés pour leurs expériences l'année précédente ! Mais à situation désespérée, solution désespérée…

Quant à l'argent, elle en avait emprunté une partie à ses parents, prétextant un achat de dernière minute (« tout le monde sait voler et pas moi ! J'ai besoin d'un balai, Harry a dit qu'il m'apprendrait… ») et avait retiré toutes ses économies de la banque. La somme serait suffisante.

Cette semaine, Malfoy et elle avaient demandé aux 7e et 6e années de se répartir en groupe de deux, afin qu'ensuite les 3e années puissent s'inscrire pour la sortie. Elle était avec Parvarti et devait encadrer 3 jeunes Serdaigles. Malfoy était avec Zabini, et avait la responsabilité de 4 Serpentards.

Et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva…

* * *

_Et voilà, fin pour ce chapitre ! (sadique !) Alors, une petite idée de ce que prépare Hermione ? que cache t-elle ?_

**Reviewer moi ! j'adoooooooore ça !**_ mille kiss !_


	7. Aidezlà !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors, ces vacances, trop cool ? bah, y'en a qui bosse, ici ! vous avez trop de la chance, bouhhhhhh. Enfin, tant pis… Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir d'ouvrir sa boite mail et de voir « review alert » !_

_Donc voilà un chapitre un peu spécial, un peu triste, vous me direz si vous avez aimé lol !

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Sabrina malefoy** : merci ! et voilà le chapitre 7 ! bises._

_**Oceana-666** : toujours fidèle, ça me fait trop plaisir tu peux pas savoir comment ! j'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'un peu triste, te plaira quand même… _

_**Lily** : coucou ! ta patience est récompensée ! voilà le chapitre !_

_I**ronMaidenJeanne** : merci miss, et voilà !_

_**Angie** : merci bcp ! la suite de l'histoire ci-dessous !_

_**Chupa** : tu vas enfin savoir ce que Hermione préparait, mais c'est triste. Je te rassure, ça finit bien ! bises_

_**Rose Potter** : ouahou ! la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eu ! merci merci merci ! et voui, j'aime bien coupé au moment le plus intéressant, c'est pas ma faute, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu vas me taper, là aussi je l'ai fait lol ! mais je poste la suite lundi, promis ! Sinon, oui, j'ai fait du latin jusqu'au bac, j'adore cette langue et je trouve dommage de ne pas avoir pu continuer ensuite… comme je n'ai pas fait d'études littéraires (j'ai un bac S…) mais bon, un jour pe, quand j'aurais le temps ! Lorsque Draco est près du lac, ça vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait un jour, sauf qu'après ça partait en délire, avec Gandalf qui débarquait et on devait sauter de pierre en pierre sur le chemin pour pas se faire dévorer par des crocodiles, et ensuite on arrivait dans une aire de pique-nique mais y'avait des ogres, alors on se transformait en perles pour pas qu'ils nous mangent, mais du coup, ils voulaient faire un collier ! véridique ! Bref, allez, gros bisous, et merci encore pour tes super reviews !_

_**Love-pingo** : salut ! eh eh, bah là t'auras la réponse ! grosses bises !_

_**Sammalefoy** : t'as vu ! j'ai eu du temps pour lire quelques unes de tes fics ! elles sont vachement originales et sympa ! bravo ! gros bisous et merci pr ta review et ta patience lol !_

_**Agrippine57** : hello miss ! merci ! t'es trop gentille ! voilà la suite ! kiss !

* * *

_

Et maintenant…

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** Rappel : Enfin, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva… 

Ce samedi après-midi là, après le repas, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et avala la pilule des Weasleys. L'instant suivant, elle se plia en deux suite à une crampe d'estomac, eut des bouffées de chaleur et un mal de crâne horrible. L'effet du comprimé ne s'était pas fait attendre ! Quand on pense qu'à l'origine, il avait été développé pour sécher des cours…

Hermione alla se mettre au lit et attendit que Parvarti, inquiète de ne pas la voir au rendez-vous, vienne la voir. Elle gémit doucement, tant la pilule était efficace. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé avoir besoin de faire un peu de comédie en plus ! Vraiment pas la peine ! Elle se sentait réellement mal. Heureusement, la pilule de contre-sort était à portée de main, dans son tiroir de chevet.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"entre, Parvarti !"

Mais ce n'était pas Parvarti qui, la mine soucieuse, poussa la porte.

"Malfoy !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ? ta bande de comiques s'inquiète, en bas… tu devrais être dans le hall d'entrée depuis 20 minutes. Or, tu n'es _jamais_ en retard, alors… on a pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose."

« _On _? » s'étonna Hermione, sans pour autant le faire remarquer à voix haute.

"je crois que je fais une indigestion alimentaire…"

A voir Granger souffrante, l'inquiétude de Draco s'accrut, et il s'approcha de son lit.

"c'est pas que tu me manques, mais ils m'ont tous menacé de me jeter un sort si je n'allai pas voir ce que tu étais devenue. Je suis puissant, mais à 6 contre un, c'est couru d'avance !"

P"ourquoi ne les as-tu pas laissé entrer !" (Hermione épongea le front de sa main. Il était brûlant.)

"Hey, c'est ma salle : tu m'as eu une fois, tu ne m'auras pas deux ! pas de détritus ambulants ici !"

"Dans ce cas, ça vaut aussi pour toi ! (Elle frissonna : après les suées, le grand froid canadien ! purée de pilule !) on demandera à l'autre à chaque fois qu'on veut inviter quelqu'un ici, ok ?" (elle se recroquevilla. Encore une crampe !)

Draco s'alarma, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et, sous prétexte de prendre sa température, saisit sa main moite et chaude, trop chaude.

"veux-tu que j'appelle Pomfresh ?"

"non, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Ce soir, ce sera fini et je ne veux pas la déranger pour ça."

"Tu es sûre ?"

Il tenait délicatement sa main, et la fraîcheur de ses paumes lui faisait un bien fou. Hermione discerna une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de Malfoy. La pilule provoquait-elle aussi des hallucinations ? Sinon, elle aurait juré que Malfoy se faisait du souci pour elle…

"Tu vas rater la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. As-tu besoin de quelque chose là-bas ? Je veux dire, euh, je pourrais, dans ma grande bonté, passer la commission à Potty…"

Ah ! elle se disait aussi… mais le ton supérieur de Malfoy manquait de conviction.

"Non, c'est bon… ah si ! demande-lui de me ramener une bouteille d'encre et du parchemin, j'en manque. On a tellement de devoirs…"

"Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas tout le magasin non plus ? Je crois qu'il y a des réductions par lot de 100 !"

"…"

"Bon, je lui dirai. Pfff, parler au Balafré, faut vraiment que je n'ai pas le choix ! Allez, repose-toi, ok ? Euh, je veux dire, on a la ronde, ce soir, alors…"

Mais oui, il s'inquiétait pour elle ! « C'est pas possible, on nous l'a changé ! »

"Oui… et merci !"

"C'est ça... à plus !"

Le sourire que lui rendit Granger malgré sa douleur, fit bondir son cœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione attendit une demi heure pour être sûre que tous étaient partis, puis elle avala l'autre comprimé. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, mais croqua tout de même dans une barre de chocolat pour récupérer ses forces.

Elle enfila rapidement un manteau, jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, et prit le passage secret pour le sous-sol de Honeydukes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco était horripilé par les quatre gamines qui les accompagnaient, Blaise et lui. Elles avaient apparemment bataillé férocement pour être les premières à s'inscrire sous son nom, et minaudaient en essayant d'attirer son attention. D'ordinaire, il ne serait pas resté insensible, et aurait ostensiblement flirté avec elles. Mais là, savoir Granger malade, ça le bloquait. Cette fille l'obsédait !

Bon, l'avantage d'être avec des bébés qui se pâmaient devant lui, c'est qu'il put aller où bon lui semblait, elles le suivaient de bon cœur, et tenaient à lui offrir livres sur le Quidditch, beignets, chemises et que sais-je. Il eut le malheur, exaspéré, d'accepter un objet de farces et attrapes de l'une, ce qui déclencha un esclandre chez les autres. Il se vit donc obligé de réparer cette « injustice » et récupéra une écharpe brodée aux insignes de sa maison (encore une…), une figurine de l'attrapeur de l'équipe allemande et un carnet aux illustrations immondes de serpents, qu'il se promit de jeter à la poubelle dès qu'il rentrerait. Les filles, aux anges, n'eurent de cesse de le harceler encore plus afin qu'il jure que oui, ce cadeau était vraiment le plus beau, merci.

Enfin, il passa devant la boutique Scribenpenne et ordonna à son groupe de l'attendre dehors. Il ressortit avec du parchemin et de l'encre, mais aussi avec une plume de cygne, d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'avait pas passé la commission à Potty, évidemment. Ils allèrent également à Honeydukes où Draco s'acheta un sachet de caramels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Draco revint, il eut envie d'une bonne douche. Elles l'avaient collé toute l'après-midi, de vraies sangsues. Il alla écouter à la porte d'Hermione et n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle devait se reposer. Il n'osa pas frapper pour s'en assurer et se contenta de déposer encre, parchemin et plume sur la grande table. Il hésita, puis déposa quelques caramels par-dessus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione rentra juste après que Malfoy soit rentré dans la salle de bain. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit sa chambre, retira sa cape et son manteau. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver l'endroit, et encore plus à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Après un marchandage houleux, la sorcière, mécontente de la transaction, avait fini par lui tendre ce pour quoi elle était venue.

La potion, de couleur noire, était contenue dans un tout petit flacon de verre brut. Elle devait le faire, _maintenant_. Elle aurait tout le dimanche pour récupérer… ou ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle saisit la fiole et n'hésita pas : elle avala d'un coup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le bain lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait détendu et décida de s'habiller « Moldu ». Un jean, un t-shirt avec par-dessus une chemise à manche courte, un peu de parfum et il serait près pour rejoindre les Serpentards dans leur salle commune, fêter à leur façon la première sortie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione s'écroula d'un coup. Merlin, comme ça faisait mal ! Les pilules de flemme des Weasley étaient une douce caresse à côté ! Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, et se recroquevilla. La sorcière l'avait prévenue : pendant plusieurs heures, elle souffrirait, puis cela disparaîtrait graduellement, et elle serait libérée. Son ventre était en feu, non, pire, elle n'était plus que feu, elle brûlait vive sur un bûcher. « _J'ai trop chaud_… ». Elle enleva en tremblant son pull, puis son chemisier de Griffondor. « _Trop chaud_… ». Ses collants et sa jupe suivirent le même chemin. « _Chaud_… ». Hermione ôta soutien-gorge et petite culotte. « … » Une douche, une douche glacée, cela l'aiderait peut-être. Avec peine, Hermione se leva, chancelante, et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco venait d'enfiler sa chemise et attrapait sa brosse à cheveux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans regarder, il cria : « Granger, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps, mais là, je suis _pressé_. J'en ai plus que pour cinq minutes, tu peux attendre, non ! ». Il ne perçut pas de réponse, ce qui l'étonna. Il se retourna, surpris, et laissa sa brosse tomber : soit il rêvait éveillé, soit Granger était nue devant lui !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, nue comme au premier jour de sa vie, les yeux flous, rouge et suante, titubait vers la douche. La douleur était telle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la douche. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Non ! Elle n'allait pas s'effondrer à 3 mètres de son but !

"Granger ! mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça ?"

Draco était stupéfait. Granger n'était pas vraiment exhibitionniste : depuis 1 mois et demi qu'ils vivaient ensembles, il le savait. Que lui prenait-il ? Malgré lui, il sentit son corps réagir à la vue de celui de la jeune Griffondor. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'offrait impudiquement à son regard, il n'allait quand même pas protester ! Il eut le temps de jeter un œil sur ses seins petits mais ronds et fermes, son ventre plat et musclé, son sexe aux poils bouclés et ses cuisses fines, avant de remarquer à quel point Granger paraissait mal en point.

"Granger !"

"…"

Hermione vit la douche s'éloigner, sa vision se fit floue, tout tournait…

Draco, alarmé, eut juste le temps de courir vers elle : Hermione s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras tendus de Malfoy.

Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Granger n'était pas dans son état normal ! Draco l'allongea sur le carrelage glacé. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione : la jeune fille était brûlante et avait des spasmes.

"Granger ! Granger, réponds-moi ! Allez, ouvre les yeux !"

Détresse ! Affolement ! Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais on ne lui avait appris à gérer ce type de situation ! Il était sensé être glacial, pas paniqué ! En désespoir de cause, voyant qu'elle restait inconsciente, il la secoua… Elle ne réagissait pas !

"Granger, réveille toi bon sang !" hurla t-il

Il la gifla de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille gémit, et enfin, à son grand soulagement, entrouvrit ses yeux.

Son regard était flou, ses yeux n'accommodaient pas. Elle ne semblait ni entendre, ni voir. Faible, épuisée, elle attendait une mort apaisante. Elle discerna vaguement des cris de détresse, et essaya d'articuler. Elle crut parler, d'une voix claire, tenter de rassurer celui ou celle qui la tenait ainsi dans ses bras, si serrée, mais ses lèvres remuaient à peine. Elle avait si mal ! Retomber dans l'inconscience anesthésiante… Elle referma les yeux.

Draco discerna le mot « chaud » sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et, complètement perdu, n'eut pas d'autre idée que d'aller ouvrir au maximum le robinet d'eau froide de la douche.

"Granger, allez, lève-toi !" désespéra t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

"…"

La secouer ne servait décidément à rien. Il souleva aussi délicatement qu'il le put le corps tremblant de la Griffondor et, la gardant contre lui, se glissa sous le jet glacé de la douche. Le choc de l'eau fit frémir Hermione et elle entrouvrit à nouveau ses yeux.

"reste éveillée ma belle, courage !"

"…"

Il fut rapidement trempé, ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne. Ses vêtements collants glaçaient plus encore son corps, mais Draco ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. Toute son attention allait à Hermione. La jeune fille frissonnait. Il était à genoux dans la douche, la jeune Griffondor dans ses bras, transi. L'eau rendait la peau d'Hermione glissante, et il la tint plus étroitement, la berçant, lui parlant pour retenir son attention et pour qu'elle ne lâche pas le mince fil qui la rattachait encore à la vie :

"s'il te plaît ! _vis_ !" (il tapota ses joues)

"…"

"pense à Potter, à Weasley, à ta famille ! ne les laisse pas ! ils ont encore besoin de toi !"

"…"

"on va t'aider, oui, même moi si tu veux ! plus de « Sang-de-Bourbe », de « sale Moldue ». Mais reste avec nous ! Reste avec moi…"

"…"

"allez, accroche-toi ! je… je serai là pour toi, _Hermione_, je le jure…"

Hermione eut un sursaut de conscience : ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus. Mais où, et quand ? Elle se souvenait que tout alors lui avait semblé paisible, heureux. Quelqu'un la serrait, caressait ses cheveux si tendrement. Il était flou, elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais il lui semblait connaître cette voix. Un ange ? Etait-elle déjà morte ? Non, la douleur faisait trop partie de la réalité. Dans quelques minutes, espéra t-elle. Elle leva une main vers le visage de l'inconnu, et tenta de discerner ses traits à tâtons. Soudain une crampe des plus violentes la fit hurler. Perdue dans un océan de douleur, elle n'entendit pas Draco hurler de panique en réponse.

"Par Merlin !" Draco se sentit blanchir.

La jeune fille souffrait le martyre, elle hurlait et se recroquevillait. Alors, Draco vit du sang ruisseler vers la bonde de la douche. Incrédule, il leva sa main. Elle était couverte de sang ! Hermione était blessée ! Draco perdit la tête et hurla de toutes ses forces :

"Dumbledore ! Dumbledore ! pour l'amour de Merlin, venez l'aider !"

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

Il entendit à peine la porte de la salle commune voler en éclats, et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Les bras de Draco se retrouvèrent soudain vides : le directeur s'était emparé prestement d'Hermione et l'avait soulevé aussi facilement que si elle avait été un fétu de paille. A travers l'eau giclant de la douche, Draco crut saisir :

"Elle est mourante. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous, trouvez ce qu'il s'est passé ! je vous autorise à fouiller Poudlard. Faîtes vite !"

Le directeur repartit en volant rapidement (_sans balai !)._

Mourante… elle était mourante ! De tous ceux qu'il avait connus, _elle_ entre tous ne _méritait_ pas la mort. Juste au moment où il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… C'était tellement injuste ! Il sortit de la douche et se précipita, mi courant, mi glissant, vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle avait été mal toute l'après-midi : les médicaments qu'elle avait ingurgités l'avaient peut-être mortellement empoisonnée ! « Non, Granger, ne meurs pas ! » Ou bien des Mangemorts l'avaient contrainte d'absorber un poison foudroyant ! Qui, dans ce cas ? Son père, pour se venger de lui ? Il allait payer pour ça !

Il se jeta sur la table de nuit, balaya des yeux les photos, le réveil et la boîte de mouchoirs. Rien de ce côté là. Et puis, sur le lit… une fiole, si petite qu'il aurait pu ne pas la distinguer, cachée qu'elle était dans les replis de dessus de lit en velours rouge. Il la saisit rapidement et lut sur l'étiquette : « _Abortum_ _faciere_. Attention ! Produit toxique pouvant entraîner la mort ». La fiole était vide…

"Granger, bon dieu, mais qu'as-tu fait !"

* * *

_Fin du chapitre ! Alors ?Je sais, je sais, il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais pour vous consoler, je posterai le prochain chapitre lundi, je pense. Voilà ! On dit merci qui ;-) ?_

**Vite vite, des petites (ou longues !) reviews ! **

_Gros bisous !_


	8. Pourquoi ?

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors, tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir respecté ma parole et posté ce chapitre lundi, comme prévu, mais des problèmes familiaux assez graves m'en ont empêchée, et j'avais pas trop la tête à ma fic… donc je vous le poste deux jours en retard, mais j'espère que vous serez assez gentils pr m'excuser :-) ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. _

_Tout ça aussi pr vous dire que j'ai bientôt fini cette fic, qu'il y aura je pense 14 chapitres en tout (donc il en reste 6 à venir ! vive les maths !), et que j'en posterai un toutes les semaines environ, sauf quand je serai en vacances (logique !). _

_Allez, gros bisous à tous !

* * *

_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Sabrina Mallefoy** : désolée, car j'ai du te faire encore plus souffrir, en postant ce chapitre après la date prévue ! lol ! mais je me fais pardonner, là, non ?bisous !_

_**Zeevelelula** : Merci bcp ! t'es trop gentille, je vais rougir ! surtout que j'ai pas pris le temps de lire les tiennes, mais juré, je vais me rattraper bientôt ! en attendant, voilà la suite ! grosses bises !_

_**Love-pingo** : Coucou toi ! merci bcp pr ta review, ça fait tjrs plaisir d'en recevoir de toi ! grosses bises !_

_**Aminteitha** : Bonjour ! Merci bcp bcp pr ton gentil review, mais ça valait pas la peine de te mettre de baffes ! t'es trop gentille ! j'ai pas eu le temps de lire tes fics, ça devient une habitude chez moi, comme avec sam-malefoy, mais je te JURE que je prendrais le temps de les lire bientôt ! allez, bisous !_

_**Me** : ou « you », du coup :-) ! merci pr ton review ! je suis super contente qu'elle t'aie plu. Voilà la suite ! kiss._

_**Sammalefoy** : bonjour à toi ! ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ! En plus, des reviews super bien, donc :-) Pour Hermione, tu vas comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! grosses bises !_

_**Rose Potter** : coucou ! super ! j'adore avoir des reviews de toi, en plus des reviews pareils, ça fait monter le rouge aux joues ! Désolée d'avoir posté ce chapitre en retard, mais bon, tu auras compris pk… en tout cas, elle ne s'est pas vraiment tuée, tu verras, elle savait qu'en avalant cette potion, c'était un risque à prendre, mais l'effet qu'elle recherchait n'était pas celui-là. Allez, plein de bisous !_

_**Feylie** : Wahou ! La grande Feylie, l'auteur de « Mésalliances », une des fics que je préfère, m'a posté un review ! j'en crois pas mes yeux ! tu fait partie des premiers auteurs que j'ai lus, et qui m'ont décidé à écrire une fanfic ! Merci bcp pour ton avis super positif, j'en reviens pas ! merci merci ! bisous !_

_**Samaralia** : Coucou ! merci pr ton review, et la suite de suite (hi hi, trop drôle ! non ? bon d'accord, j'ai été renvoyé de l'école du cirque…). Et t'inquiète, je vais la finir, cette fic !

* * *

_

_En maintenant …

* * *

_

Chapitre 8

_Rappel : Et puis, sur le lit… une fiole, si petite qu'il aurait pu ne pas la distinguer, cachée qu'elle était dans les replis de dessus de lit en velours rouge. Il la saisit rapidement et lut sur l'étiquette : « Abortum faciere. Attention ! Produit toxique pouvant entraîner la mort ». La fiole était vide… _

_Granger, bon dieu, mais qu'as-tu fait !_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco avait immédiatement compris. Choqué, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle qui semblait si droite, si parfaite, si… angélique ! Elle qui hantait ses nuits, le subjuguait, elle qu'il aimait ! Elle incarnait la rectitude, la perfection. Alors, comment, et pourquoi ?

Ainsi, c'était _ça_ : il tenait la raison de ses pleurs, de ses inquiétudes entre ses mains. Mais pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé ? Il aurait pu l'aider ! Sa mère avait déjà dû le faire, sous la menace de son père. Oui, il aurait _dû_ l'aider !

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre et fila vers l'infirmerie. Il aperçut au bout du couloir Potter et sa bande, lancés dans une discussion animée. Il hésita, puis stoppa net devant eux.

"- Potter, y'a un problème…"

"- Oui, Malfoy, et notre problème à nous, c'est toi. Alors _dégage_, tu pollues notre air !" fustigea Ron.

Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent et il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles gamineries !

"- Weasley, tu me saoules grave… vous êtes vraiment une bande de blaireaux. Restez dans votre merde, j'en ai rien à faire ! Et dégagez le chemin ! 20 points de moins pour entrave à fonction de préfet en chef !"

Il jeta un regard de mépris sur le groupe, et reprit sa course vers l'infirmerie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! y'en a marre, je vais aller voir McGonagall !" rugit Ron

"- bizarre, de quelle merde parlait-il ? ça se trouve, c'était important !" déclara Ginny.

"- Oui, mais bien sûr… « y'a un problème, on a définitivement montré que mon père est un Mangemort ! »" singea Harry

Et le groupe reprit sa discussion. En effet, pourquoi s'inquiéteraient-ils ? Hermione avait besoin de repos, mais une indigestion n'avait jamais tué un sorcier ! Tout au plus, cela l'avait transformé en l'aliment incriminé. Hermione en tarte à la rhubarbe, ça promettait quelques fous-rires !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco déboula, essoufflé, dans la grande salle de l'infirmerie. Le lit du fond était entouré d'adultes à l'air inquiet et soucieux : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue. Ils entouraient la fragile silhouette d'Hermione, pâle et étendue sur le lit. Les professeurs, concentrés sur le cas de la jeune fille, n'avaient pas entendu le jeune Serpentard entrer. Il referma silencieusement la porte et en profita pour s'approcher discrètement, à portée d'écoute.

"- Coma…" soupira Pomfresh. "Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Ma potion de réveil n'a d'effet que sur les inconscients légers."

"- Et la poudre d'elfe ?" suggéra Rogue

"- Trop dangereux. Il faudrait la doser au micro-gramme près, en tenant compte de l'étendue de sa magie, afin de ne pas l'annihiler définitivement lorsque la poudre fera effet."

"- Et vous préférez la voir mourir plutôt qu'elle devienne Crackmol, c'est ça ? au nom de quoi, _de l'Ordre_ ? En quoi vous est-elle utile ? Elle n'est même pas encore active !" cracha le professeur.

« De quoi ? Quel Ordre ? » se demanda Draco.

"- calmez-vous, mes amis, s'il vous plaît, reprenez vos esprits. Il n'est pas question de laisser Miss Granger ainsi. Il est évident que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la guérir."

"- Albus, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas", s'alarma McGonagall. "Je ne sens même plus son esprit ici !"

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il fallait qu'elle vive ! Ou lui ne serait plus qu'à moitié vivant… Jamais il n'avait autant tenu à quelqu'un. Personne n'avait le droit de lui retirer ce sentiment maintenant !

"- Professeur", déclara Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait posée et sûre, mais qui tremblait malgré lui. "Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé."

Le jeune garçon tendit la fiole au vieil homme. Dumbledore s'en saisit et parut soudain beaucoup plus âgé et fatigué. Sans mot dire, il passa le flacon à Rogue, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et le donna à Pomfresh. McGonagall le prit en dernier et, pâle, elle saisit la main d'Hermione, telle une mère.

_"- une potion d'avortement_ ?" s'exclama Pomfresh, incrédule. "Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir ? elle sait, _tout le monde sait_, que je suis discrète ! je l'aurais conseillée, aidée ! Et accompagnée dans cette démarche si… terrible, moralement et physiquement !"

"- Mais qui l'aurait cru, de toute façon !" balbutia Rogue. "C'est une élève si modèle !"

"- Professeur Rogue, la droiture d'un élève n'a rien à voir là dedans. La vie sexuelle de nos étudiants ne concerne qu'eux, et un accident peut vite arriver, même au plus doué des sorciers…" dit calmement Dumbledore.

"- Mais tout de même, ils sont tous informés des précautions à prendre ! les sorts qu'ils ont vus avec Mme Pomfresh lors des cours trimestriels…" murmura McGonagall.

"- Peuvent parfois être mal jetés et ne sont alors pas aussi efficaces. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas à polémiquer dessus, il y a plus urgent," souligna Dumbledore.

Hermione reposait, le visage calme et tranquille, toute souffrance disparue. Si un souffle léger n'avait pas soulevé par intervalle sa poitrine, Draco aurait pu penser à une veillée funèbre. Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours nue, les draps de l'infirmerie épousant son corps délicat et révélant toutes ses formes. Une bouffée de honte monta au visage de Draco. Comment pouvait-il penser à _ça_ alors qu'Hermione ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais !

Son cœur se serra et, réprimant un gémissement de désespoir, il s'approcha du lit et caressa doucement le visage d'Hermione. Sa peau était si douce et si chaude. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau ses professeurs, tous avaient les yeux fixés non plus sur la jeune endormie, mais sur lui. Il surprit le regard perplexe et incrédule de Rogue, le visage stupéfait de McGonagall et de Pomfresh, et le mince sourire de Dumbledore. Il retira brutalement sa main et tenta de se recomposer un air froid, distant et méprisant. « Euh… j'en étais sûr, elle a encore de la fièvre ! Je voulais vérifier… » Trop tard évidemment, ils allaient tous se moquer de son attirance, le railler et le ridiculiser… Il s'attendit à des commentaires acerbes de son parrain, qui ne vinrent pas. Rogue regardait Draco la mine sombre, mais le regard dans le vague.

"- le bébé ?" s'enquit McGonagall

"- ne naîtra pas…" murmura Rogue.

McGonagall parut consternée.

"- M. Malfoy, j'ose espérer que vous avez compris que cela doit rester un secret", dit Dumbledore en le regardant fixement.

"- Bien sûr, Monsieur, c'est évident ! ce que je sais ne sera connu de nul autre."

Un silence accablant pesa ensuite sur la salle. McGonagall et Rogue sortirent, soucieux, mais Dumbledore resta : il voulait parler à Mme Pomfresh.

Draco allait partir quand soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment : Harry et Ron débarquèrent dans la pièce. Harry jeta un regard effaré sur Hermione et se rua sur Draco en hurlant :

_"- Malfoy, espèce d'ordure !"_

Et il frappa Draco au visage de toutes ses forces. Le jeune Serpentard fut projeté contre le lit par la violence du coup de poing. Draco porta la main à sa mâchoire douloureuse et cracha du sang. Sa lèvre était fendue ! Potter l'avait défiguré. Il allait payer ! Il se releva rapidement, se jeta sur Harry et lui asséna un furieux coup de ventre qui le plia en deux.

_"- Arrêtez immédiatement_ !" ordonna Dumbledore.

Les deux garçons ne l'entendirent ou ne voulurent pas l'entendre. Les approcher pour tenter de les stopper semblait dangereux, tant la haine accumulée depuis six ans se déchargeait dans cette bagarre. De force équivalente, ils se rendaient coup pour coup, n'essayant même pas d'esquiver. Ron et Pomfresh, impuissants, horrifiés, mais aussi subjugués par tant de force, virent des bleus, des contusions et du sang apparaître rapidement sur les deux adolescents. Dumbledore avait espéré que la raison leur reviendrait mais en soupirant, dépité, il finit par sortir sa baguette pour les arrêter :

_"- Imobilis ! Silencio !"_

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent lier par des cordes invisibles, immobilisés, et muets, mais les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient auraient tué sur place.

"- votre comportement est _intolérable_ ! deux de mes meilleurs élèves… vous ne disposez donc que de la violence pour vous exprimer ?"

"- …"

"- je suis extrêmement déçu, mais compte tenu des raisons de votre colère, vous échapperez aux retenues. Cependant je retire 50 points à vos deux maisons. M. Weasley, sortez. L'infirmerie n'est pas une place publique, votre amie est sous bonne garde, et je vous rappellerai quand j'en aurai fini avec eux."

Puis, d'un geste de la main, il annula les sorts qui entravaient les deux garçons, en jetant un regard sévère sur chacun d'entre eux, la baguette toujours levée, prête à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement agressif.

"- Vous, M. Potter, sachez que M. Malfoy n'est pas responsable du malaise de Miss Granger. Son… intolérance alimentaire s'est aggravée. Sans M. Malfoy, votre amie ne serait certainement plus de ce monde !"

"- Quoi ?"

Harry était stupéfait et se tourna vers Malfoy qui, malgré ses contusions et le sang qui dégoulinait le long de son visage, conservait la tête haute et le regard hautain et fixait Dumbledore des yeux. Malfoy avait _aidé_ Hermione, _son_ Hermione ! Impossible ! Ça ne cadrait pas du tout avec le personnage ! Harry déglutit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir dire cela un jour :

"- et bien, je dois te remercier… on a pas trop assuré, avec Ron et…"

"- t'emballe pas, le balafré, tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? J'allais pas la laisser mourir dans mes bras, on m'aurait accusé de meurtre ! Je vais devoir prendre un bain désinfectant pour faire partir son odeur de Sang-de-Bourbe…"

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il leva le poing, près à frapper. Draco s'était mis en garde et attendait calmement son attaque. Tous deux se prirent alors une gifle magistrale. A moitié assommés, ils se tournèrent pour découvrir à côté d'eux Mme Pomfresh, rouge de colère.

"- vous ne vous êtes pas assez amochés comme ça, peut-être !" hurla t-elle. "Comment peut-on être aussi _égoïste_ ! votre amie est là, _mourante_, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, au lieu de nous _aider_, c'est de vous taper dessus pour me donner encore plus de travail ! vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire !"

Elle se tourna vers le directeur et reprit calmement :

"- vous pouvez y aller, si vous voulez, je les ai en main !"

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire en se rappelant l'étonnante poigne de fer de l'infirmière et répondit :

"- je viendrai la voir plus tard, dans ce cas… j'ai quelques études à finir et un remède à trouver avec le professeur Rogue pour la jeune Granger."

Et il sortit d'un pas nonchalant.

"- Vous…" grommela Mme Pomfresh, excédée.

Elle saisit sans ménagement leur bras et les entraîna dans son bureau. Elle les fit s'asseoir et la voyant furieuse, aucun des adolescents n'eut cœur à protester. Puis elle ouvrit une petite armoire murale et en sortit une fiole et du coton. Elle imbiba le coton du liquide ambré :

"- ça cicatrise rapidement mais ça brûle. Je ne veux entendre aucune protestation, sinon c'est double ration !"

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Bien sûr, aucun ne s'abaisserait à crier comme une mauviette devant son ennemi juré, que croyait donc Pomfresh ! Tous deux restèrent donc le visage impassible pendant que l'infirmière scolaire nettoyait, désinfectait, bandait ou pommadait plaies et bosses. Aucun tressaillement. (_des warriors, des vrais !_) Si Mme Pomfresh nota le bandage au poignet droit de Malfoy, elle n'en dit rien. Enfin, elle consentit à les laisser partir.

Et non, il n'est _absolument pas question_ que vous restiez à côté de votre amie dans cet état d'esprit perturbé ! revenez quand vous serez calmé ! s'insurgea t-elle en devançant la question d'Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'ambiance était plombée dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ron faisait les cents pas, tournait en rond dans la pièce, soupirait les poings serrés et se mordait la lèvre. Ginny et Harry se tenaient dans les bras, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se soutenir, attendant l'autorisation de visite de l'infirmière, angoissés, coupable et désemparés. Luna était sortie juste après avoir appris la nouvelle sans dire où elle comptait se rendre, et Neville, inquiet, était parti à sa recherche.

La nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue dans Poudlard, et les autres Griffondors tentaient de les réconforter, sans grand succès. De même, les Poufsouffles passèrent en coup de vent leur dire que, s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit, ils n'hésiteraient pas et les Serdaigles apportèrent 1001 remèdes différents contre l'indigestion, l'empoisonnement, l'intoxication et l'allergie alimentaire. Quelques Serpentards, même, vinrent les assurer de leur soutien. Hermione était très appréciée dans son école, finalement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco, après être sorti de l'infirmerie, s'était jeté dans ses appartements. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il claque la porte de sa salle commune et y resta adossé. Il tenta de vider son esprit, de ne plus envisager la mort de la seule fille qui lui avait porté attention pour ce qu'il était vraiment, la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimée dans sa courte vie… il ne se reconnaissait plus. Granger l'avait changé en un être qui lui faisait peur ! Il n'avait jamais connu l'attachement, et il venait de découvrir un nouveau type de souffrance, la douleur psychologique.

Non, il devait être fort ! Cette fille avait détruit tout ce sur quoi sa vie reposait. Il devait l'effacer de sa vie, ne plus faiblir, se maîtriser ! De rage, il balaya la grande table et envoya valser devoirs, plumes, parchemins et encre. Il s'en prit aux livres de la bibliothèque qu'il déchira et jeta au feu. Puis, il se précipita dans la chambre de Granger et arracha les tenures murales, saccagea ses dessins (« Tiens, Granger dessine ? »), vida ses tiroirs et son armoire, renversa sa table de nuit et piétina ses photos. Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se recroquevilla en boule. Il se sentait si mal ! Pourquoi lui ? _Pourquoi elle_ ! Il se surprit à chercher l'odeur du corps de Granger dans ses draps, son odeur si féminine, un parfum un peu sucré qui, étrangement, le réconfortait et finit par l'apaiser. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir, et il rêva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était dans un hall, assez sombre, aux portes multiples. Lorsqu'il essayait d'en ouvrir une, elle donnait sur un couloir identique, et il eut la sensation désagréable d'être perdu. Plus il ouvrait de portes, plus les couloirs semblaient longs. Il commença à courir, paniqué, s'engouffrant au hasard dans les portes. Et puis, il aperçut au bout d'un des halls une silhouette féminine, et il crut reconnaître Granger : « eh ! _Granger _! Attends-moi ! » hurla t-il, mais les mots sortaient assourdis de sa bouche, et il sut que la jeune fille n'avait pu l'entendre. Il avait beau crier à pleine voix, les sons n'en sortaient que plus étouffés. Il jura et tenta de la rattraper, mais sa course lui semblait si lente ! L'air autour de lui se densifiait, le ralentissait, jusqu'à qu'il dut forcer pour avancer. Il cria encore « _Granger_ ! » et cette fois-ci, la jeune Griffondor se retourna et le regarda profondément. Il lut sur ses lèvres « je suis désolée, Draco… ». Puis, elle se détourna et continua sa marche à travers les couloirs obscurs. « _Non_ ! » hurla Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Il s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante. Il eut soudain un haut de cœur et dut se concentrer pour ne pas vomir. Une salive acide envahit sa bouche et Draco se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. De l'air frais… le vent d'octobre s'engouffra dans la chambre et le jeune homme sentit la chair de poule s'emparer de sa peau. Il frissonna. « Granger… » Il fallait qu'il la voit. Il avait _besoin_ de la voir. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, lui expliquer, se libérer, avant qu'elle ne meure (« _Seigneur, ayez pitié_ ! »)… (Ses yeux tombèrent sur la cape d'invisibilité. Ses yeux se plissèrent.) Et il savait comment faire…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco rentra dans sa chambre, encore plus furieux qu'il n'était parti. Imbéciles de Potter et Weasley, bande d'incapables ! Pire que Goyle et Crabb ! A eux deux ils ne devaient pas cumuler 10 de QI, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

_Flashback :_

Draco s'était aventuré dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie après le couvre-feu. Discret, silencieux, il longeait les murs, vêtu de la cape d'invisibilité de Potter (« pour une fois que le balafré sert à quelque chose ! »). Il arrivait près de la porte de l'infirmerie quand il entendit des voix. Il stoppa net et attendit.

"- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !" chuchotait Harry

"- C'est ta faute aussi, pourquoi on est passé par ce couloir plein d'araignées… on aurait eu ta cape…"

"- Je l'ai prêtée à Hermione, et je n'ai pas le mot de passe pour rentrer dans sa chambre, je te l'ai déjà répété plus de 100 fois! maintenant, tais-toi !"

Les deux garçons étaient désormais juste à côté de la porte. Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça : « _Alohamora _! ». Il s'attendait à ce que la porte s'ouvre doucement, mais à la place, une sirène stridente se déclencha. Ils ne firent ni une ni deux et détalèrent dans les couloirs. Draco eut le temps de voir une Pomfresh sortir en peignoir, chemise de nuit à fleurs et bonnet de nuit blanc et les invectiver, avant de prendre la fuite à son tour. Rusard ne tarderait effectivement pas.

_Fin du flashback _

Ah bravo ! Non mais vraiment, par Merlin, comment pouvait-on être aussi _nul_ ! Lancer un sort _mineur_ sur les portes de l'école ! Il fallait vraiment être _très stupide_ pour croire qu'elles s'ouvriraient ! Les abrutis… Lui n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il disposait d'un passe-partout magique capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, et sans bruit. Il s'en était déjà servi les années précédentes et n'avait eu aucun problème. Mais là, grâce à ces deux crétins incompétents, la porte allait être surveillée… Il allait devoir patienter jusqu'au lendemain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poudlard avait dormi d'un sommeil agité, et au petit déjeuner, tous regardaient leur nourriture avec suspicion. Les elfes de maison étaient paniqués et redoublaient d'attention et de contrôle qualité. Quelques élèves étaient allés jusqu'à les menacer mais Dumbledore y avait mis un terme rapidement. De nombreux élèves se présentèrent à l'infirmerie avec des blessures légères, excuse ridicule pour apercevoir Hermione, mais Mme Pomfresh les reçut dans une salle de classe voisine. Rusard faisait maintenant le pied de grue devant la porte, fier de sa nouvelle autorité. Il houspillait tout élève s'approchant à moins de 5 mètres.

Draco rongea son frein toute la journée. Il était partagé entre l'idée de défoncer la porte après avoir stupéfixé le gardien, aller mettre une raclée à Potter (mais dans ce cas, il aurait à expliquer sa propre présence dans les couloirs, ce qui risquait d'être délicat…) ou attendre la permission de visite, comme tout le monde. D'heure en heure, il finit par admettre que les deux premières solutions le mettraient dans une situation inconfortable, et, en soupirant, il dut admettre sa défaite : il allait devoir encore patienter.

* * *

_Et vous, vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre ! pauvres de vous, vraiment sorry… hé hé ! moi, sadique ! pas du tout… euh, pas beaucoup !_

**Allez, sans rancune ? alors postez moi un review ! j'adore ça ! bisous !**


	9. Sans toi je suis perdu

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Bonjour à tous ! je reviens de vacances bien méritées, reposantes et tout et tout, donc je suis encore… là-bas, malgré la tonne de boulot que j'ai ! et trop de stress, j'ai ma soutenance en septembre et donc, mon rapport de stage à faire et mon power point ! Argh ! Enfin, ça vous concerne pas, on est pas sur « 3615 raconte ta life ». Donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai profité des vacances pour finir ma fic, donc je vous l'annonce : eh oui, y'aura bien une fin, une vraie, et en tout, 13 chapitres ! Prochain chapitre posté, pas avant la 2e semaine d'août, vu que je serai en vacances la 1e. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !_

_Et pour ceux qui auraient lu HP6, vous êtes pas franchement dégoûtés ? Moi si ! j'ai envie d'étrangler certains personnages du bouquin, et/ou de les torturer… et je suis top triste aussi…

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Je suis toujours aussi gâtée avec vous, et je m'en plains pas ! merci bcp !_

_**Feylie** : Coucou ! merci bcp bcp pour ton review, tant de compliments… ça va spoiler l'auteur ! lol. Enfin, là aussi, tu vas avoir envie de taper Harry, mais je te rassure, un peu moins quand même. Il est tout mimi! Et Dray, ahhhh, Dray, bah… tu liras ;-). Bisous_

_**Aminteitha** : Coucou ! non, non, j'ai rien contre Ron et Harry, au contraire, mais j'ai trouvé ça trop drôle à écrire ! merci encore de ton review, et bah, vu que j'ai 36000 choses à faire, dont une super importante qui clôture quand même 5 ans de galère postbac… bah, faut faire un choix, donc j'ai toujours pas lu tes fics, mais Ron/Hermione, j'aime bien aussi ! kiss_

_**Lovepingo** : hello ! merci pour ton petit mot, c'est gentil, et voilà le new chapter !_

_**Marilla-chan** : Hello you !merci pour ton review, même court, ça fait toujours très très plaisir. Et voilà la suite !_

_**Sabrina Malefoy** : bon, donc là, je suppose que je suis entièrement pardonnée ;-) ! Merci, et bises_

_**Sara Back** : voilà un nouveau chapitre qui va te faire sentir mieux ;-) ! Elle avorte de Krum parce qu'avoir un enfant à 16 ans, c'est quand même galère, même quand on est une surdouée… et puis, comment l'annoncer à ses parents, que faire, etc…elle a du affronter un choix et une décision difficile. Bref, elle retrouvera le bonheur plus loin ! bisous !_

_**Mimi-chan** : merci bcp pour ta longue review ! Oui, c'est vraiment ma première fanfic, mais j'ai toujours adoré écrire, bien que n'ayant jamais la force ni les idées pour finir une histoire…en tout ca, do not worry, ça sera un happy end ! moi aussi, les fins tristes me dépriment…grosses bises !_

_**Zeeve-lelula** : merci bcp bcp ! et pour tes fanfic, juré, je les lis bientôt, mais avec mon rapport de stage qui arrive…débordée ! gros bisous !_

_**MJ** : oui, j'ai remarqué après, je me suis dit, m… ! mais j'ai corrigé ça au chapitre 6, je crois… bref, merci pour ton review, en tout cas, et si tu vois d'autres erreurs, n'hésite pas à me corriger ! bisous !_

_**Agrippine57** : merci encore bcp pour ton gentil review, ca me touche bcp ! Oui, je suis encore sadique, et à la fin de ce chapitre aussi ! niark ! sinon, oui, j'ai passé un bac S, option maths, et ça allait, en fait, il était bcp plus simple que le bac blanc qu'on a eu. La preuve, j'ai plafonné à 10-11 de moyenne en physique sur l'année, et j'ai eu 15 au bac ! du coup j'ai récupéré une mention, eh oui ! tu le passes cette année ? bises !_

_**Megg Kristensen** : bah oui, t'as tout compris, c'est tout à fait ça, le coup de la lettre et le père du bébé-qui-ne-naîtra-pas. C'est triste pour Hermione, c'est vrai, mais elle est forte et Dray est là ! merci bcp et gros bisous !_

_**Miladja** : merci bcp, t'inquiète pas, un review court fait très plaisir ! grosses bises !

* * *

_

_Et donc, now :

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Rappel : Il était partagé entre l'idée de défoncer la porte après avoir stupéfixé le gardien, aller mettre une raclée à Potter (mais dans ce cas, il aurait à expliquer sa propre présence dans les couloirs, ce qui risquait d'être délicat…) ou attendre la permission de visite, comme tout le monde. D'heure en heure, il finit par admettre que les deux premières solutions le mettraient dans une situation inconfortable, et, en soupirant, il dut admettre sa défaite : il allait devoir encore patienter. _

Les cours du lundi furent tendus. Harry et Draco s'ignoraient, ou se jetaient des regards chargés de haine. Le cours de potion fut beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé. Rogue ne disait rien, désignant par gestes rageurs et désespérés les erreurs commises. Il semblait exténué, de la fatigue de quelqu'un qui a passé une nuit blanche à étudier. Draco supposa qu'il avait dû chercher une potion pour réveiller Granger, mais vu sa tête, ça n'avait pas dû être un succès.

Le soir venu, il se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Des rumeurs disaient que Granger était possédée par un esprit ayant investi un chou-fleur qu'elle aurait avalé à la cantine, qu'elle était hautement allergique au sésame et avait fait une crise, qu'elle avait un cancer ou une maladie du sang incurable et avait fait une rechute. Il n'était venu à l'idée de personne qu'un sort mal jeté fût indirectement à l'origine de son coma. Draco était le seul à le savoir. Oh, il aurait pu le divulguer à tous, se moquer d'elle et l'humilier, ruiner sa réputation de Miss Je-n'y-touche-pas. Une simple phrase pouvait suffire, avec juste le ton railleur qu'il fallait : « Granger est tombée enceinte de ce m'as-tu-vu de Krum, et la potion d'avortement est mal passée ! ». Après tout, il aurait dû la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait de lui : un être faible, misérable, noyé dans des sentiments humains pitoyables qu'il aurait dû rejeter dès le début. Mais à l'inverse, il voulait la protéger… navrant, pour un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? « Non ! Au contraire ! » hurla sa conscience.

Il contemplait le fouillis de la chambre et eut honte. Il décida de se punir et de ranger tout à la main, sans formule magique. Les tentures ne lui prirent pas beaucoup de temps, la table de chevet et le lit non plus. Il rougit lorsqu'il dut plier les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme : Granger portait des strings ! L'imaginer ainsi lui échauffa le sang et il se sentit réagir à cette vision. « Bon dieu, c'est pas du tout le moment ! D'ailleurs en ce moment, c'est _jamais_ le moment ! _Et merde_ ! ».

Pour se calmer, il repunaisa les dessins de Granger. Elle était douée : un enfant tenant son ourson dans ses bras, à côté de sa mère, une vieille femme dans son jardin, une jeune femme les pieds dans l'eau, au bord d'un lac, un jeune couple dans une allée, pour une promenade romantique... tout au crayon ou à l'aquarelle. Et puis ce portrait d'une jeune fille le regard perdu, le menton dans le creux de sa main, accoudée à sa table. Elle tenait encore une plume à la main, mais n'écrivait pas. Il était intitulé : « Autoportrait – Juillet 19xx » (_je ne sais pas l'année_). Draco contempla longuement cette esquisse. Granger y semblait si lointaine mais si heureuse ! Il hésita un instant, puis plia le dessin et le glissa dans sa poche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore vint le chercher le soir. Il frappa à la porte, lui sourit et sans attendre l'invitation de Draco, il pénétra dans les appartements des préfets. Il lui parla du combat au ministère, de l'Ordre recréé, et de Sirius. Il lui décrivit les dangers encourus chaque jour par les adversaires du Lord, leur force si faible en comparaison de son armée. Il s'arrêta soudain, et regarda Draco dans le blanc des yeux. Le jeune homme devança sa question :

"- Professeur, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous rejoindre. Bien des choses m'en empêchent. Ce en quoi je crois va à l'encontre de cet engagement. Nos idées sont trop différentes."

"- Monsieur Malfoy, je respecte vos opinions, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, vous vous libérerez de votre carcan. Vous portez un poids douloureux sur vos épaules. Aider les autres peut _vous_ aider."

"- Vous êtes un doux rêveur, Professeur."

"- Peut-être, Monsieur Malfoy, peut-être…"

"- Je peux cependant vous donner ceci."

Draco prit un livre dans sa chambre, et le tendit ensuite au directeur. Il l'avait subtilisé, ainsi que d'autres, dans la bibliothèque secrète de son père, en moyen de pression sur son géniteur... Futile précaution. Comme presque tous les objets de son père, il traitait de magie noire. Dumbledore eut un regard interrogateur, et feuilleta rapidement le traité. Il s'arrêta sur un passage, et son cœur s'accéléra.

"- Merci, Monsieur Malfoy. Je crois en effet que cet ouvrage peut nous être utile. Allons, c'est l'heure de rendre visite à votre homologue féminin…"

Draco n'osa pas protester, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Rusard les laissa entrer après avoir jeté un regard soupçonneux sur le Serpentard. Hermione reposait toujours dans le lit du fond mais quelqu'un lui avait enfilé une chemise de nuit. Draco se haït pour avoir ressenti de la déception. Dumbledore lui fit signe d'approcher.

"- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée… vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vue consciente. Peut-être votre présence aura t-elle quelque effet."

Draco secoua la tête :

"- Elle me déteste. Bien qu'inconsciente, elle percevra ma présence : je ne ferai que la perturber."

"- Vous êtes trop sûr des sentiments des autres, M. Malfoy. Vous l'avez aidée, essayez à nouveau. Nous en sommes au point où n'importe quelle action est la bienvenue…"

Sur ce, Dumbledore repartit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme s'avança à pas lents vers le lit où dormait d'un sommeil insondable la jeune Griffondor. Il prit une chaise qui traînait un peu plus loin, s'installa près d'elle et l'observa. Les mains jointes sur son ventre, le visage lisse, sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer une respiration profonde. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient étalés en corolle autour de sa tête. Pourquoi l'avait-il détestée ? Pourquoi avait-il obéi à son père et calqué sa conduite sur la sienne ? Par piété filiale ? A cette époque, il souhaitait tellement que son père soit fier de lui… ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il réalisa que, quoi qu'il fit, ce n'était jamais assez pour Lucius, et qu'il se rebella.

Il se décida à prendre la main d'Hermione, ne sachant que faire, se demandant si, en lui parlant, elle l'entendrait de là où elle était. Sa peau, toujours aussi chaude, toujours aussi douce… il porta cette main à son visage. Oui, cette odeur, qu'il reconnaîtrait maintenant entre toutes, son odeur... Il étudia les lignes de sa main, se maudit pour ne pas avoir été plus attentif en classe de divination. Son exploration fit soupirer Hermione.

"- Granger ?"

"- …"

Rien. Un réflexe, il en avait déjà entendu parler. Certains, dans leur coma, réagissaient toujours aux stimuli externes.

Il resta longtemps à la contempler, puis le sommeil eut raison de lui, et il s'endormit, sa tête reposant sur le lit de Granger, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant bruyamment le réveilla en sursaut. Il vit à travers ses yeux encore ensuqués son professeur de potion, noir de rage et de colère, sa baguette sortie, poussant devant lui une vieille femme pitoyable qui hurlait qu'on la relâche. Rogue la projeta devant lui, vers Hermione.

"- Réveillez-la !" hurla t-il

"- J'peux rien faire ! j'vous l'ai d'jà dit dans ma boutique. J'l'avais prév'nue, è savait à quoi è s'exposait."

La sorcière avait un accent prononcé, elle hachait ses mots.

"- l'antidote !" tonna Rogue

La sorcière ricana, son rire prit de l'ampleur et se transforma en cris hystériques.

"- un _antidote_ ! à quoi, mon cher m'sieur ? l'fœtus il est mort, c'est c'qu'è voulait, è l'a eut. Y'a pas d'antidote pour ça !"

"- une potion pour la _réveiller_, espèce de malade !"

"- j'connais pas, désolée mon brave. Des trucs pour faire dormir ou empoisonner, oui, ça j'ai…"

Rogue lui asséna un coup violent qui projeta la sorcière sur le mur. Elle retomba lourdement, inconsciente. Le professeur se rendit alors compte de la présence de Draco. Il épousseta sa robe, et sans mot dire, alla relever la sorcière, lui lança un sort d'entrave et sortit, la sorcière dans ses bras. Ainsi, même l'auteur de cette potion maléfique ne pouvait les aider ! Que faire ? Draco était désespéré.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'état d'Hermione ne s'arrangeait pas. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Ses amis, la mine désespérée et sombre, erraient dans Poudlard. Ginny et Harry avaient investi la bibliothèque et cherchaient un remède contre l'empoisonnement. Draco, en les voyant, eut pitié d'eux : ils se donnaient du mal pour rien, mais il ne pouvait le leur dire. L'atmosphère était tendue, électrique. La moindre bêtise soulevait les professeurs qui retiraient des points à tour de bras. Les élèves devenaient agressifs, certains rechignaient et dédaignaient la nourriture que les elfes préparaient. Dumbledore, voyant la situation empirer, fit une annonce publique dans lequel il déclarait que Miss Hermione était malade suite au médicament puissant qu'elle avait pris, par inadvertance, comme cachet contre l'indigestion. La réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en pris un coup (« Quoi ? Granger s'est _trompée_ ! », « Oui mais elle n'allait pas bien ! ») mais l'abcès fut percé et la tension retomba. Cependant, Hermione dormait toujours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour ne rien arranger, la blessure au poignet de Draco ne cicatrisait guère. Quand elle ne le brûlait pas, elle le démangeait. Et lorsque leur _appel_ résonnait, la douleur devenait insupportable. Sa blessure ne lui laissait pas un seul instant de répit. Cela faisait pourtant presque deux mois ! Rouge et suante, boursouflée… son corps luttait encore contre elle. Il se tendait quand la douleur se faisait plus forte, mais résistait de toutes ses forces, regardant, impassible, le sang ruisseler le long de son bras. Il ne leur céderait jamais !

Il aurait dû en parler à Granger, elle aurait peut-être pu l'aider, qui sait : cette fille savait tellement de choses ! Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé un matin du mois d'août, au Manoir Malfoy.

Draco avait reçu du directeur une permission spéciale pour rendre visite à Granger, le vieux fou restant persuadé que le Serpentard pourrait la réveiller. Bien qu'il en meurt d'envie, Draco ne lui rendit visite qu'une seule fois après l'épisode de la folle, un soir, tard, alors qu'il était pris d'une insomnie. Il ne rêvait plus que d'elle, toujours dans des situations plus macabres les unes que les autres. Il la voyait mourir dans ses bras, sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, se jeter sous les roues du train de Poudlard, et se réveillait en sueur. Toujours, au dernier moment, la jeune fille se retournait, lui souriait et lui disait « Je suis désolée, Draco… ».

Et puis, un soir, vers minuit, son cœur prit le dessus sur son éducation rigide et dédaigneuse, et Draco se glissa dans l'infirmerie. Comme la dernière fois, il s'assit sur une chaise, et la contempla. La lumière de la lune baignait doucement son visage, et elle ressemblait à une nymphe reposant, paisible, au creux d'un lit de fougères. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Et cette fois-ci, Draco entendit distinctement la poignée de la porte tourner…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, incrédule, se figea sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Soit il cauchemardait, soit Malfoy tenait la main d'Hermione, de _son_ Hermione !

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy !" lança Harry en tenant de contenir sa colère pour ne pas réveiller Pomfresh.

"- Et toi ? Où est passé le chien de garde !" répliqua Malfoy sur le même ton.

"- Rusard ? oh, je crois qu'il va en avoir pour un bout de temps… diversion, à l'aide de quelques farces et attrapes."

"- Ouais… tu t'es mieux débrouillé, cette fois !"

"- Quoi ?"

« Et merde ! » pensa Draco, « les pieds dans le plat ! »

"- Je veux dire, j'ai entendu Pomfresh parler à Rogue d'une certaine escapade nocturne… vous êtes vraiment pas doués !"

"-Ta gueule, Malfoy. Et je répète : pourquoi t'es là? lâche Hermione !"

"- Où tu te crois pour donner des ordres à un Malfoy? tu étais là, peut-être, quand Granger avait besoin de toi ?"

"- Elle n'avait pas besoin de toi, en tout cas ! Maintenant, dégage !"

"- J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être là, et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger !"

"- Bien !"

"- Parfait !"

Harry s'approcha du lit. L'attitude de Draco l'intriguait. Depuis quand le petit prince s'intéressait-il au sort de quelqu'un ? Et qui plus est, de celle qu'il détestait entre tous ? Harry saisit une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. L'un en face de l'autre, ils se scrutèrent, attendant la première pique de l'autre pour répliquer sèchement. Mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pour s'insulter. Ce soir, la paix du lieu et le besoin de rester auprès d'Hermione surpassaient leur antipathie.

Harry saisit lui aussi la main d'Hermione, et lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant des mots rassurants, lui parlant de choses et d'autres, comme il l'aurait fait si elle avait été éveillée. Les yeux d'Hermione bougèrent un peu au son de la voix chaude et apaisante de son ami.

Draco, muet, observait la scène : le regard empli d'amour de Potter, sa douceur, ses paroles, si simples mais pleines de tendresse... lui n'était pas capable de s'exprimer ainsi ! Un blocage, un mur de pierres entre lui et les autres, construit patiemment par son père lorsqu'il était enfant, l'en empêchait.

"- tu ne lui parles pas ?"

La voix de Potter, un peu plus forte, le tira de ses pensées.

"- non."

"- Tu devrais, tu sais. Elle t'entend."

Pourquoi Potter essayait-il _toujours_ d'être gentil ! C'était exaspérant !

"- Je ne suis pas fou, moi. C'est comme les animaux, je ne parle pas à ceux qui ne peuvent pas me répondre."

"- Es-tu en train de traiter Hermione d'animal !" siffla Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. "Dans ce cas, t'as rien à faire ici, dégage !"

"- Je te rappelle que j'étais là avant toi, et que moi au moins, je ne suis pas ici illégalement !"

"- Quoi ?"

« Et merde ! encore en plein dedans... ». Draco soupira et se frotta le visage.

"- Dumbledore pense que… il croit… enfin, peut-être que, étant le dernier à… je peux l'aider."

"- Ah, c'est sûr qu'avoir son pire ennemi à ses côtés, ça donne envie de se réveiller : pour lui mettre une _raclée_ dont il se souviendra !" ironisa Harry.

Mais Harry était jaloux, jaloux et intrigué. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il le droit de voir son amie, et pas lui !

"- T'es vraiment trop naze, le Balafré… t'as même pas été capable de te battre correctement, la dernière fois."

"- Tu veux qu'on rattrape ça?" ragea Harry

"- Quand tu veux, mauviette !"

Drao et Harry s'étaient levés de leur chaise. Encore séparés par le lit, ils se dévisageaient, le regard haineux, rageur, les points serrés, tendus à bloc. Soudain un cri déchira la nuit.

"- Hermione !" Harry paniqua.

"- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive !"

Le corps d'Hermione s'arc-bouta dans son lit, ses muscles raidis sous l'effet d'une crise violente. Sa main les attrapa brusquement, et ce fut le noir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était dans l'herbe, une herbe moelleuse, qui sentait le chaud et l'été, d'un vert irréel. Il se releva et contempla le paysage où il se trouvait : des collines à perte de vue, des fleurs des champs, un ciel si bleu qu'il en paraissait fictif, un soleil haut et brillant, une douce brise et des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ! Personne autour de lui ! Il respira à fond pour stopper sa panique. Ok, Granger s'était transformée en portoloin, c'était pas possible autrement ! D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

Draco eut soudain l'impression d'être aspiré, il vit le paysage défiler rapidement, sans pourtant avoir la sensation de déplacement. En quelques secondes, il était au pied d'une colline semblable à celle qu'il venait de quitter, mais sous un arbre, debout, se tenait Granger. Draco courut vers elle, et pesta contre l'impression qu'il avait de courir dans du sable qui le ralentissait, l'impression que l'air se densifiait, comme dans un rêve. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Elle avait ses mains en coupe et recueillait les pétales tombés du cerisier. « Granger ! » Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :

"- Toi ! Ainsi, c'était toi, dans mon rêve ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire…"

"- Granger, quel rêve ? On est où, là ?"

"- Où ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, troublée.

"- Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, tout est froid et noir. Mais pas cette fois… comme c'est étrange ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"- Granger, il faut que tu reviennes avec moi, à Poudlard !"

Le visage de la jeune fille pâlit. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains :

"- Oh non !" gémit-elle. "Je me souviens !"

Soudain des nuages sombres et menaçants surgirent de toutes parts, annonceurs d'éclairs, de pluie, d'orage violent. Hermione tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Draco qui la tenait serrée contre lui, pour la protéger.

"- Non, laisse-moi ! va t-en !"

"- Granger, non ! Reste avec moi, on va s'en sortir !"

"- NON !"

Et une violente poussée magique le fit reculer. Un champ de protection entourait la jeune fille en larmes. Il commença à pleuvoir du sang…

"- Je suis désolée, Draco…"

"- Hermione !"

Harry venait de crier et courrait à perdre haleine pour les rejoindre.

"- Harry ?"

Hermione sembla un instant déstabilisée, indécise. Draco en profita : usant de toute la force dont il disposait, il forçat la bulle protectrice. Hermione, surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir : la gifle violente que lui envoya Draco la fit tomber et elle s'évanouit.

"- Malfoy, mais ça va pas la tête !" tonna Harry

"- Tu préférais peut-être qu'elle nous glisse encore une fois entre les mains !" répondit Draco, exaspéré. "Moi, ça va, merci, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de cauchemars. Je ne tiens plus à aller la chercher en haut d'un immeuble alors qu'elle va faire le saut de l'ange !"

"- Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"- On est dans son subconscient, Potter. T'avais pas encore pigé ? Rien de tout ça n'est réel !"

_"- Merci_, Malfoy, j'avais déjà compris !"

"- Bon, alors disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive…"

"- Toi et Hermione, vous êtes liés ?"

"- Plus ou moins, apparemment. Faut croire qu'être la dernière personne qu'elle a vue porte chance !" ironisa Draco.

"- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"- J'en sais rien, bon sang ! Ca s'est jamais passé comme ça : à chaque fois, elle réussissait à m'échapper !"

"- Ca veut dire qu'on est bloqué ici…"

Harry s'agenouilla, prit Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa à l'abri de la pluie sanglante, sous l'arbre encore en fleurs. Le tonnerre était assourdissant. Le sang ruisselait sur les collines et commençait à former de grandes flaques en contrebas. Au loin, les arbres se rabougrirent, les oiseaux tombèrent, frappés par des éclairs. On se serait cru le jour de l'Apocalypse.

"- Hermione…"

Harry caressa sa joue tendrement.

"- Hermione, je t'en prie, reviens avec nous… sans toi, on est tous perdu ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…"

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille à quel point elle lui manquait, toute l'amitié qu'il lui portait, profonde et éternelle, comme il se détestait pour ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Il lui dit qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour elle, si elle revenait. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tombèrent sur le visage d'Hermione et se mêlèrent au sang de la pluie.

Draco détourna les yeux. Cette scène le mettait mal à l'aise. Harry était si faible et pitoyable ! Non, ce n'était pas ça… il ne regardait pas car il aurait aimé être à sa place, pouvoir tenir Hermione comme il le faisait, et lui murmurer, lui aussi, son amour… Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour retenir ses larmes, des larmes d'angoisse, de solitude, de sentiments refoulés. Les nuages s'amoncelaient mais au loin, l'éclaircie perçait. _L'éclaircie _! En un instant, Draco comprit. Il courut rejoindre les deux adolescents.

"- Potter, continue !"

"- Hein? continuer à quoi ?"

"- A lui montrer que tu l'aimes et que tu as besoin d'elle !"

Un instant d'hésitation, puis Harry saisit à son tour. Il parla de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, toute l'aide qu'elle leur avait apportée et mit dans sa voix tout son amour fraternel. Draco scrutait anxieusement l'horizon, qui peu à peu s'éclaircissait. Mais leur colline était toujours aussi sombre et désolante…

"- Purée, Potter, mets-y plus de cœur !"

"- Je fais ce que je peux, Malfoy ! Tu crois que c'est facile ! Jamais je ne lui ai dit tout ça ! J'aurais dû… mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps, j'ai été égoïste…"

"- C'est pas le moment de pleurer sur ton sort ! Il manque quelque chose, le ciel est toujours aussi noir au dessus de nous…"

"- Et bien, vas-y, toi ! aide-moi !"

"- J'ai rien à lui dire !"

La réponse de Draco fusa trop vite, comme s'il se retranchait derrière un mur. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

"- Vraiment… et ben, t'as intérêt à trouver rapidement ! Parce qu'à mon avis, t'es quand même pas là par hasard !"

"- Je vois pas pourquoi !"

"- J'en sais rien non plus ! je ne suis pas devin, mais elle attend quelque chose de plus !"

"- …"

"- Grouille-toi, on va finir noyer ou foudroyer !"

"- Ok, Potter ! c'est bon, calme toi… et dégage de là, je vais lui parler seul à seule."

Harry s'éloigna, laissant Draco s'installer à côté d'Hermione. Ce dernier la tint serrée dans ses bras, comme il l'avait tenue lorsqu'elle avait pleuré, un certain dimanche où il avait encore été si cruel. Il la berça, doucement, tendrement.

"- Granger…"

"- …"

"-Granger, je suis tellement désolé… j'ai enfin compris, tu sais, mais j'avais si peur ! et maintenant, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard… j'ai besoin de toi, Granger ! Il faut que tu vives !"

"- …"

"- Hermione… tu es celle par qui tout arrive, qui peut tout changer, celle qui me redonne espoir…"

Draco se pencha vers Hermione, et, d'un murmure à peine audible, glissa à son oreille : « Je t'aime, Granger… » et il l'entoura de tout son amour.

Harry, perplexe, vit les nuages et le sang disparaître en un instant. Que lui avait donc dit Malfoy ?

Draco, libéré par cette phrase si simple, ne sentit pas la caresse du soleil revenir, l'ouragan se transformer en brise d'été. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il embrassait quelqu'un par amour pour la première fois de son existence. Il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, des chaînes se rompirent les unes après les autres, le délivrant et un feu brûlant envahit son corps. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis soudain, le noir, encore.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Alors ! vous avez aimé/détesté, êtes enthousiaste/déçus ?

**Un petit mot pour me le dire ! gros bisous à tous ! **


	10. Réminiscence et collaboration

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci bcp bcp à tous, j'ai vu (en retard) que j'ai dépassé les 50 reviews ! Pleins de bisous à vous, mes lecteurs !_

_Et aussi : mes plus plates excuses à tous les reviewers auteurs de fanfictions, mais je n'ai vraiment pas encore eu le temps de les lire… Honte sur moi ! mais je suis en plein rapport de stage. En septembre, ça va se tasser, donc là, plus aucune excuse !_

_Sinon, un chapitre de plus, qui voit les relations des deux préfets s'étoffer… Ah là là, mais quand seront-ils enfin ensemble ? _

_Bises et au prochain chapitre !_

_

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Loltte** : Ouaouh ! merci, c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de rester cohérente par rapport aux persos originels de Rowling, même si leur personnalité est complexe. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir attiré une fan de R/H ! Le truc avec les H/D, c'est que c'est tellement irréaliste que ça fait rêver… _

_**Rose Potter** : merci pour ton review ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir que tu m'en postes un à chaque fois ! oui, j'ai trouvé que pour ce chapitre, il fallait de l'émotion, que notre Dray adoré s'ouvre un peu… Ah là là ! j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là, même s'il est moins fort !_

_**Maudé** : merci bcp bcp ! voilà la 10, il est un peu moins bon que le 9 mais pour la suite, il fallait bien une transition. Bonne lecture !_

_**Agrippine57** : toujours super de recevoir un review de toi ! pour chaque chapitre en plus ! merci bcp… l'imagination et les contes en tout genre, ça berce ma vie ! J'adore rêver ! et merci bcp pr le compliment ! (l'auteur est toute rouge…). Sinon, la seconde, c'est plutôt cool. Profites-en bien avant le bac français !  
**Ellana** : merci bcp ! oui, je me suis un peu inspiré de la belle au bois dormant pour les description d'Hermione reposant à l'infirmerie. Mais je te rassure, c'est pas du plagia, elle va pas dormir 100 ans ! pour te prévenir des nouveaux chapitres, il faudrait que tu me donnes ton adresse mail ou que tu mettes l'histoire dans tes alertes… _

_**Miladjad** : merci bcp d'avoir posté 2 reviews ! et merci bcp pour ton appréciation ! mais non, Harry gâche pas tout ! Il faut bien les deux hommes de sa vie pour la convaincre de revenir, non ? Par contre, je sais pas pk, mais je sens que tu vas pas trop aimer mon new chapter, et la réaction d'Hermione… (pas taper ! pas taper !). _

_**Aaminteitha** : merci bcp pour tes fidèles reviews ! moi aussi, j'aime le romantisme… ah là là ! Je crois que la scène la plus romantique, c'est au dernier chapitre ! mais il te faudra attendre… _

_**Megg Kristensen** : merci bcp à toi ! et voilà un new chapitre de poster. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi._

_**Pauapu** : merci merci merci ! je dois te dire qu'il reste encore quelques moments durs pour nos deux préfets…et aussi plein de tendres moments ! bises_

_**Love-pingo** : ouais, encore un review de toi ! ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

_**Hop'eyes** : merci bcp, et enjoy ! _

_**Bebedraky** : merci à toi, et hop, petit tour de magie : voilà la suite !_

_**Cremedemoshi** : merci pr ton reviwe et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

L'auteur se concentre sur sa page blanche, elle fronce les sourcils, devient toute rouge et hop ! des mots apparaissent sur la feuille :

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

_Rappel : Il embrassait quelqu'un par amour pour la première fois de son existence. Il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, des chaînes se rompirent les unes après les autres, le délivrant et un feu brûlant envahit son corps. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis soudain, le noir, encore._

Ou plutôt la pénombre, et un cri déchirant. Hermione était encore arc-boutée dans son lit, à l'infirmerie.

"Hermione !" hurlèrent-ils paniqués.

Mais le cri d'Hermione diminua, se mua en gémissement, puis s'éteint. A peine quelques secondes s'étaient en réalité écoulées… Un froid glacial envahit Malfoy : et si cela n'avait servi à rien ? Potter et lui serraient convulsivement la main de la jeune fille.

"Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a hurlé ?"

Mme Pomfresh venait d'arriver, en chemise de nuit, l'air encore endormi.

"M. Potter ! M. Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! Les visites de nuit sont interdites! Sortez immédiatement !"

"Mais Hermione, elle…" protesta Harry

"Tss tss tss M. Potter. DEHORS !"

"Pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit, s'il vous plait ?"

Une voix féminine, faible mais teintée d'humour, coupa court à leur dispute.

"Hermione !"

"Non, le pape… Bien sûr que c'est moi !"

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Elle s'était réveillée ! Harry sauta au cou de son amie qui tentait de se redresser dans son lit.

"Hermione…"

"Harry… je suis tellement désolée !"

"Désolée ? mais c'est pas de ta faute, Hermy ! ça arrive à tout le monde, de se tromper de médicament ! Faut dire qu'avec leur recommandation scientifique ultra pointue, on comprend jamais rien !"

Hermione se figea. Harry ne savait donc rien ! Quelqu'un savait-il seulement ? Draco attira alors son attention en raclant sa gorge et ses lèvres articulèrent : « Joue le jeu ! ». Quoi, _lui_ ! Son _pire ennemi_ savait ! Le sang quitta son visage et reflua vers un cœur qui s'emballa. _Pas lui_, non ! _Comment_ pouvait-il être au courant ? Mais tout était devenu tellement flou après qu'elle eut pris la potion… Sa tête lui tourna. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, dans un vain effort pour supprimer une migraine débutante.

"Hermione, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

Mais Hermione dévisageait Draco qui fronça les sourcils en guise d'avertissement. Le jeune homme se tenait au pied du lit, à côté de Mme Pomfresh éberluée qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles : Miss Granger était réveillée, et en « pleine forme » !

"Bien sûr que non, elle ne va pas bien !" rugit Mme Pomfresh en reprenant ses esprits. "Elle sort d'un _coma_, M. Potter ! c'est déjà un _miracle_ qu'elle se soit réveillée ! Ouste, _dehors_, laissez la respirer et récupérer !"

"Mais…" protesta Harry encore une fois.

"Pas de mais ! et allez me chercher le directeur ! et le professeur Rogue ! et aussi le professeur McGonagall ! _Tout de suite_ !" dit-elle en menant Harry vers la sortie d'une poigne de fer.

Draco en profita pour s'approcher d'Hermione et lui glissa d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre, mais qui vibrait du soulagement intense à la voir consciente :

"Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Rogue, McGonagall, ils savent. Pour tous les autres, tu t'es intoxiquée avec un médicament contre-indiqué. Sois prudente et surveille tes paroles !"

Puis il sortit d'un pas nonchalant malgré les cris d'une Pomfresh surexcitée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione était assise dans son lit, à l'infirmerie. Hier, Dumbledore lui avait tout expliqué, et elle lui fut reconnaissante pour sa discrétion. Elle avait échappé aux remontrances de Mme Pomfresh pour ne pas être venue la voir, mais n'évitait pas sa convalescence : « vous resterez ici au moins une semaine, afin d'être sûr que vous avez réellement recouvert vos forces ! ». L'infirmière n'avait pas eu le cœur d'interdire les visites, mais elle sélectionnait et éliminait néanmoins les connaissances, pour n'autoriser que les proches.

Larmes de soulagement, cris de joie, embrassades… ses amis lui montrèrent à quel point elle leur avait manqué et combien ils l'aimaient. Elle éluda subtilement les questions sur le « médicament » si dangereux qu'elle avait avalé et leur avait souri en retour. Son lit était désormais noyé sous les cartes de bon rétablissement, les bouquets, les chocolats, les livres (_c'est Hermione, quand même !_) et les menus cadeaux venant des quatre Maisons.

Lavande lui avait amené ses devoirs, et, en élève consciencieuse, Hermione rattrapait son retard. Harry lui apportait les livres de la bibliothèque dont elle avait besoin. Cependant, tout en recopiant son essai sur « les dangers et les inconvénients de l'usage de la médecine moldue sur les blessures magiques » (elle avait un exemple parfait : merci, M. Weasley !), son esprit revenait sur ce samedi funeste.

Elle conservait peu traces, peu de souvenirs tangibles de « l'après potion ». Tout était flou, décousu. Des flashs, de vagues réminiscences tout au plus, des détails qui ne voulaient rien dire : de l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, de la chaleur se répandant dans son corps, une impression d'immense souffrance, une colline verdoyante, des bras qui la tiennent, l'odeur du sang, des murmures apaisants sans aucun mot audible… c'était tout, mais c'était rien.

Hermione soupira, et se massa les tempes. Elle allait se rendre folle ! Pourquoi les souvenirs la fuyaient-elle ? Pourquoi surtout avait-elle la nette impression que quelque chose de crucial lui échappait ? Chaque fois qu'elle se forçait à se rappeler, elle sentait un détail lui filer entre les doigts. Cela avait à voir avec Malfoy… mais rien en fait n'était moins sûr, avec le gruyère qui lui tenait lieu de mémoire et que pour la première fois, elle maudissait.

Malfoy… lui qui l'avait, selon Dumbledore, sauvée. Il n'était toujours pas venu la voir. Elle se sentait un peu intriguée. Il devait détenir les clés de sa mémoire ; en lui parlant, elle arriverait à reconstituer les scènes manquantes, éclaircir son rôle dans son sauvetage, et surtout, parviendrait à cicatriser.

Hermione posa les mains sur son ventre. Son bébé était mort. Qu'avait-elle espéré d'autre, de toute façon, en avalant cette potion ? Dumbledore était venu, hier, lui en parler. « Il n'aurait pas vécu », lui avait-il dit. « Son cœur était malformé, vous n'auriez pas pu le mener à terme ». Avait-il dit la vérité ou lui avait-il menti pour la rassurer ? « Dumbledore ne ment jamais » se conforta t-elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione s'étira. Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'elle lisait, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se dégourdir un peu. Cependant, les activités physiques étaient restreintes à l'infirmerie. Trois jours qu'elle était ici, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plu. Elle avait fini ses devoirs, revu ses cours, entamé les leçons suivantes, dessiné, peint, joué de la flûte et arrivait à court d'idées… N'importe quelle autre distraction était la bienvenue ! Tiens d'ailleurs, parfait : on venait de frapper à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy.

"Euh... "

Draco était mal à l'aise. Son excuse pour rendre visite à la fille qu'il était sensé détester lui semblait maintenant futile et bien légère…

"Je te dérange ?"

Depuis quand Malfoy était aussi poli avec elle ? Elle allait lui lancer une réflexion bien verte, mais se retint : Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie, à _elle_... Elle lui adressa donc un sourire un peu étonné et répondit :

"non, absolument pas. Entre !"

Elle alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit, en face de la chaise où Draco prit place.

"Malfoy… je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Ton aide, ce jour-là, ta discrétion à mon réveil et -"

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" la coupa Draco

"Me souvenir ? de quoi… tout est si flou. D'ailleurs je voulais te -"

"Attends, avant de te réveiller, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?" insista Draco

"Non… pas vraiment. Des images, de jardin je crois, et puis…"

Hermione secoua la tête, le cœur serré. Plus elle essayait de se remémorer, et plus les souvenirs la fuyaient.

"je ne comprends pas, de quoi devrais-je me rappeler ? Tout est confus dans mon esprit, rien ne se tient !"

Draco blanchit. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ainsi, elle n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'il lui avait dit… Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Maintenant que lui l'avait admis, il fallait qu'elle sache ! Draco inspira profondément et se lança :

"Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire : je t -"

"Tu m'as appelée Hermione !" coupa la jeune fille abasourdie. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ta langue a t-elle fourché ?"

"Euh, non… enfin, si, oui ! écoute…"

Mais la jeune fille lui fit perdre tous ses moyens en lui prenant la main :

"Non, Draco, toi, écoute moi : en m'aidant, tu as montré une facette humaine, et je dois avouer que, venant de toi, jamais je n'aurais espéré en trouver. Promets-moi que, du moins entre nous, quand personne ne peut t'entendre ni te juger, tu resteras ce Draco-là. Et laisse moi t'appeler Draco, et non plus Malfoy …"

"... Si tu y tiens, Granger." accorda t-il à contre-coeur _(que ne ferait-on pas pour la femme de sa vie !)_

_"Hermione_ !"

"Hey ! du calme, ok ? Je t'appellerai Hermione quand tu le mériteras", fit-il d'un ton boudeur. Il avait comme l'impression de s'être fait embobiner...

"Merci…"

Et elle serra Draco dans ses bras, qui, ne s'attendant pas à une telle démonstration d'affection (du moins, pas tout de suite !), rougit violemment. Hermione s'en rendit compte et eut un petit sourire malicieux :

"tu es mignon quand tu rougis !"

Cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, et Hermione rit franchement. Draco plissa les yeux et, ricana gentiment :

"je serais toi, j'éviterais de me moquer de quelqu'un dans les bras de qui tu t'es jetée, nue !"

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas totalement la vérité, mais cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir à son tour. Cependant, Hermione paraissait plus interloquée que honteuse.

_"Pardon_ !"

"Oh ? Dumbledore a omis ce petit détail ?"

_"Quoi_ ! Malfoy, espèce de pervers !"

"Tiens, tu me redonnes du Malfoy, maintenant ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu… espèce de -"

_"pervers_ encore ? J'avoue avoir profité de la vue, mais ne t'inquiètes pas : ton honneur est sauf. Je suis un Malfoy, tout de même : je n'irai pas jusqu'à profiter de la faiblesse d'une jeune fille !"

Mais le regard du jeune homme, pétillant de malice, et son sourire démentaient les paroles de ses propos. Hermione, mi-figue, mi-raisin, ne put que bougonner :

_"Malfoy…"_

"Tu regrettes ? Je comprends : aurais-tu souhaité profiter de mon corps d'éphèbe, même inconsciente ? Ou bien…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Hermione venait de lui donner un grand coup d'oreiller dans le ventre. La situation aurait pu dégénérer en bataille coriace si Mme Pomfresh n'était pas arrivé sur ces entrefaites. Elle eut tôt fait de calmer les deux adolescents et pria M. Malfoy de laisser la jeune malade se reposer, s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que l'exciter. Devant le regard suppliant d'Hermione ("Je m'ennuie !" proclamait-il), Draco sortit enfin son excuse : le devoir de potion ! Agacée, Mme Pomfresh baissa les bras et le maudit sur trois générations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Draco trouva Hermione penchée sur un chaudron, une louche à la main, touillant leur potion d'un air très concentré. L'infirmerie baignait dans les vapeurs dégagées par la mixture. Draco s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer un peu.

"C'est comme ça que tu te reposes ? Où est Pomfresh ?"

"Chut ! … 97, 98, 99, 100 ! C'est bon ! Il faut maintenant laisser reposer 5 minutes."

Hermione repoussa du dos de sa main une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur le visage.

"Pomfresh est allée chez l'apothicaire. J'ai pris l'initiative d'avancer un peu sur la partie la plus facile."

"Ok. Merci. On en est où ?"

Draco n'eut pas de réponse, et, étonné, il leva les yeux du parchemin d'instructions. Hermione le regardait en souriant.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as dit « merci. »"

"Merde !"

Hermione rit devant le malaise de Draco, qui s'en voulut terriblement. Son image commençait à en prendre un sacré coup ! Cette fille le rendait presque... normal, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait faire plus attention, afin que le respect et la peur qu'il avait créés ne s'écroulent pas en ruines... Hermione reprit devant l'air boudeur de Draco :

"On me l'a changé dans la nuit, c'est pas possible autrement !"

"Bon, ça va, maintenant… on travaille, oui ou non ?" grogna Draco

"Oui, c'est bon… prends quatre feuilles de basilic frais et une pincée de poudre de quartz."

Cependant le sourire d'Hermione ne quitta pas son visage ce jour-là, et il fut communicatif. Quand Draco ressortit de l'infirmerie, deux heures plus tard, il eut l'impression d'avoir vécu les moments les plus heureux de sa vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au septième jour de convalescence d'Hermione, Harry surprit une scène qui changea son point de vue sur Malfoy.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, ses cours avaient été aussi crevants (bien qu'aussi intéressants) que la veille, et il voulait savoir si son amie pourrait sortir demain. Lorsqu'il approcha de l'infirmerie, il entendit des rires et des injonctions étouffés par la lourde porte de chêne. Intrigué, il ne frappa pas et poussa silencieusement la porte. Ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire échapper un cri de stupeur.

Hermione, le rose aux joues, riante et épanouie, menaçait de sa cuillère en bois Malfoy, tout aussi souriant, et tenant dans sa main un bol à l'évidence rempli d'eau.

"t'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Draco Malfoy !"

"et qu'est ce qui m'en empêchera, dis-moi ?"

"ma vengeance serait terrible !"

"oh, tu veux dire que tu m'obligeras à retenir une page entière de cours de Binns ?"

"non, espèce d'idiot, je ferai _ça_ !"

Et Harry vit son Hermione attraper la carafe de jus de citrouille traînant sur la table pour verser son contenu sur le jeune homme.

"J'avais encore rien fait !" protesta Draco. "Tu vas payer pour ça !"

Et Draco emprisonna Hermione et lui renversa le bol sur la tête.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, ce fut le regard que Malfoy porta sur Hermione. C'était le même regard que lui, Harry, avait pour Ginny : un regard chargé d'amour, et de désir. Hermione en était-elle consciente ? Se pouvait-il que Malfoy soit _attiré_ par leur amie ? Si ce n'était que pour mieux l'amadouer puis la ridiculiser… au moindre écart de Malfoy, Harry se promit de réagir. Les deux adolescents se calmèrent bientôt et continuèrent plutôt paisiblement la fabrication de leur potion. La lueur dans le regard de Malfoy ne s'était pas éteinte, et Harry referma la porte, pensif.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie, après 8 jours de « réclusion », comme elle aimait à le préciser. Draco et elle avaient bien avancé sur la potion. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Hermione retrouvait le sourire. La seule présence du jeune Serpentard était bizarrement un excellent bouclier contre ses pensées morbides. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de son avortement.

C'était samedi, et elle accompagnait de jeunes élèves lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Son homologue avait en charge un autre groupe, composé essentiellement de groupies, comme d'habitude. Elle le croisa sur le chemin de Honeydukes, désespéré, essayant vainement de les semer. Le regard de détresse qu'il lui lança lui fit tellement pitié qu'elle s'avança pour le rejoindre. Ils finirent leur promenade ensembles. Bien que les deux préfets se parlent peu, cela n'empêcha pas leurs deux groupes de discuter avec verve sur l'éventualité de la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, sur les dernières fringues et chansons à la mode, et enfin, à voix basse, sur la possible aventure amoureuse de leurs deux préfets en chef. Hermione outrée leva les yeux au ciel devant la futilité de leurs propos. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas l'absence inhabituelle de réaction chez Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione s'installa dans le canapé avec son carnet à dessins. Draco se plongea dans son nouveau « manuel des potions - niveau 10 ». Leur propre potion, à rendre dans quelques jours, attendait patiemment dans un coin de leur salle commune que les 48 heures de macération s'achèvent.

Hermione se sentait inspirée. Elle laissait le crayon la guider et réfléchissait tout en réalisant son croquis. Draco avait incroyablement changé, et elle appréciait particulièrement sa compagnie depuis le fameux samedi. A dire vrai, lui aussi semblait partager cet avis. Comme quoi, les miracles arrivaient ! Bon, il aimait toujours autant la provoquer, et la voir répondre avec fureur, mais elle avait découvert un jeune homme vif, intelligent, plein d'humour, au sourire craquant. Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant qu'elle le voyait différemment, l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur les filles de Poudlard. Voire sur elle… « euh, mais non, voyons ! il suffit qu'un garçon soit gentil avec toi pour que tu craques sur lui ! ». « non, ce n'est pas vrai » lui souffla sa conscience, « Harry et Ron ont toujours été aux petits soins avec toi, mais jamais tu n'as ressenti cette sorte d'attirance pour eux ! ». Elle se gifla mentalement pour arrêter d'y penser, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort (mais c'est normal, la vie prenait le dessus !).

Toute à ses réflexions, elle avait fini son croquis et soudain, s'arrêta.

Au creux d'un arbre en fleurs au sommet d'un colline dont les herbes étaient bercées par la brise légère, un ange aux ailes brisées, mais noble, pur, aux traits fins, ses cheveux clairs tombant aux épaules, lâchés et caressés par le vent… dans ses bras, reposant endormie, une jeune femme, au visage régulier, aux grands yeux sombres, aux cheveux bouclés. Le visage de l'ange était penchée sur la femme, son regard rempli d'un sentiment indéfinissable. Protection, envie et colère à la fois… Une impression poignante de déjà-vu, de déjà vécu… L'écho de voix aux murmures indistincts, des flashs d'arbres ondulants, d'herbe mouvante… elle en lâcha son crayon, qui tinta doucement sur le sol (_je sais, y'a des tapis, mais ça fait « plus mieux » comme ça !_).

Le bruit tira Draco de sa lecture, et il leva les yeux, l'air interrogateur. Il rencontra le regard stupéfié d'Hermione.

"Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Je sais : tu viens de réaliser que tu t'es trompée dans ton dernier test ?"

"…"

"Granger ? _Hermione_ ? Youhou ? on t'a stupéfixiée ?"

Hermione revenait peu à peu de son ébahissement. Elle secoua la tête.

"C'est rien… je rêvais éveillée."

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son crayon, et sentit un regard intense posé sur elle. Stupéfaite, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco. Ce dernier semblait s'être replongé dans sa lecture. Elle fronça les sourcils. Bon, elle s'imaginait encore des choses… elle devait être fatiguée. Elle souhaita la bonne nuit au jeune homme et alla dans sa chambre. Là, elle détacha soigneusement son esquisse de son carnet et la contempla longuement. Pourquoi cette scène lui semblait être une réminiscence plutôt qu'une banale scène imaginée ? Et pourquoi son cerveau s'obstinait-il toujours à ne lui offrir que scènes incomplètes, vagues et confuses, sans aucun autre indice sur son « absence » d'une semaine ? Elle examina attentivement le dessin, et porta subitement sa main à sa bouche, stupéfaite. Le jeune homme… Draco ! et l'endormie… elle ! Pourquoi les avait-elle dessiné ensemble ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle donné ce regard au Serpentard ? Draco l'avait sauvée, aidée et était presque devenu un ami, du moins un camarade dont la compagnie était agréable. Mais elle ne ressentait rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié ! Alors, que représentait ce dessin ? Attirance physique ? Voulait-elle plus ? Ou était-ce lié à son avortement ? Son cerveau abandonna la partie. Elle cacha le dessin sous son oreiller et s'endormit bientôt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de l'entourer de ses bras, de la serrer tout contre lui et de l'embrasser. Vivre tous les jours à ses côtés n'arrangeait en rien les choses. La semaine dernière, lorsqu'elle s'était courbée pour récupérer son crayon, il avait cru devenir fou et failli sauter sur elle. Il faut dire qu'avec un débardeur… elle ne laissait plus grand chose à l'imagination ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, le coup de la salle de bain hantait bien assez comme ça ses rêves, merci !

Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui. Il devenait normal. Il _aimait_, _riait_, était _heureux_. Lorsqu'il croisait les amis d'Hermione dans les couloirs, il ne les provoquait plus _exprès_, et se contentait souvent de passer à côté sans les remarquer, voire même, quand Hermione était avec eux, il se laissait aller à _lui sourire _discrètement. Les Serpentards lui lançaient maintenant des regards interrogatifs à la dérobée. Et bizarrement, plus d'élèves, de sa maison ou des autres, cherchaient à lui parler…

Sa popularité avait grandi, et il recevait de nombreuses lettres d'amour, envoyées par les hiboux de Poudlard (pour conserver un semblant d'anonymat devant les autres lors de l'arrivée postale), mais tout de même signées du prénom de leur expéditeur… Aucune proposition ne l'intéressait, mais il s'étouffait souvent en voyant la photo quelquefois jointe à la lettre. Certaines filles n'avaient ni peur, ni pudeur ! En ricanant, il donnait volontiers les clichés à Zabini, Crabb ou Goyle et les retrouvait affichés aux murs communs d'annonces de Poudlard. Les concernées n'avaient plus qu'à aller se cacher…

La seule fille dont il souhaitait attirer le regard ne prêtait pas attention à lui, ou du moins, pas dans le sens où il l'aurait souhaité. Aucun geste, aucune allusion ne lui permettait d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle se comportait avec lui comme avec Potter (« Harry, Draco, il s'appelle Harry !»). Quoique…

Depuis quelques jours, et ce matin encore, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter qu'à chaque nouveau parchemin rouge, parfumé et diffusant une musique mielleuse à souhait, Hermione jetait un coup d'œil à sa table puis, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, se replongeait rapidement dans son bol de porridge. Ne voulant se faire aucune illusion, Draco appréciait néanmoins chacun de ces petits instants où il attirait l'attention de la jeune fille. Il les savourait comme un fruit rare.

Leur potion était terminée, enfin. La collaboration n'avait pas été de tout repos. Même si les deux préfets s'entendaient mieux, les disputes furent nombreuses. C'était à qui ferait la première erreur, verserait la goutte de sève de gui, réaliserait l'étape délicate numéro 35… bref, qui prouverait qu'il/elle était le/la plus fort/e. Ils devaient la rendre aujourd'hui. Lorsque Draco entra dans la cave servant de salle à Rogue, Hermione, Potter (il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à appeler son ennemi « Harry ») et Weasley s'étaient déjà installés. Hermione lui fit alors un petit signe de la main : pour la première fois, il y avait une place libre à côté d'elle. Certains Serpentards tressaillirent en voyant Draco se diriger vers elle et s'asseoir à côté de celle dont il avait, avant, souhaité la disparition. Ils ne s'habituaient toujours pas à un changement de comportement aussi radical. Draco les fixa du regard jusqu'à ce que, gênés, ils plongent le nez dans leur livre, leur parchemin ou l'observation de leurs ongles. Ils finirent par s'imaginer que, bien sûr, leur petit chef était _obligé_ d'aller s'asseoir avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, puisqu'il avait été _forcé_ de réaliser sa potion avec elle…

Un échantillon de leur potion avait été délicatement versé dans un petit flacon en verre bleu qui était maintenant posé, bien droit, sur la table. Ils avaient tiré à la courte-paille pour savoir qui aurait la responsabilité du flacon jusqu'au cours. C'était puéril, mais elle avait gagné. La potion de Potter, au lieu du beau vert émeraude attendu, tirait sur le vert-herbe jaunie, celle de Weasley était rose vive et Londubat, qui avait travaillé seul (les élèves étant en nombre impair, et de toute façon, il savait son parrain assez pervers pour avoir supprimé toute aide possible à ce crétin), ramenait une fiole vide… Les amis d'Hermione étaient vraiment des quiches en potion, c'en était catastrophique.

Le silence se fit dans la salle : Rogue venait d'entrer.

"Je vois…" dit-il en passant dans les rangs et en soulevant de temps en temps un des flacons à la hauteur de ses yeux. "Vos tentatives pitoyables pour élaborer une potion _un peu_ compliquée sont à la hauteur de mes espérances vous concernant : _nulles_ ! Tant pis. Vous trouverez sur vos tables de petits couteaux (un geste et ils apparurent). Même si vous en manquez chez vous", ajouta t-il en fixant Ron qui blanchit de rage,"je vous déconseille de les voler, ils sont numérotés et hurleront s'ils franchissent le seuil de cette salle."

Il fit une pause et revint lentement vers son bureau.

"Un vieux proverbe dit que l'on apprend que par ses erreurs. Aussi j'exige qu'une personne de chaque binôme s'entaille légèrement… je dis bien _légèrement_ : je ne tiens pas à voir ma salle souillée par votre sang… puis qu'elle s'applique un peu de votre potion de guérison."

Certains élèves pâlirent. Les diverses potions avaient décrit toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sauf le vert émeraude.

"Ah… et pour ceux assez _crétins_ pour ne pas avoir _du tout_ obtenu de potion, je me vois dans l'obligation de leur retirer 20 points. Ils essaieront la potion de leur voisin."

Neville se sentit mal. La potion de son voisin était grumeleuse à souhait et dégageait une odeur de chair putréfiée. Il y eut de vives clameurs dans la salle pour savoir qui dans chaque binôme aurait la malchance de tester la potion. Rogue regardait ses élèves se battre avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Draco et Hermione n'échappèrent pas à la discorde, mais pour un tout autre problème. Aucun des deux ne voulant céder sur qui vérifierait la potion, ils finirent par se couper tous les deux. La solution appliquée, ils virent la blessure se refermer rapidement, briller d'une lumière argentée quelques secondes, puis disparaître. Draco afficha un sourire satisfait, mais Hermione jetait un regard angoissé à ses amis. Harry se débrouilla assez bien : sa blessure mit plus de temps à disparaître, mais à son grand soulagement, elle s'estompa enfin. Ron vit Crabb paniquer en voyant sa blessure devenir purulente puis commencer à se couvrir de boutons verdâtres. Neville ainsi que son voisin durent se rendre à l'infirmerie rapidement, leurs entailles laissant couler un flot de sang. Rogue les enguirlanda copieusement et les colla pour nettoyer la salle. Finalement, la fin du cours approchant, le professeur excédé soupira et laissa à disposition des élèves un baume cicatrisant.

* * *

_Alors, qui n'a PAS envie d'étriper Rogue ? Bisous à tous et d'ici là, _**n'oublier pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et de laisser vos impressions ! kissous !**


	11. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pr la sant

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et non, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas morte, et surtout, je n'ai pas laissé tomber cette fic (vu qu'en plus, j'ai fini de l'écrire depuis qq semaines !). J'ai juste pas eu bcp de temps pour elle, à cause du boulot… _

_Mais là, enfin, je poste un new chapitre ! C'est un chapitre un peu osé, donc ceux qui veulent une version plus « light » peuvent me la demander à _

_J'aime bcp cette partie, coquine mais indispensable à la progression de nos deux personnages. _

_Vous découvrirez ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir, un jour d'été, ce que l'abus d'alcool peut provoquer et… voilà. _

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Loufoca** : Merci bcp ! Et oui, l'orthographe, c'est mon dada… je sais pas pourquoi, ça me chiffonne quand je vois des fôtes d'otografe ! Et bon, j'avais pas eu le tps de publier un nex chapitre, mais voilà qui est corrigé ! bises_

_**Lovedavidanders** : Merci bcp, et grosses bises à ta petite voix aussi, même si elle râle !_

_**Shiaru** : Merci merci ! Un new chapitre, un peu plus long que d'hab, je crois… bisous !_

_**Ari** : coucou ! Draco évolue encore dans ce new chapitre. Vers la fin, il se laisse aller à son penchant pour la supériorité, caractère qui sera développé dans le chapitre suivant (le 12), mais il se prendra un « claque » au sens figuré ! bises_

_**Hop'eyes** : Merci à toi ! Elle commence déjà à se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas insensible aux charmes du jeune préfet… surtout dans ce chapitre !_

_**Agrippine57** : ah là là, merci ! Gros bisous !_

_**HazelMalfoy** : bah voui, je continue : voilà un nouveau chapitre ! bises et merci !_

_**Love-pingo** : merci merci bcp !_

_**Crèmedemoshi** : merci et bonne lecture !_

_**Iceman** : Draco a pas fini d'être torturé ! Surtout là ! bises !_

_**Poupoux** : Harry n'est pas vraiment jaloux (il a Ginny), mais il se méfie et ne veut pas que Hermione souffre à cause d'un Serpentard imbu de lui-même… En tant que meilleur ami, il se doit de la protéger et « enquêter » un peu sur les véritables intensions de Draco ! Biz_

_**Lisylys** : Ouah ! merci pr cette super review ! Et oui, évidemment, Harry se doute de quelque chose, mais il ne peut encore y croire, c'est un changement si soudain chez Draco ! Hermione se rend compte après Draco qu'elle ressent plus que de la sympathie pour lui. Simple attirance physique ou plus ? C'est l'objet de ce chapitre. Bisous_

_**Aminteitha** : Merci bcp bcp ! T'inquiéte, elle se souviendra à un moment, mais qd ? Leur relation va se voir bien modifier par ce chapitre… bisous !_

_**Feylie** : Merci bcp pr ton review ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore ds ce chapitre qu'ils seront ensemble… mais presque ! bisous !_

_**Luluflo4** : Ou la la, merci bcp ! (l'auteur rougit un gd coup). Bah, euh, voilà la suite ! kiss !_

_**MJ** : Je vais pas arrêter de rougir aujourd'hui ! Ta review est trop gentille ! Et pr le chapitre 10, effectivement, tu m'as posté ta review le jour où je mettais le 10 en ligne, tu es arrivée trop tôt ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Et voici le…

* * *

_

Chapitre 11 :

ATTENTION : scène à caractère (un peu) sexuel ! Ceux qui souhaitent lire ce chapitre sans détails choquants peuvent me poster un review rapidement et je leur enverrai la version « light »

_Rappel : Rogue les enguirlanda copieusement et les colla pour nettoyer la salle. Finalement, la fin du cours approchant, le professeur excédé soupira et laissa à disposition des élèves un baume cicatrisant._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passaient rapidement. Déjà la fin octobre ! Entre les cours, les rondes du soir, les sorties, les devoirs et le Quidditch, Draco avait très peu de temps à lui. Cependant, Hermione et lui disposaient toujours d'un moment pour discuter au coin du feu de leur salle commune, de tout et de rien, sans toutefois aborder quoi que ce soit de personnel. C'était toujours une partie de la journée que Draco appréciait énormément. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où elle s'était réveillée…

Les amis d'Hermione se méfiaient toujours de Malfoy, et le regardaient avec suspicion, persuadés que son nouveau comportement, son amitié avec la jeune fille n'étaient qu'un leurre destiné à cacher un coup fourré dangereux. Hermione tentait de les rassurer, sans grand succès. Ils plissaient toujours des yeux lorsqu'ils le croisaient, étaient exaspérés qu'elle passe du temps avec lui et l'exhortaient à la méfiance.

La jeune fille se contentait de soupirer, excédée elle aussi de ne pouvoir les convaincre que le changement de Draco était réel, et qu'il était devenu un ami. Elle tentait de concilier les deux, passant la journée avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Parvarti et Lavande, et se détendant le soir, dans la salle commune, autour d'une boisson chaude, à converser joyeusement avec Draco.

Enfin un jour, elle aborda le sujet de sa cicatrice. Draco venait de sortir de la douche, et il refaisait son bandage, debout devant le lavabo. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

"Draco ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je peux venir me brosser les dents ?"

"… mouais."

Hermione ne dit rien au début, observant en douce, en mettant de la pâte sur sa brosse, Draco se dépêtrer avec sa bande qui, évidemment, avait décidé aujourd'hui d'entrer en rébellion. Il avait beau fulminer, elle persistait à s'emmêler.

"Donne", finit par dire Hermione.

"Non, ça va ! je vais me débrouiller seul !"

"Allez, je commence à être compétente en la matière, et ça sera une bonne pratique pour mes cours."

En soupirant, Draco déclara forfait devant ce morceau de coton ensorcelé, et le confia aux soins de son amie. Hermione semblait plus douée que lui ce matin.

"Depuis quand ?" murmura doucement la jeune fille.

"Cet été…"

"La marque n'est pas complète. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Et Draco, poussé par la voix douce d'Hermione, et par un besoin indicible de ne plus rien lui cacher, raconta ce jour maudit où son père, accompagné de quelques Mangemorts et du Lord en personne, avaient transplané dans la chambre de Draco, comment son géniteur et un autre encagoulé l'avaient maintenu, de force car il avait toujours refusé de se soumettre et de rentrer dans leur armée, pendant que Voldemort dénudait son poignet, comment il avait hurlé lorsque la marque avait commencé à s'apposer, et toute la colère, la haine et la révolte qu'il avait ressenties, la force qui avait affluée en lui, lui permettant de s'échapper en transplanant, sa fuite et son refuge chez un cousin rebelle, renié par sa famille, la douleur provenant de cette marque incomplète, à chaque appel, et la potion de Rogue, qui seule lui apportait un peu de soulagement.

Il lui dit tout, et Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur cette marque infâme. Ses doigts entourèrent délicatement le poignet de Draco, et elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Dans les siens, pas de dégoût, pas de terreur, seulement une compassion immense.

"tu as fait le bon choix, Draco."

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, puis sortit, le laissant seul face à cette marque argentée qui le ferait souffrir à jamais.

Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait incroyablement soulagé : Hermione avait accepté sa différence. Tout avait été dit. Et plus jamais ils n'en reparlèrent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était le soir, et Draco était confortablement installé dans un divan au coin du feu, un livre grand ouvert sur ses genoux. Il adorait les romans policiers, et devait reconnaître que les auteurs Moldus étaient assez doués et imaginatifs : leurs héros arrivaient invariablement à se tirer des situations les plus dangereuses sans aide magique. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione de la soirée, et en était un peu déçu. Cette dernière fêtait l'anniversaire de Lavande dans la tour des Griffondors.

S'il appréciait la jeune fille, il ne pouvait se résoudre à fréquenter ses amis qu'il trouvait insipides. Il avait donc renoué avec les Serpentards et passé un partie de la soirée à discuter et plaisanter avec eux, sur des sujets aussi divers que la musique, le sport et bien évidemment, les filles. Certains firent allusion à Hermione, mais il détourna la conversation à chaque fois. Il soupçonna cependant ne pas avoir pu leurrer Pansy sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la préfête en chef, mais cette dernière se contenta de sourire, nichée dans les bras de son petit copain.

Il entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir lentement, prudemment et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

"Et bien, Granger, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre !"

"Oh là là, t'es soûlant !"

La voix d'Hermione était trop joyeuse et traînante, comme si les mots s'empâtaient dans sa bouche. Draco la regarda et fronça les sourcils :

"J'ai en effet l'impression que tu es saoulée…"

Hermione pouffa de rire bêtement. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, luisants, elle avait les pommettes rouges, un sourire niais et se mouvait lentement, comme si elle avait peur de trébucher et tomber, ce qui était certainement le cas. Elle tituba jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle s'effondra dans un soupir.

"Ca tourne… "se plaignit-elle

"Ca, fallait s'y attendre ! Je croyais que l'alcool était interdit à Poudlard, Mme la Préfête ?"

"Pff, sois pas bête ! Quel serait l'intérêt d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, sinon ?"

"Quoi, on aurait changé ma partenaire et on l'aurait remplacée par une fille _normale_ !"

Hermione rigola.

"c'est pas ma faute. Parvarti a lancé un concours de descente. J'ai été plus forte qu'elle, j'ai été la première à terminer mon verre à chaque fois, mais elle voulait pas admettre sa défaite alors… on l'a fait jusqu'à… pff, je sais plus, en tout cas après ça tournait pas mal. Je crois en plus que je tiens beaucoup moins l'alcool qu'elle…"

"Oh là, si t'as envie de vomir, _pas sur le tapis_, merci ! Va direct dans la salle de bain !"

"Non, ça va, j'ai juste chaud et la tête qui tourne…"

"Tu devrais aller te coucher ou manger quelque chose, ça aiderait."

"Non, là, je crois que plus rien ne rentre dans mon estomac. Et ça tangue trop pour aller dormir tout de suite. Je vais rester ici un moment, si ça te dérange pas…"

Draco haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture en soupirant. Décidément, Hermione se dévergondait. L'image qu'il se faisait d'elle en prenait un coup ! Elle avait été si sage les années précédentes… Mais bon, loin de lui l'idée de lui faire la morale, elle était beaucoup mieux plus détendue. Plus… lascive. « Stop ! » hurla t-il mentalement « couchées, les hormones, au lit ! »

Hermione, à travers le flou de l'alcool, regardait Draco à la dérobée. Elle fut surprise de le voir lire un livre de Moldu. Absorbé dans sa lecture, Draco plissait les yeux de concentration. Une mèche l'agaçait et il avait beau la remettre souvent en place, elle s'obstinait à retomber devant ses yeux. Cela fit glousser le jeune fille. Draco reporta immédiatement son attention sur elle.

"Quoi ?" lança t-il, un peu vexé

"Rien, c'est juste… toi !"

"J'ai pas fait l'école du cirque !"

"Dommage…"

Draco secoua la tête, l'air un peu agacé : Hermione bourrée devenait étrange. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le fixait-elle ainsi, ses pupilles trop dilatées et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau ? Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lire tranquillement avec elle à ses côtés et referma donc son livre avec un bruit sec.

"Ok, Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Hé ! pourquoi tu m'appelles plus par mon prénom !"

"Pas quand tu m'énerves !"

"Oh… je t'embête ?"

"Non, _pas du tout_, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ma lecture !" répondit-il sarcastiquement. "Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu t'énerves ?"

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il rougit malgré lui. Hermione pouffa et, la démarche incertaine, se leva et s'installa près de Draco avant que celui-ci ait récupéré l'usage de la parole. Elle rigola franchement en le voyant muet de stupeur, et s'approcha encore plus près, jusqu'à se blottir dans ses bras. Le jeune Serpentard perçut la douce chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements. Il eut du mal à déglutir, sentant son corps réagir au contact de celui d'Hermione. Il pria pour qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, et resta les bras ballant, n'osant la serrer en retour. Le visage de la jeune fille était proche, trop proche : il pouvait sentir son haleine, sucrée par les alcools qu'elle avait bus. Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en lui. Hermione souriait toujours.

"On dirait que je ne te laisse pas indifférent… "murmura t-elle en jetant un regard vers l'entrejambe de Draco.

Draco tourna rouge pivoine, ce qui fit éclater de rire Hermione.

"Oh, t'es trop mignon !"

Et, coupant court aux protestations de Draco, elle l'embrassa délicatement. Le jeune homme eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait (« c'est pas un rêve, là ? »), puis, alors qu'Hermione entrouvrait les lèvres et partait à la recherche de sa langue, il l'écarta brutalement.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy ! Granger, t'es complètement out, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !"

"Mais si… "répondit-elle d'une voix alanguie.

"Je crois plutôt que c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher."

"Je te plais pas ?" susurra t-elle

Le jeune homme se leva, et, il la regarda dans les yeux une lueur de peine, mêlée d'espoir et d'amour.

"Je t'embrasserai un jour, mais pas sous l'effet de l'alcool."

Hermione resta interdite. Les sons lui parvenaient déformés par les diverses liqueurs qu'elle avait avalées, et son cerveau refusait de l'aider à comprendre pleinement le sens de cette phrase. Ses sourcils se plissèrent de concentration, mais rien n'y fit. C'est pourquoi tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire fut :

"Hein ?"

"Rien…"

Il l'aida à se mettre debout.

"Allez, championne, au lit !"

Il l'aida à tituber jusqu'à son lit où elle se laissa tomber avec un petit soupir de plaisir. Seulement elle resta affalée là, couchée sur le ventre, sans bouger, un peu vaseuse.

"Draco… ? "murmura t-elle, la voix étouffée par les draps.

"Oui ?"

"mon pyjama…"

"où ?"

"au pied du lit…"

Draco lui tendit t-shirt et short en coton. La jeune fille, les gestes lents et maladroits, essaya vainement de se saisir et d'enfiler son pyjama, sans réaliser qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle dut de toute façon abandonner, n'ayant pas la force de tenir son short.

"Draco…?"

"Quoi ?"

"J'y arrive pas."

"Je vois ça ! "répondit-il, amusé.

"ça tourne et j'arrive pas à me faire obéir de mes muscles…"

"Granger, t'es en train de me demander de te déshabiller, là ? Ecoute, franchement, je préférerais pas… " répondit Draco, alors que son corps entier criait oui.

"S'il te plaît…" implora Hermione, dont les pupilles dilatées trahissaient son état. "De toute façon, tu m'as déjà vue nue !"

"C'était pas dans les mêmes conditions !"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide…"

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, et elle paraissait vraiment faible et mal en point. « Si elle passe une mauvaise nuit », lui susurra sa conscience (qui se développait un peu trop à son goût, depuis quelques temps), « ce sera de ta faute ! » Draco capitula (et son corps exulta). Il inspira un grand coup, essaya de brider ses envies en se concentrant sur l'image de Goyle à poil, et aida son amie à enlever ses vêtements.

Il n'eut aucun problème à lui ôter son pull, bien qu'il dut la maintenir coller contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne s'affaisse, ce qui aurait rendue la tâche encore plus ardue. Il avait beau essayer de visualiser de toutes ses forces images glauques sur images répugnantes, l'odeur du corps d'Hermione l'enivra rapidement. Hermione, à moitié endormie, lui souriait d'un air perdu, ensommeillé. Il ferma les yeux pour lui ôter son t-shirt, lui laissa son soutien-gorge (même s'il mourait d'envie de lui retirer) et lui passa son haut de pyjama, mais il ne put éviter de toucher sa peau et sa mémoire vicieuse lui remémorera les formes harmonieuses d'Hermione.

Les chaussures et les chaussettes permirent à Draco de faire une pause, et il prit à nouveau une inspiration profonde, tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait proclamé son indépendance depuis déjà quelques minutes…

Le plus dur restait à faire : sa jupe. Hermione, couchée sur le dos, représentait pour Draco l'image même de la beauté et de la sensualité. Ses cheveux formaient une couronne autour de sa tête. Alanguie, elle semblait récupérer d'une étreinte passionnée. Avec douceur, Draco retira la jupe et (re)découvrit ses jambes fines et musclées. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses doigts lorsqu'il lui ôta ce dernier vêtement « gênant pour dormir », et apprécia le velouté de sa peau. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas aller plus loin et lui montrer tout l'art amoureux d'un Malfoy.

Hermione soupira. « J'ai froid maintenant… ». Le jeune Serpentard lui enfila rapidement son short, en détournant le regard pour ne pas fixer des yeux sa petite culotte noire, promesse de paradis. Il rabattit les draps, y déposa délicatement sa belle endormie et la recouvrit rapidement. Celle-ci se recroquevilla au contact des draps froids. Draco recula ensuite silencieusement.

"Draco… ? tu es encore là ?" murmura la jeune fille

"Oui. Tu veux que je t'amène une cuvette ?"

"Non, ça va. Je peux te demander un service ?"

"Tu veux dire : autre que t'aider à aller dans ta chambre, te dévêtir et te coucher ?"

"… Ca t'ennuierait de dormir à mes côtés cette nuit ? Je me sens pas bien…"

"Tu veux pas non plus que je te chante une berceuse !"

Mais déjà Draco se rapprochait du lit et ôtait ses vêtements. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'en boxer et se glissa dans le lit. Hermione frissonnait. Instinctivement, elle se serra contre le jeune homme qui, après avoir hésité un instant, l'entoura de ses bras en retour. Hermione se blottit contre lui et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et de bien-être. Sa peau glacée se réchauffa vite au contact du corps brûlant du préfet.

Le corps de Draco criait famine et il était plus que tendu. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées pour ne pas se laisser aller à explorer de ses mains habiles le corps de la Griffondor. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait un peu trop serré dans son boxer, et cela en devenait douloureux. D'autant qu'Hermione ne faisait rien pour atténuer sa tension. Soupirante, elle se serrait contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule, une main légère posée sur sa poitrine, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. D'ailleurs, sa cuisse effleurait dangereusement son sexe… Son imagination, tel un diablotin, lui suggérait de finir sa nuit très agréablement, et lui offrait mille et un scénarii plus érotiques les uns que les autres. S'il restait toute la nuit ainsi, il allait finir par craquer et la réveiller en lui faisant l'amour.

Hermione bougea, mal installée, et ils finirent l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère, le dos de la jeune fille nichée contre la poitrine de Draco. Ses bras entouraient toujours Hermione, mais il écarta d'elle ses jambes et son bassin pour éviter qu'elle ne devine son état et pour empêcher un frottement trop troublant. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, lui qui pourtant n'était plus un novice en matière de nuits libertines. Il la pensait endormie mais soudain, cherchant la chaleur de son corps, elle se colla tout contre lui. Il crut défaillir et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Hermione fut surprise un instant, et sa main voulut descendre vérifier son hypothèse, mais Draco lui saisit le poignet, et d'une voix rauque, murmura : « Dors, maintenant ! » Et il ne sut dire s'il s'adressait à elle ou à une partie médiane de son corps…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se réveilla, reposée et beaucoup plus fraîche que la veille. Elle émergea de son sommeil le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était allongée dans son lit, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Draco, sa main sur son torse musclé et… STOP ! _Draco_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans _son_ lit ! Elle se leva brusquement et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement de lui. Dans son sommeil, le jeune homme grogna un peu contre cet éloignement brutal. Hermione, paniquée, tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Elle avait fêté l'anniversaire de Lavande, avait beaucoup bu, ce qui avait fait rire Ron, Harry, bref, tout le monde. Et ensuite… et ensuite ? trou noir… « C'est pas le moment ma fille ! Concentre-toi ! Ok : respire, _respire, respire_ ! Point négatif : j'ai un homme dans mon lit et je ne me souviens de rien. Point positif : j'ai encore mes vêtements… euh : _sous_-vêtements. Et lui ! ».

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha du lit. Draco dormait paisiblement, du sommeil du bienheureux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle chaud et régulier. Hermione le trouva extrêmement attirant. Elle avait envie, tel le prince charmant de ses contes d'enfant, de le réveiller d'un doux baiser. Quel dommage qu'elle ne se rappelle rien ! Peut-être une prochaine nuit où elle n'aurait pas bu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Elle se gifla pour retrouver ses esprits puis souleva lentement le drap. Ouf ! il était en boxer !

"Granger ! rabats-moi ce drap immédiatement, on se les pèle !"

Draco avait toujours les yeux clos par le sommeil, et il ne paraissait pas du tout surpris de la situation. Hermione, stupéfaite, ne sut rien faire d'autre que laisser retomber le drap.

"T'abuses, on est dimanche, et tu me réveilles à 8h !" grogna t-il

"Attends, c'est pas la question : _qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit_ ?"

Le ton furieux et vaguement angoissé de la jeune fille décida Draco à s'asseoir dans le lit et à tirer un trait sur sa grasse matinée. Il soupira et la regarda. Ce n'était pas de la comédie, elle paraissait vraiment paniquée.

"tu m'y as invité hier soir…"

_"quoi_ ! tu délires, là !"

"Granger, ça t'arrive jamais de te souvenir de ce que se passe une fois de temps en temps ?" ronchonna Draco

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"(un soupir). Laisse tomber. Tu te souviens de rien ?"

"Ca t'arrange, non ? tu m'as fait quoi, purée !"

"Ce que j'ai fait ? Tu m'as pris pour ta baby-sitter, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je t'ai traîné jusqu'ici, j'ai dû te changer comme une môme et parce que Mademoiselle n'était pas bien, j'ai été obligé de faire le garde-malade toute la nuit !"

"Arrête de mentir, Malfoy ! Si c'était vrai, je pense que je m'en souv… oh !"

Draco, furieux d'être agressé au réveil, vit Hermione bouche-bée, rougir à vue d'œil. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche comme si elle venait de faire une énorme bêtise.

"Ca y est ? Mademoiselle daigne enfin récupérer sa tête ?"

"Draco… _merde_ ! Je suis vraiment désolée…"

"Arrête, c'est bon."

"Si j'avais… _Jamais_ je n'aurai… ! Je -"

"T'inquiète pas, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool," ricana t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. "Bon, bah, je te laisse, je vais finir ma nuit dans ma chambre, puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Si tu pouvais juste te tourner pour que je puisse me rhabiller…"

Hermione rougit fortement et tourna rapidement le dos à Draco. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher ensuite de lancer : « Tu sais Draco, pas la peine de te cacher, je vois ton reflet dans ma psyché ! ». Elle évita l'oreiller qu'il lui lança de peu, et Draco, saisissant à la hâte ses vêtements, sortit de sa chambre l'air outré.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione repensa sérieusement à sa soirée de la veille. « Merlin, je l'ai embrassé ! » Une impulsion, certes, mais derrière… une envie physique qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher. Et, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, lui aussi, apparemment. Ou peut-être pas, elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions ! C'était Draco, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille dans son lit en claquant des doigts et il y en avait des bien plus belles qu'elle dans l'école, alors… et puis, c'est sûr qu'être dans le même lit qu'une fille, que _n'importe quelle fille_, sans pouvoir la toucher devait être frustrant. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, juste indubitablement attirée par lui, comme le fer par un aimant. Il émettait une sorte de sensualité bestiale irrésistible. Cependant, même s'ils s'entendaient mieux, elle était Granger, il était Malfoy : ce genre d'aventures n'existait que dans les romans de gare (_le premier qui dit que c'en est un, je le tue;-) !_).

Draco, perturbé lui aussi par les souvenirs de cette soirée, était plutôt d'humeur sombre. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à cette semaine, étant donné que mercredi aurait lieu la journée d'Halloween… En fait, il avait tendance, à chaque épisode de sa vie, de voir les choses d'un point de vue assez noir. C'est pourquoi il était persuadé qu'Hermione était dégoûtée, honteuse et furieuse de son comportement d'hier. Si elle avait été consciente, _jamais_ elle ne l'aurait embrassé, ni même considéré, n'est-ce pas ! Ou si ? Il préférait pour l'instant voir ce moment comme une bulle de bonheur, fragile, magique mais rarissime. Il allait le conserver dans sa tête, avec le souvenir de la colline, bien enfoui. Et comme de bien entendu, il ne lui en reparlerait pas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les couloirs de Poudlard retentissaient de cris de frayeur, de musique lugubre et glaçante à souhait. Les fantômes du domaine s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Cette année les déguisements étaient très réussis. Monstres des marais, sorcières mal-famées, vampires et goules, trolls et loups-garous, squelettes, zombies et momies hantaient désormais l'école, mais gloussaient et riaient en groupes, ce qui les rendaient nettement moins effrayants. Tous se dirigeaient à présent vers la salle à manger où, dès 19h tapantes, débuterait la soirée.

Elle mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue. Drapée dans sa longue tunique noire d'inspiration grecque, retenue à la taille par une fine ceinture rouge, elle avait harmonieusement coiffé ses cheveux de manière à ressembler aux pythies de l'Antiquité. Elle posa sur ses épaules sa cape, noire également, et aussi légère que l'air. Au moindre de ses mouvements, le drapé aérien de sa robe ondoyait autour d'elle, la faisant paraître éthérée, irréelle. Elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et attrapa sa faux : la Mort était prête.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco, assis dans un des fauteuils confortables de la salle à manger, sirotait pensivement une bièreaubeurre et écoutait distraitement les propos de Pansy et Blaise. Il portait une lourde tunique de velours noir, aux manches évasées, et des chausses assorties. Sa cape pourpre était posée sur le dos du fauteuil. Le parfait Prince des Enfers… Le pansement à son poignet était également noir, pour l'occasion. Sous ses yeux, Draco avait posé deux larmes rouges sang.

La fête avait commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bal, bien qu'il y ait de la musique, mais, sinistre comme elle était, elle servait plus à l'ambiance qu'à donner envie aux élèves de danser. En fait, c'était bien plus un dîner à thème. Un buffet gargantuesque présentait des mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres, et remarqua Draco avec dégoût, beaucoup en profitait pour se goinfrer, en particulier Potter et Weasley. A croire qu'ils mourraient de faim… navrant !

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Qui avait eu une idée aussi minable ? Tant qu'à faire une soirée, autant inviter un groupe, ou installer une piste de danse, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Malheureusement, il semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier l'effort de leur directeur… Draco soupira. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Hermione n'était toujours pas là, et de toute façon, elle le regardait encore plus bizarrement depuis dimanche et il en était attristé. Et zut, tiens ! Rien ne l'obligeait à rester ici !

Il se levait quand un murmure horrifié se fit entendre parmi ses camarades. Là, dans l'entrée, tête voilée, la Mort venait d'apparaître. Elle s'avançait, céleste, et ses grands voiles se soulevaient et tourbillonnaient à chaque pas. Les élèves, bouche-bée, s'écartaient sur son passage. Draco frissonna. Il prit peur. Pourvu qu'elle ne vienne pas pour lui, pria t-il, pas maintenant, il avait laissé tellement de choses inachevées ! Mais la Mort s'arrêta au milieu de la salle et émit un rire cristallin qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec son personnage. Elle leva deux mains blanches et ôta sa capuche.

Un soupir d'incrédulité mais aussi de soulagement parcourut la salle : Hermione ! Elle les regardait tour à tour, satisfaite de son petit effet, malgré le regard courroucé de quelques uns. Harry et Ron en étaient restés muets de stupeur et elle alla de suite les rassurer. Très vite, le brouhaha reprit dans la salle et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors sur Draco et s'y attarda.

Draco était subjugué. Comme dans un rêve, hypnotisé, il vint se placer devant elle. Harry entraîna alors discrètement Ron vers une autre partie de la salle, malgré ses protestations. Hermione, majestueuse, regarda Draco sans rien dire, toujours dans son rôle. Le jeune Serpentard s'inclina respectueusement devant la Destinée de tous les hommes.

"Relève-toi, mortel ! et offre à ta Reine un de ces mets délicats qui m'ont attirée ici."

"Ô ma Libératrice, accepte de ton serviteur cette modeste part de tarte à la citrouille."

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle fit disparaître d'une petit coup de baguette sa faux, trop encombrante, et répondit :

"tu sais quoi, tu devrais faire du théâtre !"

"Pourquoi pas… ton déguisement est magnifique ! Un instant, j'y ai cru."

"Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu peur ! Mais moi, j'ai cru mourir de rire !"

"On a _tous_ cru _mourir_, Granger…"

"Tu sais, ta tenue est pas mal du tout, jeune Prince des Ténèbres."

"C'est parce que tu m'as aidé à la choisir. Sans toi, j'aurais eu l'air aussi pitoyable que Potter et Weasley, en momie qui perd ses bandelettes de PQ et en vampire qui a oublié ses dents pointues."

Hermione donna une petite tape sur le bras de Draco et prit un air faussement courroucé.

"On ne se moque pas de mes amis ! C'est pas leur faute, ils se sont décidés au dernier moment, et ont tout fait précipitamment…"

"Même, tu admettras qu'il n'y a pas pire déguisement qu'eux."

"Ok, alors regarde Colin !"

Ce dernier avait voulu se jeter un sort pour accélérer et amplifier la pousse des poils, afin de ressembler à un yeti. Résultat catastrophique : il ressemblait à Cousin Machin, se cognait contre tout le monde et ne pouvait avaler une miette ou une goutte de quoi que ce soit… Les deux préfets passèrent une partie de leur soirée ensemble, à rire et à se chamailler. Et Draco dut admettre que la soirée était plutôt réussie…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco…"

Le jeune homme la tenait serrée contre lui, tendrement. Il déposait de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou. Elle pressa son bassin contre le sien, mais une mouche bourdonnante la gênait, et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses sensations.

"Draco…"

Les doigts du Serpentard descendaient le long de son dos, caresse langoureuse, mais la mouche, décidément très bruyante, gâchait tout. Elle voulut la chasser d'une main, mais rien n'y fit. Elle frappa violemment vers elle et… se réveilla, son réveil sonnant à tue-tête.

"Et merde !"

Décidément, Draco n'hantait plus seulement ses jours : il s'attaquait maintenant à ses nuits. Merlin ! Que faire ! Depuis ce fameux samedi, elle avait tellement envie de lui, de ses bras, de ses lèvres… Ca en devenait insupportable. Déçue, frustrée, Hermione bondit hors de son lit : il était déjà 8h, ses cours commençaient à 8h45.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco s'étira. Les cours d'histoire, même d'histoire des potions, étaient d'un ennui mortel. Déjà la mi-novembre, et dans un mois, les vacances ! Super ! Moins enthousiasmant : depuis Halloween, ça n'avait pas progressé avec Hermione. Il avait des pulsions folles, comme la saisir brutalement, devant tout le monde, et l'embrasser passionnément. Elle et lui étaient devenus proches… mais comment savoir si elle était un tant soit peu intéressée ?

En désespoir de cause, un petit diablotin lui soumit alors l'idée du siècle : les filles possédaient toutes un journal intime dans lequel elles écrivaient ce qui leur passait par la tête, et notamment, tout ce qui concernait le plan amoureux. Il suffisait de profiter de son absence pour se glisser dans sa chambre et lire ses petits secrets ! Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, et, signe du destin, il terminait aujourd'hui une heure plus tôt…

Il attendit la fin du cours avec impatience, et dès la sonnerie, se précipita vers ses appartements. « Hermione ? » lança t-il d'une voix forte et claire. Pas de réponse. Draco exulta. Avec prudence, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Par où commencer ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps !

Le petit secrétaire ? Rien, pas même de fond double, ni de tiroir secret. Son armoire, ses tiroirs ? Des vêtements, Moldus et sorciers. Le tiroir des sous-vêtements ? Il n'hésita que peu avant de l'ouvrir, poussé autant par curiosité que parce qu'il s'imaginait que ce pouvait être la planque idéale : personne n'était sensé venir y fouiller. Sauf lui maintenant ! mais pas non plus de journal ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble. Il reprit son inspection. Sous le lit ? des malles ! mais vides… avec un soupir, il les remit à leur place. Le tiroir du chevet ? des lettres de ses parents, des marques-pages, des mouchoirs… Sous l'oreiller ? Son cœur bondit : il en sortit un papier, plié en deux. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement, et fut un peu déçu : un dessin, datant du mois dernier. Puis son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'arbre ! La colline ! Merlin, elle se souvenait de cette scène ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle alors rien dit ? Elle l'ignorait donc, lui, un Malfoy amoureux, et se moquait de ses sentiments ? Elle osait le dédaigner ? Elle ne l'aimait pas… Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux. Il allait tuer cette fille…

Draco sursauta. Il venait d'entendre le bruit d'une porte, et des voix de filles. Paniqué, il n'eut d'autre idée que de se cacher dans l'armoire, dont il referma les battants prudemment, tout en lui laissant assez d'espace pour distinguer ce qu'il se passerait. Les filles étaient encore dans la salle, mais elles s'approchaient dangereusement de la chambre.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui était si important que tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler dans la tour ?"

"On peut aller dans ta chambre ? C'est assez personnel et je ne voudrais pas que d'autres entendent…"

"Attends… Draco ?" hurla Hermione.

Ce dernier s'abstint évidemment de répondre.

"tu vois, il n'y a personne. On peut rester ici, c'est plus confortable."

"Oui, mais s'il arrive entre temps… ?"

"D'accord, viens."

Draco vit la plus jeune des Weasley entrer suivie d'Hermione. Elles s'installèrent près de la fenêtre.

"tu m'as dit que c'était urgent, " relança Hermione.

Ginny semblait tout à coup gênée, embarrassée, et ne savait pas par où commencer. Enfin, après cinq bonnes minutes et voyant Hermione s'impatienter et hausser un sourcil, elle se lança :

"voilà, hier soir, Harry m'a proposé une petite balade nocturne."

Voyant Hermione s'indigner, elle ajouta précipitamment :

"Je sais, le couvre-feu… mais pour une fois !"

"Mouais…"

"Bref, c'était très romantique, se promener sous la lumière du clair de lune et tout ça… et puis…"

Ginny se tut et rougit violemment.

"Et puis ?" continua Hermione

Pour toute réponse, Ginny tendit sa main gauche à Hermione. A son annulaire brillait un anneau en or blanc serti de petits diamants.

"Ginny, c'est pas vrai ! Mais, par Merlin, c'est merveilleux !"

"Tu trouves ?" Ginny semblait angoissée, effrayée même.

"Mais évidemment voyons ! C'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait vous arriver !"

"Je ne sais pas, tu vois… j'ai dit oui sans réfléchir, sur une impulsion ! Je l'aime plus que tout, bien sûr, et ça me semblait fantastique, sur le moment, mais après… je n'ai même pas 15 ans !"

Hermione prit les mains de son amie.

"Ecoute, Ginny, tu aimes Harry depuis que tu l'as rencontré, et lui aussi, même si au début il s'est entiché de cette Cho. Mais c'était un feu de paille, violent et bref, et toi, tu es une flambée de douceur, de cette lumière qui réchauffe et dont on sait qu'elle sera toujours là."

"Mais…"

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi."

"Mais on est même pas majeur !"

"Crois-tu que l'amour tient compte de l'âge ? On connaît toutes le deux Harry, et jamais il ne t'aurait demandé en mariage s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, ou de votre couple."

"Mes parents vont piquer une crise…"

"Arrête ! ils adorent Harry, c'est un septième fils pour eux !"

"Je sais…"

"Et bien, souris !"

Ginny eut un mince sourire, pas encore très rassurée.

"Alors, quand la cérémonie est-elle prévue ?"

"Euh… on va d'abord se fiancer quand j'aurai 15 ans, et puis, on verra après… Oh là là, Hermione, ça va trop vite !"

Et Ginny fondit en larmes. Hermione, stupéfaite, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la rassura. Ginny se calma peu à peu, et retrouva un peu le sourire en écoutant Hermione se plaindre avec humour du comportement d'Harry ces dernières années, la suppliant de le faire changer un peu, voire de refaire son éducation.

"et toi, Hermione ?"

"quoi, moi ?"

"les rumeurs de Poudlard, tu sais, entre toi et Malfoy …"

Draco n'avait jusque là écouté que d'une oreille, ruminant son désespoir, son malheur d'être tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui ne le désirait pas. Il se moquait éperdument des histoires de Potter, mais là, il recrut d'attention. Hermione avait rougi. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit :

"Malfoy et moi, on est que des amis."

Le cœur de Draco se serra encore plus, si cela était possible. La blessure dans son cœur se fit déchirure. Mais Ginny éclata de rire.

"Mais oui, Hermione, bien sûr : autant que tu l'étais avec Viktor !"

"Ginny, Viktor et moi on était _vraiment_ des amis au début !"

"Mais vous étiez ensemble cet été," affirma Ginny.

"Mais on était ensemble cet été, c'est vrai," reconnut Hermione.

"Alors ?" demanda son amie

"Alors quoi ?"

"Malfoy ! ou plutôt, _Draco_, maintenant !" dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

"Il a fait des efforts, Ginny, il a changé. Il est plus ouvert, plus sympa, plus détendu…"

"Et surtout encore plus craquant ! Il rayonne !"

"Tu trouves aussi ?" ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione

"Ah ah, tu vois que tu l'aimes !"

"Je l'aime _bien_, et je le trouve mignon, comme toutes les filles, c'est tout !"

"Mais bien sûr… Arrête, Hermione, c'est évident entre vous deux !"

"Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui."

Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione et chuchota :

"tu peux me le dire, à moi…"

Hermione soupira.

"Tu sais que je dessine, que j'aime représenter ce que je ressens à la vue d'un paysage, d'une scène…"

"Oui, tu m'as déjà montré des esquisses."

"Ce que j'ai dessiné dernièrement… Tu vas me croire folle…"

"Non, là, tu as plutôt piqué ma curiosité !"

"J'ai dessiné Draco, un Draco amoureux de moi."

"Quoi ? Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?"

"Bien sûr que oui ! (pourquoi sa voix lui semblait-elle fausse ? Elle secoua la tête) Enfin, ce qui me choque le plus, c'est j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu la scène que j'ai représentée, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Ma mémoire devient une véritable passoire !"

"Arrête, c'est pas vrai, sinon tu serais dernière en cours. Et c'est courant, tu sais, les impressions de déjà-vu. Ca représentait quoi ?"

Hermione alla chercher le dessin que Draco avait eu le bon sens de remettre en place. Ginny, attentive, scruta longuement le papier, puis déclara :

"Très beau."

"Merci, mais c'est pas ça que je te demandais."

"Que ressens-tu exactement pour lui, Hermione ?"

Cette dernière rougit, et se pencha pour répondre à son amie. Draco tendit l'oreille mais ne distingua pas sa réponse. Pourquoi les filles s'obstinaient-elles à baisser la voix au moment le plus intéressant ? Il s'usa les oreilles et les yeux, mais ne put qu'observer Hermione chuchoter longuement en réponse à Ginny, puis devenir encore plus rouge. Enfin il entendit Ginny rire doucement puis dire à haute et intelligible voix :

"J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Un rêve on ne peut plus explicite… Tu es frustrée, ma belle !"

"Ginny…"

"Ok, ok, je n'en parle plus !"

"Merci…"

"N'empêche… Bon, tu vas faire quoi, là ?"

"Et bien, je pensais aller étudier à la bibliothèque et –"

"Pas question ! Il est 5h, tu viens avec moi, on va aller s'empiffrer avec les filles ! et avant le repas en plus !"

"Euh…"

"Pas de « mais… » ni de « euh… » !"

Ginny saisit la main d'Hermione, et cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient sorties.

Draco attendit encore un quart d'heure, histoire d'être sûr qu'elles ne reviennent pas, et sortit de l'armoire en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il étira ses muscles un peu endoloris par une position inconfortable et, avant de se faire repérer, quitta la chambre d'Hermione. En définitif, il n'avait pas trouvé de journal, mais était tombé sur quelque chose de mieux encore : cette étrange conversation. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr : Hermione le désirait ! Ca allait vraiment être très, voire trop facile…

* * *

**Voilà, que va donc faire Draco ?**

**Une critique, un avis ?**

**Envoyez vite vos review ! Ca fait tjrs tellement plaisir…**

**Kiss !

* * *

**


	12. Je perd donc je gagne

_**Note de l'auteur** : _

_et non, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic ! Je suis juste complètement à la bourre dans sa publication... Donc à tous, mille excuses pour ce retard ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, il m'a donné du fil à retordre et n'est vraiment pas parfait, donc tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. _

_Sur ce, excellente lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_**Mione and Dray** et **Hestia Black** : et oui, je sais, ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas updaté. Déjà, pcq j'ai pas eu bcp de tps pour moi, et puis, je ne suis pas contente de ce chapitre, surtout la partie « défi »… tant pis, j'arrive pas à la tourner autremt, alors je poste le chapitre comme ça ! Merci d'avoir patienté, et bonne lecture ! bisous !_

_**AbelforthDumbledore** : merci beaucoup ! le chapitre 12 est le l'avant-dernier, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant. Gros bisous !_

_**emmawatson65 : **merci ! bonne lecture !_

_**MJ** : of course ! ça serait pas Hermione, sinon. Mais… elle ne va évidement pas rester insensible, sinon, ça serait pas drole ! Bisous !_

_**Loufoca** : je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! d'ailleurs, elle est déjà finie mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite… je n'ai pas envisagé de scène d'explications entre les deux, et pe que ça manque à cette histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à la placer. A chaque fois, elle semble trop faire une « rupture » par rapport à l'histoire… je me suis plutôt concentrée sur Draco. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! bises !_

_**Aminteitha** : aïe, j'ai vraiment posté cette suite tardivement. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de choses encore bateau, la forme était trop brute, mais tant pis, je poste quand même ! n'hésite pas à commenter. Plein de bisous !_

_**Love-pingo** : merci bcp ! c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Bises !_

_**Salma** : bon, j'ai posté ce chapitre très tardivement, mais merci pour ton gentil review ! les réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre :-). Bises !_

_'**titemione** : et oui, mais c'est malheureusement pas la dernière fois que je fais ma sadique ! gros bisous !_

_**Sined** : des réponses dans ce chapitre, je crois ! merci bcp pr ton commentaire. Bisous !_

_**Lovedavidanders** : merci merci ! bonne lecture à toi et gros bisous (et à ta petite voix aussi !)_

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

_Rappel : En définitif, il n'avait pas trouvé de journal, mais était tombé sur quelque chose de mieux encore : le dessin et cette étrange conversation. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr : Hermione le désirait ! Ca allait vraiment être très, voire trop facile… _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, Draco décida de la faire craquer. Etre plus direct et tout lui avouer ? Non. Il n'y avait qu'à repenser à l'épisode de la colline… tout lui dire n'avait servi à rien. Ne restait qu'un sentiment de honte de s'être épancher ainsi. La seule solution qu'il pouvait maintenant envisager, c'était qu'elle craque. Et puis, à vrai dire, c'était toujours très amusant d'essayer de faire tomber l'autre, d'user de ses charmes pour le faire succomber, non ? Et à ce petit jeu-là, Draco excellait…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, encore un peu mouillé et en simple jean, Hermione, confortablement installée dans le canapé, lisait une revue prêtée par Lavande, sur les derniers potins du monde sorcier. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit sur le dos du canapé, juste derrière elle.

-"je ne pensais pas un jour te voir dévorer ça !"

Hermione sursauta :

-"Draco ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Je t'ai pas entendu arriv –"

Elle prit conscience de la tenue du préfet, et ne put se retenir de rougir. Il n'était pas seulement beau, il était aussi terriblement musclé, de ces muscles fins caractéristiques d'une activité sportive régulière, et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du gel douche qu'il avait utilisé, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-"Granger, ça va ?" fit-il.

-"…" (« ferme la bouche Hermione, ferme la bouche ! »)

-"Tu es fatiguée ? Dois-je t'accompagner dans ta chambre comme la dernière fois ?"

Sa remarque aurait pu être sarcastique mais il se levait déjà et lui tendait la main, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

-"A… ra… vé… mir…", parvint-elle à articuler

-"Pardon ?"

Hermione se racla la gorge, se leva brusquement et tout en s'éloignant, sans le regarder, elle répéta :

-"Euh… je vais… euh… aller dormir, seule, oui, c'est ça… bah, à plus, hein ?"

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se replia dans sa chambre. Draco se permit un petit sourire. Ca commençait plutôt bien…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hermione évita Draco toute la journée, et toute la soirée. Finies les soirées dans leur salle commune, Hermione semblait se barricader dans sa chambre. Draco pesta et comprit que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant, pas aussi vite… Il passa sa semaine à chercher son regard, chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux bruns sur lui. Il savait être discret, et subtil, aussi Hermione fronçait les sourcils, se demandant si ce qu'elle avait vu chez lui était un effet de son imagination, puis secouait la tête, déboussolée. Il adorait ça. Lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte, dans la salle commune le plus souvent, il se débrouillait pour que leurs peaux se touchent, et la faisait frissonner malgré elle. Il la faisait rire et lançait la conversation lorsqu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de sa bande de truffions. Bref, il tentait un rapprochement que jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé. Elle rougissait mais ne faisait pas le moindre geste vers lui. Par contre, il dut envoyer paître des dizaines de filles.

Puis il s'énerva. Aucune progression ! N'importe quelle fille normale aurait craqué, après quelques heures de ce genre de traitement… Cette gourde ne pouvait-elle pas ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte que l'homme le plus sexy de Poudlard la désirait ? Devait-il en arriver au point où _lui_ devrait faire le premier pas ? Très bien… il passa à la phase 2 et se fit moins discret. Cette fois Hermione s'irrita. Les rumeurs coururent et s'amplifièrent ; chacun y allait de sa petite idée mais Hermione, glaciale, répliquait que Draco pouvait toujours courir et qu'il s'essoufflerait avant elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fameuse idée qu'il avait eue là ! Au lieu de la faire fondre, cela produisait l'effet opposé : elle s'éloignait et lui retirait sa confiance ! Qu'il avait été stupide, aussi ! Croire qu'Hermione, celle qu'il respectait et qui l'attirait parce qu'elle était _différente, fière _et _intelligente_, allait tomber dans les pièges stupides qu'il utilisait pour draguer les filles ordinaires ? Il devait réagir ou il la perdrait définitivement… Il décida de mettre les choses au clair le samedi matin suivant, premier week-end de décembre. Hermione sortit de sa chambre déjà prête, et elle lança un regard furieux à Draco qui prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, assis dans un fauteuil, torse nu, comme chaque week-end. Elle tourna la tête et fonça vers la porte, mais Draco la retint :

-"Hermione, attends, je dois te parler !"

-"Ecoute, là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps…"

-"Ca prendra cinq minutes."

-"Malfoy, toi et moi, on va être clair, ok ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as joué toute la semaine, mais il y a certaines règles : un _ami_, s'il l'est _vraiment_, ne cherche pas à tourner en ridicule son amie ; un ami, un vrai, ne _joue pas_ avec une amie. Et il _s'habille _quand il déjeune !" hurla Hermione.

-"je ne joue pas avec toi !"

-"Alors, à quoi ça rime, tout ça !"

-"…."

Il soupira. Il allait en prendre pour son grade.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour que du jour au lendemain, tu te comportes en boys-band insupportable ?"

-"Tu te souviens lorsque la fille Weasley est venue te voir, à propos de Potter ?"

-"Comment es-tu au courant ?"

-"J'étais là…"

-"Tu quoi ? attends, c'est pas possible, on a vérifié, il n'y avait personne !"

-"Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais forcément répondu ?"

_-"Tu étais vraiment là_ ?"

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle pâlit. Savait-il ? Non, par pitié ! Elle se reprit :

-"Je ne vois pas ce que la demande en mariage d'Harry a à voir avec ton comportement actuel d'obsédé sexuel."

-"J'étais aussi là quand vous avez parlé de moi."

(Et merde... il savait...)

_-"Pardon _! Tu as écouté à _ma_ porte !"

-"Et bien..."

« Et merde… elle a vraiment l'air furax ». Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

-"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de _vie privée_, Malfoy, espèce de -"

Mais, la voix inquisitrice, Draco la coupa :

-"Tu as envie de moi, Hermione…"

« Comme j'ai envie de toi », aurait-il aimé compléter, mais ces mots étaient difficiles à sortir devant elle. Cela semblait plus simple lorsqu'elle était évanouie… Ses mots n'étaient pas une question, mais une affirmation et cela suffoqua la jeune fille.

-"Quoi ! tu délires, là, je –"

Draco se rapprochait d'elle, lentement, comme un prédateur encercle sa victime, seulement les carnassiers n'avaient pas de sourire ensorceleur, conquérant et sûr d'eux… si ? Elle recula, moitié terrorisée, moitié subjuguée. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Draco était un ami, un simple ami, pas quelqu'un qu'elle désirait physiquement, non ! Elle buta contre le mur. Draco posa ses deux mains de chaque côté d'elle, bloquant toute échappatoire.

-"Je te répète Malfoy, je n'ai pas envie de toi !"

Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle faux ! Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'essayer de se convaincre en le disant… Non ! Si elle se laissait faire, il la jetterait juste après, et elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore, pas après la douleur qu'elle avait subi entre combat et avortement. Son cerveau lui recommandait de fuir, lui montrait où cogner pour le faire tomber facilement et s'échapper, mais son corps lui envoyait des images de corps nus lascivement entremêlés, et elle était trop tentée de l'écouter.

-"Hermione…"

Hermione sentit sa tête lui tourner ; elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, ni penser. Elle avait, pour une fois, envie de suivre ses envies, sans raisonner, sans imaginer les conséquences. Ne plus se freiner, profiter enfin du moment présent, et se noyer, tout oublier... Une main, chaude et douce sur son visage. Comment résister ? Elle noya son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui souriait, d'un sourire ravageur, plein d'envie, de désir. Instinctivement, elle rapprocha son visage. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Leur souffle se fit court. La main d'Hermione trembla un peu quand Draco la saisit et entremêla leurs doigts. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la dévorant. Et…

… quelqu'un tambourina comme un fou à la porte de leur salle commune. Cela les paralysèrent. Hermione voulut s'écarter de Draco, mais ce dernier la retint, encore. Elle le regarda, agacée, s'attendant à une réflexion acerbe de sa part, mais à sa surprise, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, doux, chaud, promesse de plaisir et d'abandon. Hermione soupira. C'était si tentant… Mais les coups à la porte redoublèrent. La voix de Draco se fit soudain dure, et paniquée :

-"Pas un mot… à personne !"

Hermione, paralysée par le regard intense du jeune homme, un regard empli de quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle ne put saisir, se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ouvrit la porte, révélant un Ron furieux, et avant que ce dernier ouvre la bouche, il sortit de leurs appartements.

-"Mione ? Ca va ? tu es malade ?"

-"Non, non, j'ai juste un peu… chaud."

-"Tu n'as pas de fièvre, hein ?"

La main fraîche de son ami se posa, légère comme un papillon, sur le front d'Hermione. Ron était inquiet. Non seulement son amie était rouge, mais elle paraissait essoufflée, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et elle frissonnait.

-"tu es sûre ?"

-"Certaine. Attends moi ici, je reviens."

Il la vit se rendre dans la salle de bain et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

-"qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron ?"

-"Sirius est revenu."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, son futur lieu de travail. Clair, aéré, gigantesque, et bondé. Des gens malades qui attendaient, des familles qui venaient, tout comme eux, rendre visite à un patient, du personnel médical qui courait dans tous les sens, et, pour rajouter au bruit ambiant, des annonces diverses par haut-parleur.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait follement. De joie, d'angoisse aussi : comment Sirius allait-il ? Ron n'avait pu lui fournir aucune indication, et McGonagall, qui les accompagnait, était murée dans un silence. Seul son sourire les rassurait sur l'état de santé de Sirius. Harry, Ginny et les autres étaient déjà sur place. Ron s'était dévoué pour aller la prévenir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut vécu comme dans un rêve pour Hermione. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire : Sirius était vivant ! Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une porte au 4e étage, dans la section des malades isolés. La jeune fille fut soulagée d'entendre des bruits joyeux filtrer, et, sur l'invitation de son professeur, elle poussa la porte et se figea sur le seuil. Sirius était bien là, entier, souriant d'un air un peu fatigué. Il était entouré de la famille Weasley au complet, de Neville, de Luna, de Dumbledore et de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait maigri, prit des rides profondes, mais il vivait. Hermione sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. « Sirius ! » cria t-elle. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. N'y tenant plus, elle se précipita vers lui, s'enfouit dans ses bras, et sanglota, apaisée, et tellement heureuse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avait été là d'où nul homme ne revenait. Perdu dans les limbes du temps et des enfers, il avait erré, seul, abandonné, ni tout à fait vivant, ni tout à fait mort. Il avait croisé des êtres égarés comme lui, de tous sexes, de toutes espèces, et de toutes époques. Eux avaient perdu espoir, et voyageaient sans but, mais lui se raccrochait à une lumière : Harry. Il pensa à un moment devenir fou, à marcher sans lueur d'espoir. Et puis, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il crut voir Dumbledore lui tendre la main, angoissé, loin devant lui. Mais plus il courait, plus le vieil homme s'éloignait. Puis l'image disparut. Cela en aurait découragé plus d'un, mais pas lui. Il s'accrocha, et plus il s'obstinait à courir en voyant reparaître le directeur, plus l'image devenait nette, palpable. Enfin, après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, il réussit à le rejoindre, saisit sa main, et se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à Poudlard, faible, mais vivant. Il fut aussitôt transféré à Ste Mangouste. Là il fut soigné et déposé précautionneusement dans un lit isolé des autres malades. Sirius put se reposer tranquillement. Dumbledore avait fait pression sur le personnel médical pour différer les multiples examens, interrogations et expériences sur l'homme chétif qu'il était devenu. Son retour soulevait tant de questions !

A contrecœur, l'infirmière autorisa les visites le lendemain même, et le voilà, entouré de ses proches, de ses amis, de tous ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué dans le néant. Même Rogue, ce vieux chien galeux, était présent, un mince sourire aux lèvres, rasséréné malgré lui de voir Sirius vivant. Malgré sa fatigue, Sirius ne voulait pas les voir partir, et il tenait maintenant serré contre lui Hermione, la meilleure amie de son filleul, essayant vainement de la calmer. Pour la énième fois, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu, vécu et subi. Les larmes de la jeune fille ne tarissaient pas. Harry, assis à sa droite, ne lâchait plus la main de son parrain. Tout comme lui, les épreuves qu'avait traversées Harry l'avaient vieilli prématurément. Un adulte dans le corps d'un adolescent. Sirius se promit que plus jamais rien ne ferait souffrir le fils de son meilleur ami.

Il écouta d'une oreille le bavardage et les potins de chacun, baignant dans le bien-être de leur présence. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua un changement. Revenu des ombres, le destin l'avait doté un pouvoir peu commun. En se concentrant, il réalisa que de chaque silhouette émanait un flux d'émotions, que lui seul pouvait percevoir et analyser. Le blanc de la paix et la joie des retrouvailles, le rouge de l'amour et l'amitié qu'on lui portait, et cette subtile nuance de pourpre que Harry et Ginny seuls partageaient. Sirius eut un grand sourire en décodant cette émotion. L'amour profond : il était ravi pour eux. Ron aussi semblait amoureux, mais sa moitié, sa couleur correspondante ne se trouvait pas dans l'assemblée. Hermione… Hermione était possédée par le rouge sang, le désir. Mais pour qui ? Peu importe, après tout, cela ne le concernait pas ! Il faudrait toutefois qu'il parle de ce nouveau don à Dumbledore. Puis, bercé par le bruit des conversations, il finit par s'endormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à Poudlard, Dumbledore convoqua Harry et ses amis dans son bureau.

Tant que Sirius est trop faible, les médecins et moi pensons qu'il est préférable de cacher cette nouvelle aux autres. Soyez discrets. Sirius n'est pas à l'abri d'une attaque imprévisible. D'autant que son statut dans le monde judiciaire n'a pas été éclairci.

-"Comment l'avez-vous fait revenir ?" s'enquit Harry. Il tenait Ginny à la main, n'arrivant pas encore à croire à son bonheur.

-"Ce fut particulièrement compliqué, Harry. Pour de nombreux sorciers, votre parrain serait resté inatteignable."

-"Mais pas pour vous."

-"Non, pas pour moi, grâce à une aide précieuse."

-"Quelle aide ?"

Mais on frappa à la porte. L'air malicieux, Dumbledore se dirigea vers le portrait gardant la sortie, et dit :

-"mon aide ? je crois bien qu'elle vient d'arriver."

Il ouvrit la porte, et celui qui entra figea le groupe de stupeur.

-"Malfoy !"

-"Potter et sa bande de clowns… quel plaisir…" dit Draco d'une voix traînante qui démentait ses paroles.

-"Professeur," dit Harry en se tournant vers lui, "je ne comprends plus."

Dumbledore avait saisi un livre à la couverture usée, racornie et déteinte.

-"Oh, Monsieur Malfoy a mis aimablement à ma disposition certains ouvrages particulièrement passionnants sur le monde des Ténèbres. En de mauvaises mains, un puissant sorcier pourrait répandre le chaos sur Terre. Malheureusement pour Voldemort, il semble bien que ces écrits se soient… égarés !"

Draco, les bras croisés, exultait devant les mines ahuries de cette bande d'abrutis. Enfin il rabattait le caquet à ce sacro-saint de Potter. Une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Weasley et sa rouquine de sœur paraissaient dubitatifs, et Granger… enfin, Hermione, celle pour qui, il devait se l'avouer maintenant, il avait fait ce geste… A sa grande surprise, elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillants, et avant qu'il n'ait pu la repousser, elle le serra dans ses bras, fort. Il resta un instant surpris, stupéfait, mais alors un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, une chaleur apaisante, comme ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il était auprès d'elle, si proche. Et, oubliant où il se trouvait, en présence de qui il était, Draco répondit à cet enlacement, serrant dans ses bras la fille qui l'obnubilait.

Hermione était troublée, éperdue de reconnaissance envers Draco. Elle avait compris que seuls les formules et les rites contenus dans les grimoires avaient permis à Dumbledore de retrouver Sirius, et de le ramener. Mais surtout, c'était le fait que Draco ait décidé d'aider, et cela sans contrainte qui la remplissait le plus de joie. Nouveau changement, nouvelle touche au portrait d'un Draco humain.

Les amis d'Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Harry dut retenir Ron pour que ce dernier n'aille pas cogner Malfoy pour avoir osé toucher son amie. Mais devant le plaisir évident que tous deux tiraient de cette étreinte, Ron commença à bafouiller de panique. Sur un signe de tête de Harry, Ginny le prit à part et tenta de le calmer. Dumbledore, amusé, finit par tirer Hermione et Draco de leurs rêves en toussotant. Ces derniers rougirent violemment, et se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient enlacés. Draco tourna la tête, croisa la bras et reprit son air dégoûté et vaguement agacé. Mais Dumbledore aperçut le regard de Draco à Hermione, et satisfait, il sourit.

-"Après mûres réflexions, Monsieur Malfoy a décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix."

-"Vous m'en aviez tellement rabattu les oreilles, Professeur…"

-"Ses compétences en matière de potions font de lui un second parfait pour le professeur Rogue, qui, à dire vrai, est assez débordé en ce moment."

Harry dévisagea son ennemi de 6 ans, et murmura :

-"Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour te compter dans nos rangs."

-"Crois moi, je n'ai pas le choix !" ricana Draco

Sirius sera transféré à Poudlard dès qu'il aura récupéré des forces, reprit Dumbledore. Il sera logé dans une partie de mes appartements. Vous pourrez le visiter, mais surveillez vos arrières : personne ne doit vous suivre. La journée a été rude en émotions, il est temps d'aller vous reposer.

Et sur ces mots, il les congédia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco referma doucement la porte de leurs appartements derrière lui. Il tournait le dos à Hermione, n'osant pas encore lui faire face. Que lui dire ? Lui avouer encore une fois ses sentiments ? Mais par où commencer ? Lui déclarer tout de go qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle cette année, alors qu'il l'avait haï toutes ces années ? Que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il _aimait_ vraiment ? Qu'il avait peur pour la première fois dans son existence, peur qu'elle lui dise « non » ? Il avait changé grâce à elle, et pour elle. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer tout ça ! Il paraîtrait faible à ses yeux, et la faiblesse était quelque chose qu'il n'admettait pas. Ou alors, foncer, tête baissée, quitte à se prendre une gifle… Non, très mauvaise solution ! il se retrouverait ensuite dans la même situation que la semaine passée, où Hermione l'ignorait. Il était dans une impasse !

Hermione était assise, préoccupée, sur un des canapés, et attendait patiemment que Draco vienne la rejoindre, pour pouvoir enfin parler de ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, ses ennemis de toujours. Il les avait aidés, acte d'altruisme dont elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup changé, mais à ce point ? Cela tenait du miracle, et elle chérissait cette transformation. Il était vraiment devenu un ami, quelqu'un qui la devinait. Une personne importante qu'elle ne voudrait jamais perdre, et à travers leur enlacement plus tôt, elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre. Mais pourquoi restait-il donc planter devant cette porte !

Draco prit son courage à deux mains (un Serpentard ne manquait _jamais_ de courage, il avait au moins ça pour lui…) :

-"Hermione –"

-"Draco-"

Ils avaient parlé au même moment.

-"Oui ?"

-"Non, vas-y, toi !" répondit Draco

-"Tu as commencé à dire quelque chose –"

-"Non non, je t'en prie, continue ta phrase –"

-"Non, toi !"

-"Mais non, toi !"

-"Eh, tu saoules à la fin, vas-y !" s'énerva Hermione

-"Ok ok…"

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione, et s'assit sur la table basse, en face d'elle. Hermione lui trouva une mine soucieuse, ce qui ne la rassura pas. Qu'avait-il ? Il aurait dû être heureux : son aide avait porté ses fruits, Sirius était de retour, et sa récente intégration à l'Ordre permettrait de laver son nom des Mangemorts. Il avait un _futur_ devant lui, maintenant ! enfin, du moins un futur plus long que s'il avait rejoint Voldemort… Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Son regard… il exprimait quelque chose de chaud, de réconfortant, d'attirant mais de triste aussi.

-"Hermione, je vais te dire quelque chose, mais si la réponse est négative, ne dis rien, d'accord ? et laisse moi seul, ok ?"

-"je ne compr-"

-"D'accord ?" insista le jeune homme.

-"Oui," répondit la jeune fille.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important ? Draco avait l'air si sérieux soudain ! Il l'intimidait… ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se comporter ainsi !

Draco inspira profondément.

-"Hermione, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?"

Hermione resta interdite, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Draco, ne l'entendant pas répondre, eut l'impression de tomber dans un torrent d'eau glaciale. Il se leva, le cœur déchiré, pour sortir le plus rapidement de cette pièce, ne plus voir son visage incrédule. Mais Hermione avait agrippé son poignet et répondit :

-"Attends Draco, ne veux-tu pas entendre ma réponse ?"

-"Arrête, s'il te plait, laisse-moi !"

Et peiné, il s'efforçait de lui faire lâcher prise.

-"« oui », Draco…"

Draco se figea, stupéfait. La chaleur revenait dans son corps rendu glacé par la douleur. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hermione le regardait de ses grands yeux chocolat, rieurs, sans lâcher sa main.

-"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi refuserais-je à un ami de l'accompagner ?"

-"Mais…"

-"Il va seulement falloir que tu m'apprennes à valser correctement !"

Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre. « Et voilà », lui murmurait sa conscience, « tu vois, c'était pas plus difficile que ça ! ». Le jeune homme eut un immense sourire, et galamment, il fit un baise-main à Hermione. Puis, après une révérence, il prétexta un rendez-vous avec Blaise et sortit précipitamment, laissant une Hermione un peu perplexe. Le bal avait lieu dans deux semaines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Non ! regarde : 1, 2, 3 et 4… 1, 2, 3 et _aïe_ ! tu le fais exprès !"

-"Mais non, je te jure !"

-"C'est quand même pas compliqué ! surtout pour quelqu'un qui est si _douée_ d'habitude…"

-"Ne me cherche pas, ou tu risques de me trouver !"

-"Comment t'as fait, en 4e année, avec Krum !"

-"C'était un bien meilleur danseur que toi : il savait mener, _lui_ !"

-"Bon, ça suffit, on arrête le massacre !"

Draco lâcha la main d'Hermione. Il avait mal aux pieds à force de se faire marcher dessus, et il était épuisé. Ca faisait deux heures qu'ils répétaient et toujours aucun progrès. Si Hermione était douée dans toutes les matières demandant de la réflexion, quand on arrivait à celles nécessitant un abandon et une confiance totale dans son cavalier, elle paniquait. Comme si ne plus rien contrôler allait la tuer ! Il soupira et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus près, un verre de limonade à la main : danser donnait soif. Hermione le regardait, furieuse, attendant qu'il ait fini de faire la tête et revienne lui montrer les pas pour la centième fois. Et ça faisait des jours que ça durait ! Le bal aurait lieu ce soir, et Hermione paniquait à l'idée de se faire ridiculiser devant tous sur la piste. Et comme elle était entêtée, elle harcelait Draco dès qu'il avait un moment de libre pour qu'elle s'entraîne. Draco avait été enchanté au début, mais là, il commençait vraiment à saturer. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas trop danser…

Hermione jetait un regard furibond à Draco qui finissait tranquillement son verre, un sourire aux lèvres devant sa fureur. C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait la mettre en colère, la titiller et la provoquer. Elle n'en paraissait que plus charmante et attirante quand ses yeux pétillaient ainsi d'une rage contenue. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et reprendre les pas, seule, guidée par le cavalier fantôme. Non, jamais elle n'abandonnerait, elle s'exercerait jusqu'à maîtriser sur le bout des pieds cette danse ! Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi y arrivait-elle très bien seule, mais devenait-elle aussi gauche et maladroite dès que Draco lui saisissait si légèrement la taille et la main, et tentait de la faire valser ! Et le voilà qui ricanait ouvertement devant ses efforts pitoyables… Oh, elle n'allait pas se retenir plus longtemps !

-"Gare à toi, Malfoy !"

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle fut sur lui. Elle vit avec satisfaction l'air incrédule et stupéfait de Draco, qui se mua rapidement en rire hoquetant sous ses chatouilles expertes.

-"Arrête !" parvint-il à sortir entre deux rires.

-"Pas question, tu as osé provoquer Hermione : prépare-toi à souffrir !"

-"Stop !"

-"Eh eh, on fait moins le malin, maintenant !"

Et elle redoubla ses chatouilles. Mais l'équilibre de Draco sur son accoudoir était précaire, et les chatouilles d'Hermione particulièrement précises et efficaces. Aussi la dernière imprécation de la jeune fille se mua en un « Ah ! » de surprise, alors que Draco, déstabilisé, tombait dans le fauteuil, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant. Cette proximité les troubla, et ils en oublièrent les chatouilles. Les bras de Draco entouraient la taille d'Hermione. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre, indécis. Hermione ne fit pas un geste pour se séparer de lui, et Draco, encouragé, leva sa main et caressa tendrement, lentement sa joue. Le cœur d'Hermione battit plus fort, et, étourdie par un sentiment violent, mue par une envie soudaine, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, le fixant toujours des yeux. Tous deux retinrent leur souffle. Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux si fins du jeune homme, envahie par une passion qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Son cerveau l'avait abandonné, mais son cœur était submergé de désir.

Draco rapprocha son visage du sien. Hermione crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emportée, et sentit leurs lèvres s'effleurer un instant, puis prendre de l'assurance. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se goûtèrent encore et encore, comme si jamais ils ne pourraient se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Draco sentit une fois de plus un barrage céder en lui. Enfin ! Il la serra contre lui, très fort. Il avait peur de la perdre, que ce moment soit éphémère, comme son bonheur jusque là. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser des heures durant. Ses mains caressèrent sa nuque, s'attardèrent sur son dos, la faisant sursauter. Le feu l'embrasa soudain : les doigts d'Hermione partaient explorer son corps en retour, et il soupira de délice. Ses caresses sur son torse, si languissantes, l'électrisaient. Hermione mordit la lèvre de Draco. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et échappa un petit gémissement. Cela enhardit Draco dont les lèvres quittèrent les siennes, malgré son soupir frustré, et se posèrent à la base de son cou. Sa bouche parsema son cou de légers baisers, jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Hermione le serra plus fort en retour, et aventura ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

-"De combien de temps dispose t-on ?" demanda t-il malicieusement.

Mais cela eut pour effet de figer Hermione.

-"Draco !" s'écria-t-elle. "Pré-au-Lard !"

-"Quoi ?"

-"On a rendez-vous dans le hall pour encadrer les élèves dans… il y a 15 minutes !" s'exclama t-elle en consultant sa montre.

-"Et merde !"

Hermione déjà se relevait et remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Draco, frustré, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils allaient passer la porte quand Hermione empêcha Draco de tourner la poignée.

-"Attends," lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et, se rapprochant de lui, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Draco se sentit fondre, et crut rêver. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps !

* * *

_Voilà, fin de ce chapitre... enfin enfin ça avance !_

_et si vous voulez le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic : review svp !_

_Bisous !_


	13. Un bal et une explication

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Incroyable mais vrai, des nouvelles de Lysen…**_

_**J'avoue que depuis ma dernière update (qui commence à sérieusement dater. Mille excuses !), de l'eau a passé sous les ponts, comme on dit. Donc, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, de me connecter… bref, j'ai rien fait côté fanfic, mais j'ai des excuses (oui oui oui !). Un nouveau job, un déménagement, ça prend du tps !**_

_**Donc…. (roulement de tambours…), voici, sniff, le dernier chapitre de ma fic, une sorte de clôture en douceur, pour appuyer les changements de personnalité de Draco, l'amour qui éclot etc… Il me semble encore très « fleur bleue », mais je l'aime comme ça. Ca fait tellement irréel ! Un vrai conte de fée…**_

_**Enfin, même si c'est le dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews ! Si vous me motivez assez, je me lancerai peut-être dans une nouvelle…**_

_**En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et ne vous a pas déçus.**_

_**Enormes bisous ! (et bonne saint Valentin à tous, en avance !)

* * *

**_

_**Réponse aux reviews** (courte cette fois, je n'ai vraiment pas bcp de temps devant moi !):_

_Un grand merci à mes reviewers du chapitre 12 :_

_**Mary-jane, prettymarie, Tara91, Valayeste, ladydianaaa, Me, rihanna-malefoy, arwenajane, Shiaru, lolo, ouste, Alex, Maellys, AbelforthDumbledore, sunny'z, et surtout mioneanddray, diabolikvampyr, 'tite Mione, Love-pingo, MJ**_

_Et un grand merci aussi (ça fait pas de mal) à tous ceux qui m'ont lu mais n'ont pas eu le tps/l'envie de poster un review.

* * *

_

Et maintenant…. !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : dernier chapitre ! bouhhhhhh…**

**ATTENTION : scène finale à caractère sexuel, un peu explicite ! Ceux qui souhaitent lire ce chapitre sans détails choquants peuvent me poster un review rapidement et je leur enverrai la version « light »**

_**Rappel : Et, se rapprochant de lui, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Draco se sentit fondre, et crut rêver. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps !** _

A Pré-au-Lard, les filles faisaient les dernières emplettes pour le bal. Les rayons de maquillage, bijoux fantaisies et accessoires étaient pris d'assaut.

"- comment ça, tu n'as toujours pas ta robe de bal !" s'offusqua Lavande

"- je n'ai pas dit ça," soupira Hermione. "C'est juste que… et bien, j'ai celle de 4e année et –"

"- tu rigoles, j'espère ! de 1, tu as beaucoup grandi en deux ans –"

"- oh, mais avec un sort d'allongement –"

"- et de 2 : tu l'as déjà mise !"

"- Lavande, tu ne comprends pas…"

"- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?"

"- Et bien, c'est assez gênant de t'en parler…"

"- Oh, Hermy, arrête, tu veux ! Avec Ginny, toi et Parvati, on a déjà parlé de tout ce qui pouvait être gênant : les problèmes de menstruation, les boutons, le sexe –"

"- Ok, ok ! je capitule !" rigola Hermione.

"- Bon, alors ?"

"- C'est simple : je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une neuve."

"- Oh… d'accord. Mais, et tes parents, tu ne peux pas leur demander ?"

"- Je ne préfère pas."

« Ou plutôt : je ne veux pas leur _redemander_ d'argent », pensa amèrement Hermione. Alors que les deux jeunes filles ressortaient de la boutique Gaichiffon, déçues, un jeune homme se releva de derrière un rayon où il s'était caché pour les espionner. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conversation discrète :

"- eh ! attends, faut que je te parle !"

"- toi, me parler ? c'est nouveau ! qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"- c'est à propos d'Hermione…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le bal allait bientôt commencer, et Hermione, malgré la joie que provoquait cet événement chez les élèves de Poudlard, avait le cœur serré. Elle se contemplait dans la glace, dans sa vieille robe qu'elle avait allongée par un sort, mais qui ne lui allait plus aussi bien. Elle avait vu toutes les autres filles se pavaner dans leurs robes flambant neuves. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione fut si matérialiste. Elle anticipait seulement avec angoisse son apparition au bras de Draco, séduisant dans son costume à la dernière mode, elle dans une robe qui ne manquerait pas de lui attirer moqueries et railleries. Déjà qu'elle allait se faire détester pour leur avoir _volé_ Draco… Elle les entendait déjà : « Tiens, Draco donne dans les laiderons, aujourd'hui ! Dray, mon chou, je croyais qu'il était interdit de ramener des clochards à Poudlard ! Granger, tu as versé quoi dans son verre, une potion envoûtante ? C'est pas un remake de Cendrillon ! ». Elle ferait honte à Draco, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de faire honte à _qui que ce soit_. Non, plutôt capituler, et dire à Draco qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller au bal, même si ça lui coûtait énormément. Hermione soupira, résignée, et alla frapper à la porte de son homologue.

"- Entre !" lui cria Draco de l'intérieur.

Hermione poussa la porte, et pénétra dans la pièce. Décidément, elle ne s'habituait toujours pas au ton vert et argent de sa chambre, aux moulures extravagantes, symboles d'un luxe raffiné, aux meubles ramenés du domaine familiale Malfoy, de bois rare et précieux. Draco s'y plaisait, apparemment, habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à cet étalage de richesse. Cependant, il avait mis des touches personnelles pour rendre cette pièce moins étouffante, moins « musée ». Des photos de sa mère, de ses amis, des livres éparpillés, et dans un cadre, l'autoportrait d'Hermione, que Draco lui avait avoué avoir subtilisé.

Draco était de dos, et s'occupait de sa chouette qu'il nourrissait avant le bal.

"- qui y'a t-il ?" s'enquit le jeune homme, toujours de dos.

"- J'ai un problème, Draco…"

"- Ah bon ? Me dis pas que tu étais encore en train de faire tes devoirs à à peine 1h du bal !"

"- Mais non, arrête de m'embêter avec ça ! Et puis, tu sais très bien que je les ai déjà _tous_ finis... "

"- Mouais, j'avais oublié à qui je m'adressais... Bien sûr, que tu les as _déjà_ fait ! (_lui-même ne les avait pas encore commencés, et ne comptait pas les faire avant la fin des vacances, comme tout étudiant qui se respecte... _). Alors quoi ?"

"- Pour ce soir, euh… je crois que je vais pas y aller, finalement…"

Draco se retourna, et Hermione fut stupéfiée : devant elle se tenait un Draco en pantalon trop court, chemise froissée et cape élimée.

"- mais qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça ?" s'écria Hermione

"- j'ai décidé de lancer une nouvelle mode", déclara posément Draco. "Ces gens du peuple avec leurs vêtements sophistiqués, c'est dépassé."

"- Draco… ?"

"- Tu comprends, maintenant que le prêt-à-porter existe, ils portent tous la même chose, et les marques de grande classe ont baissé leurs prix, à cause d'une stupide histoire de concurrence et parts de marché. C'est un comble : les roturiers ont accès à ce qui était jusque là réservé aux nobles."

"- Draco !"

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, en souriant.

"- Quoi ?" dit-il, innocemment.

"- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

"- Je viens de te le dire ! T'es devenue sourde ma parole ?"

"- Allez, comment as-tu su, pour ma robe ?"

"- … Potter vous a entendu, Brown et toi, et est venu me voir."

"- Harry ? Comment est-il au courant, pour _nous_ ?"

"- Je crois qu'il a commencé à s'en douter avant nous…"

Ce n'était qu'une demie vérité, mais Draco ne doutait pas que ce pieux mensonge lui serait pardonné.

"- Harry a toujours été très perspicace !" sourit Hermione

"- Et oui ! comme quoi, de temps en temps, ton balafré a de bonnes idées !"

"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça… ?"

"- …"

"- Draco…"

"- en fait", reprit-il, "au début je pensais te faire le coup du beau prince charmant qui vient t'apporter une robe magnifique, plus resplendissante que le soleil et les étoiles… mais j'ai trouvé ça trop cliché. Je trouve ma tenue beaucoup plus originale ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Vais-je faire un ravage chez les Mol–"

Draco ne put finir sa phrase, le baiser d'Hermione vint clore passionnément ses lèvres. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, et lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Allez, princesse, c'est l'heure du conte de fée ! ». Et, prenant sa main, il la conduisit vers la salle de bal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le silence se fit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Voir Hermione et Draco ensemble provoqua un ouragan. Habillés ainsi… et surtout, main dans la main. Luna, Lavande, Neville et Parvati furent stupéfaits, mais pas Harry ni Ginny, qui leur adressèrent un clin d'œil. Ron manqua s'étouffer avec son muffin à la citrouille. Abasourdi, la bouche ouverte, il contemplait le couple sans y croire. Mione devait être tombée sur la tête ! Ou elle devait être ensorcelée ! Il allait frapper cet arrogant ! Mais Ginny le retint, en secouant doucement la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui expliquer, Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise, choqué. Il déglutit difficilement, mais ne put rien faire : après tout, c'était le choix d'Hermione… Muets, les élèves contemplaient Draco, sa tête haute et son allure altière contrastant étrangement avec ses habits passés, guidant une Hermione rouge de honte vers la piste. Ils détonnaient tellement dans la pièce qu'ils en rayonnaient. Un double choc, pour un couple hors du commun… Oui, c'était tout à fait cela. L'étrangeté de leur couple, et leurs tenues si piteuses ne faisaient que ressortir l'éclat de leur propre beauté, de leur jeunesse et de leur bonheur. Ce mutisme les accompagna jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Là, Draco, sans se soucier des autres, le visage souriant, saisit tendrement le menton d'Hermione et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Des filles serrèrent les poings, offusquées et vexées. Les Serpentards les plus obtus firent entendre hoquets, murmures de dégoût et d'écœurement. Mais beaucoup mirent de côté la haine que les deux préfets s'étaient jusque là portée, l'opposition de la lionne et du serpent, leur aspect miséreux, et admiraient la tendresse qui auréolait le couple, et le rendait sublime. La musique commença, et Draco entraîna Hermione dans une valse, ouvrant ainsi le bal. Le choc passé, les autres élèves suivirent peu après, et bientôt la pièce fut remplie de couples tourbillonnant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle dansait, légère, si aérienne au bras de Draco. Les pas s'enchaînaient facilement pour la première fois, et elle avait l'impression de voler. Elle ne pouvait, _ne voulait_ détacher ses yeux de son regard, si profond, envoûtant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, bêtement selon elle. Son cœur était aussi léger qu'elle. Elle était profondément heureuse.

Il la tenait et la guidait, gracieux, et la regardait, ravi de la voir sourire. Il évoluait avec elle sur la piste de danse bondée, mais pour lui, il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'elle et lui, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il plongeait son regard dans ses yeux chocolat, si beaux, si attirants. Il aurait voulu la contempler ainsi toute sa vie, et que cette danse ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais tout a une fin, et les dernières mesures de la valse se firent entendre. Etourdis, Draco et Hermione s'arrêtèrent près d'une des hautes fenêtres. Draco avait gardé les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, et Hermione n'eut pas l'envie de les lui retirer. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils se souriaient, heureux. Draco rapprocha son visage et colla doucement son front sur le sien. Puis, doucement, il murmura :

"- Hermione… je t'aime."

Et ces quelques mots, pourtant si simples, rouvrirent la porte que sa mémoire avait close contre sa volonté. Elle se souvint de la colline, de Draco, la tenant serrée si fort dans ses bras, de ses paroles, si poignantes, et de son baiser… Elle sentit son cœur s'envoler, tourbillonnant comme elle avait virevolté dans les bras du jeune homme auparavant. Sa tête lui tourna lorsqu'elle accueillit le flot de souvenirs, et son sourire s'épanouit. Elle noya son regard dans le sien, et alors qu'il allait parler, étonné par son soudain mutisme…

"- Chut…" lui dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Moi aussi !"

Le bonheur les emporta loin de la salle de bal, loin de Poudlard, loin de la guerre. Leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, plus pressés. Ils ne surent jamais vraiment comment ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Essoufflé, Draco se détacha d'elle, et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière eut un sourire timide, et, les gestes maladroits, elle défit sa robe qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Merlin qu'elle était belle, offerte ainsi à ses yeux ! Il l'embrassa passionnément, et ôta sa cape, les mains tremblantes. Comme c'était étrange ! il appréhendait tellement ce moment magique qu'il se retrouvait comme un nouveau-né devant elle, angoissé, hésitant. Hermione lui enleva rapidement sa chemise, et caressa sa peau, ses mains fraîches sur son torse chaud. Draco colla sa poitrine contre celle de la femme de sa vie, réclamant une fusion de tout son être avec elle. Il déposa de tendres baisers le long de son cou et ses lèvres, la faisant soupirer de bien-être. Pantalon et sous-vêtements s'éparpillèrent gaiement dans la chambre.

Puis, délicatement, Draco porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Là, il l'embrassa, et délicatement, il lui fit l'amour. Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le corps d'Hermione se raidir à l'approche de l'orgasme, il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un feu ardent, brûlant ravagea Hermione et la mena dans un monde de pur bonheur. L'orgasme de la jeune fille secoua Draco et intensifia son propre plaisir. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et, au moment de l'extase, il murmura son nom amoureusement. Puis, épuisés, tous deux fermèrent les yeux.

Le désir et la passion les embrasèrent toute la nuit. Ereintés, une pellicule de sueur couvrant leurs corps fatigués, ils s'endormirent, nus, bras et jambes enchevêtrés, enfin apaisés.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans une salle secrète au sous-sol de Poudlard, un miroir ouvragé présentait aux yeux de deux observateurs la vision d'un couple enlacé, dormant d'un sommeil profond et paisible.

"- Et bien", déclara le premier, "je crois qu'il est temps."

Il se tourna en souriant vers le deuxième homme. Celui-ci, hargneux, répondit :

"- vous avez triché : ils n'étaient pas sensés devenir préfets à cet âge-là !"

"- j'ai respecté les conditions que _vous_ aviez choisies, suite au défi que _vous_ avez lancé. Je vous rappelle aussi que c'est _vous_ qui avez désigné les élèves…"

"- Ils se détestaient !"

"- Plus maintenant, apparemment…"

Il sourit, amusé de la colère qui se lisait sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et reprit :

"- Et donc, le_ rapprochement _des deux maisons ennemies a bien eu lieu_. L'amitié_ de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy est bien réelle, même si, je dois bien l'avouer, je n'imaginais pas que cela irait jusque-là…"

"- Et moi donc ! C'est… répugnant !"

"- Toujours est-il que j'ai gagné votre pari..."

"- Mais vous n'avez pas respecté le règlement de l'école !"

"- Vraiment ? Voyons…"

Il prit un air mystérieux et réjoui.

- Bien… dans ce cas, je me vois donc _obligé_ de vous laisser cette place de professeur de DCFM."

Rogue eut un sourire satisfait, et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Soudain, la lumière se fit, et il comprit :

"- A vrai dire, vous vous moquiez bien des enjeux de ce pari !"

"- Voyons, que voulez-vous dire par là, professeur ?"

" Vous m'avez manipulé, vous avez tout arrangé !"

"- Moi ? Allons donc !"

" -Oh, oui, vous ! Vous avez profité de mon agacement ce soir-là, parce qu'encore une fois, ces maudits Griffondors avaient remporté le match de Quidditch contre _mon_ équipe, contre _ma_ maison ! Oh oui, comme vous m'avez énervé avec vos commentaires élogieux sur les Griffondors et leur valeur… jusqu'à ce que je lance ce pari stupide ! Je m'entends encore : « Etes-vous prêt à parier le poste de DCFM que jamais le rapprochement entre ces deux maisons ne se fera ? » J'ai été si aveugle, si stupide…"

"- Professeur Rogue, vous divaguez !"

"- Oh non, au contraire, je n'ai jamais été plus lucide...et vous m'avez également incité à choisir les élèves pour le pari !"

"- Vraiment ? Comment cela se peut-il ?"

Le sourire perpétuel de son interlocuteur augmenta sa rage. Il siffla :

"- Oh, oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement maintenant. Vos petites remarques anodines : « Miss Granger fait toujours preuve d'une grande intelligence », « Monsieur Malfoy est un élève parfois si surprenant ». Votre véritable objectif, c'était qu'_ils_ soient ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda Rogue hargneusement.

"- 6h déjà ! Il est temps pour moi de nourrir Fumseck. A bientôt, professeur…"

Et Dumbledore sortit, laissant Rogue fulminer seul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Voilà, fin de la fic ! **_

_**Alors, déçus ? Au contraire, trop contents ? Faîtes-le moi savoir, même si c'est le dernier chapitre !**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !**_


End file.
